Una Fantasía
by parrillaismybae
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU.
1. Entrada

Regina Mills estaba harta de ser una buena chica, así que decidió convertirse en una mujer diferente. Desde entonces empezó a ver a los hombres de un modo totalmente distinto. Por eso, mientras intentaba encontrar a un hombre irresistible para la nueva campaña publicitaria de su agencia, pensó en buscarse en uno para ella. De hecho ya le había echado el ojo a alguien.

Robin de Locksley, creía que viajar por todo el país con su socia Regina le daría la oportunidad que tanto llevaba esperando. Quería llegar a conocer a aquella mujer, explorar juntos sus fantasías más secretas. Incluso estaba dispuesto a enseñarle cómo ser una chica mala, si ella lo deseaba.

 **Próximamente el primer capítulo…**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Regina llamó a la puerta del piso de Robin, enfadada.

¿Dónde se habría metido? Ya debería estar de vuelta de Cincinnati, pero no contestaba al teléfono y al parecer tampoco iba a abrir la puerta.

Hombres… La volvían loca y Robin de Locksley más que ningún otro.

—Vamos, abre ya —murmuró al volver a llamar.

No tenía tiempo para andar así. Ya había perdido más de veinte minutos en pelear con el tráfico de Chicago para llegar desde la oficina a casa de Robin y si querían llegar a tiempo de nuevo a la oficina para recibir a su cliente, tenían que salir ya.

Estaba a punto de llamar por última vez cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró en las narices con un pecho de hombre desnudo.

Detuvo el movimiento de la mano justo antes de que pudiera llegar a hacer contacto, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue quedarse mirando. Era un pecho de músculos esculturales y cubierto de un suave vello oscuro que pedía ser acariciado. Sabía por instinto que la piel de Robin sería caliente como pocas y que la invitaría a hacer cosas que sabía debía evitar.

Pero aquella mañana parecía mostrarse poco inclinada a hacer lo que le dictaba la razón.

A pesar de sí misma, recorrió con la mirada el vello que cubría sus pectorales y que iba estrechándose por el estómago hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. La respiración se le colapsó en la garganta al ver que el botón estaba desabrochado, sin duda porque se había metido apresuradamente los vaqueros.

—Me alegro de servirte de distracción, Regina.

Al oír su burla, lo miró a la cara. Tenía el pelo un poco desordenado, lo que confirmaba el hecho de que lo había sacado de la cama.

Genial. Seguro que era ella la primera mujer que lo sacaba de la cama. El objetivo de la mayoría de mujeres que pasaban por la oficina era el de llevárselo a la cama.

—Regina, ¿me recibes? Cambio.

Parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. Los ojos azules de Robin brillaban con malicia. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lo encontraba divertido.

—Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo —contestó, obligándose a mantener la mirada en su cara, a pesar de que tampoco eso era demasiado seguro.

Robin de Locksley era el hombre más guapo que había conocido, pero lo peor de él era que exudaba sensualidad. Era como una segunda piel para él y por mucho que lo intentase, no podía mirarlo sin pensar en noches tórridas y sábanas de satén.

¡Diablos…!

—El vuelo llegó anoche con retraso, así que le había quitado el timbre al teléfono —se pasó una mano por la cara sin afeitar y bostezó—. ¿Qué querías?

No debía olvidar ni por un segundo lo que la había llevado hasta allí, no fuese a darle a aquella pregunta una respuesta totalmente inadecuada.

—Tenemos un posible cliente. Llamó ayer y quiere que nos encontremos con ella a las once —y tras mirar el reloj, añadió—: Es decir, dentro de poco menos de una hora. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

El mencionar a un nuevo cliente le quitó de golpe el sueño a Robin. Abrió la puerta de par en par y la invitó a pasar.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó después de cerrar.

Regina entró con cierta inseguridad en el salón. No sabía qué se podía encontrar. Pero no hubo mujeres colgando desnudas de las lámparas, ni pinturas con posturas del Kamasutra, ni cadenas y cueros tirados por los suelos.

Al contrario, la habitación había sido decorada con bastante gusto, entre el color crema de los muebles y las mesas de brillante madera de caoba.

—He recogido los sujetadores y demás artilugios antes de abrir la puerta —murmuró él junto a su oído, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Muy gracioso —contestó, mirándolo enfadada a los ojos, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que se echase a reír.

Aquel hombre la ponía enferma, sobre todo cuando parecía leer en su mente como en un libro abierto.

Todo aquello era culpa de su hermanastro. Ella era feliz trabajando como contable hasta que David la enrolló para que empezase en la empresa de publicidad con él y con su amigo de la universidad, Robin. Bueno, puede que decir que era feliz en su anterior trabajo fuese una pequeña exageración.

La compañía tamaño monstruo para la que trabajaba la trataba más como si fuese parte del mobiliario que como a una persona, pero lo que sí podía reconocer era que allí estaba rodeada de profesionales y no de lunáticos como en aquel momento.

David le había dicho que apenas tendría que tratar con Robin, que ellos dos formarían el equipo creativo y que ella se ocuparía de controlar la administración de la empresa. Y que apenas se verían. Y ella, como una tonta, le había creído. Pero cinco meses después, su hermano la había dejado empantanada con Robin, pretextando una huida necesaria para encontrarse consigo mismo.

Y aquel hombre la ponía de los nervios.

Como muchos otros, utilizaba su atractivo para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Si las cosas no iban como él quería, componía una de sus brillantes sonrisas, murmuraba un par de palabras dulces y el mundo se rendía a sus pies. Ella había sido criada por un hombre así. Su medio hermano era ese hombre.

Por experiencia sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos. Que cuando llegaba el momento, te dejaban colgada sin tan siquiera mirar atrás, lo cual la ponía en una posición sumamente difícil. Tendría que trabajar con Robin si D&S Advertising tenía que sobrevivir. Pero él la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la hacía pensar en sexo.

Rígida, se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel.

— ¿Quieres saber algo de esa mujer o no?

Él se acomodó en otro sillón y sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro que sí. Me has despertado de un sueño genial para hablarme de ella, así que hazlo.

Regina ignoró su comentario.

— Zelena Waldorf, de Perfumes Desire, me ha llamado. Su padre se ha jubilado y ella quiere atraer clientes nuevos, sobre todo hombres jóvenes.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Con qué?

—Tienen una colonia de hombre nueva —explicó, intentando centrarse en la conversación y no en la imagen de Robin medio desnudo y tumbado en aquel sillón—. No le ha gustado lo que le ha presentado su actual compañía publicitaria, ha visto los anuncios que has hecho para Grant Office Supplies y Carlas Cookies y ha pensado en D&S.

— ¿De verdad?

—Bueno, también ha visto tus anuncios de productos de limpieza y le han gustado.

Regina sonrió.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Eso me ha dicho.

Regina se quitó una imaginaria mota de polvo de la falda. No quería hablar de ese tema ya que esos anuncios llevaban tiempo siendo motivo de discordia entre ellos. O lo habían sido, hasta que alcanzaron fama.

Aun así, seguía oponiéndose al enfoque. En su anuncio se veía a una pareja sentada en el suelo de la cocina y besándose. Aunque la imagen era perfectamente respetable, cualquiera podría deducir que la pareja estaba a punto de hacer el amor. Al pie podía leerse ¿No te alegras de que el suelo esté verdaderamente limpio?

—Así que Zelena es de Perfumes Desire—repitió Robin y la miró de tal modo que a Regina se le aceleró el corazón—. Cutie Pie es suyo, ¿no? Tienen ese anuncio en el que aparecen modelos esqueléticas hablando del destino y la suerte.

—Sí. Son esos. Zelena me ha comentado que no le gustan esos anuncios.

Robin se echó a reír.

—Lo entiendo. Es una forma rara de anunciar un perfume que se llama "Dulce de Miel".

Regina no quiso pensar en el efecto que su risa surtía en ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse sexualmente atraída por un hombre que no le gustaba nada como persona? Qué estupidez. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que les ocurría a las mujeres que se dejaban engatusar por hombres guapos y de palabra fácil como Robin. Pero fuese estúpido o no, su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante él.

—Regina, estás distraída. Te he preguntado que qué quiere de nosotros.

Regina respiró hondo para serenarse.

—Su nuevo perfume está destinado a un hombre de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años y Zelena dice que tiene la impresión de que podemos llegar a esos consumidores.

—Parece divertido —se levantó y se estiró y el movimiento hizo que los vaqueros se le bajaran un poco más. Regina tragó saliva—. Bueno —dijo y no le gustó nada su sonrisa—, será mejor que me vista si no queremos llegar tarde a la reunión.

—Eh… sí —balbució.

— ¿Te ha dicho que nombre tiene el perfume? A lo mejor se me ocurre algo mientras me ducho.

Regina sintió que enrojecía, pero se felicitó por conseguir no apartar la mirada de su cara.

—«Amante».

Robin sonrió más.

— ¿Amante?

Regina se levantó.

—Sí. Me imagino que precisamente tú no tendrás problemas para crear una campaña efectiva.

—Oye, Regina, no me estarás insultando, ¿verdad?

Por su expresión estaba claro que sabía que le había insultado, pero evidentemente, ella no iba a admitirlo.

—Estoy siendo completamente sincera contigo —mintió.

—Recuérdame que alguna vez juguemos al póquer mentiroso. Lo que piensas se te ve perfectamente en la cara.

—Al menos yo pienso —espetó, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. No tenía por qué haber dicho algo así.

Él se rió.

—Cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, siempre das marcha atrás.

No estaba muy segura de qué quería decir con «interesante», pero no iba a perder el tiempo en imaginárselo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo y no esperó a que respondiera, sino que salió sin más.

Estaba segura de que se presentaría en la oficina con aspecto respetable. Sexy como el mismísimo diablo, por supuesto, pero respetable. Y si Zelena Waldorf no pasaba de los ochenta, caería en las redes del encanto de Robin en menos de diez minutos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, oyó abrirse una puerta a su espalda.

—Oye, Regina —la llamó.

No quería darse la vuelta, pero como volvió a llamarla, no le quedó más remedio.

— ¿Qué?

Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarla, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa y tras pasar el peso de un pie al otro y estirarse instintivamente la falda de su traje azul marino, volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por conseguir esta oportunidad —dijo.

Regina se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Condenado manipulador. Pretendía que se sintiera culpable por haberse comportado así.

—De nada. Y eh… siento lo de mi comentario —contestó.

Robin volvió a sonreír.

—No lo sientes en absoluto.

Se quedó apoyado en la puerta. Sexo puro embutido en unos vaqueros. No sabía qué decir, porque tenía razón: no lamentaba lo que había dicho. Si había un hombre que podía vender un perfume llamado "Amante", era Robin de Locksley.

—Como quieras —dijo al fin—. Nos veremos en la oficina dentro de treinta minutos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y miró hacia atrás. Robin seguía allí.

—Oye, Regina —le gritó.

Ella frunció el ceño y sujetó las puertas del ascensor.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tardaré una hora en llegar a la oficina. Es que no va a ser fácil deshacerme del harén que tengo en el dormitorio.

Con un gemido, Regina soltó la puerta y cuando se cerraba oyó la carcajada de Robin en el pasillo.

¡Cómo odiaba a aquel hombre!


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

*En la oficina*

—Mi objetivo es que este perfume lo compren las mujeres jóvenes para el hombre que haya en su vida —dijo Zelena Waldorf, mirando fijamente a Robin que estaba sentado frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa—. Quiero que asocien nuestro perfume con un hombre divertido, inteligente y sobre todo, sexy.

Dijo la última palabra con una media sonrisa que Robin supo era para él. Zelena Waldorf se estaba acercando. Bien. Y precisamente en el corazón de la reunión. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Regina cambiaba de postura en su asiento. Desaprobaba totalmente lo que estaba pasando.

Pero aquel no era momento de preocuparse por Regina. Tenía que convencer a Zelena de que D&S Advertising podía preparar la campaña que ella quería, haciéndole saber al mismo tiempo que él no entraba a formar parte del acuerdo.

— ¿Alguna razón por la que tenga que ser sólo un hombre? —le preguntó.

La mujer lo miró con atención. Su rostro no dejaba entrever ni una sola pista de lo que estaba pensando, pero con una mano de uñas largas se rozó la mejilla levemente

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

Robin resistió el deseo de sonreír. La tenía en el bote.

—Podría componerse una serie de anuncios en el que el «Amante» fuese cada vez un modelo distinto que apareciese en diferentes ciudades del país. Sería como decir «Donde quiera que vayas, encontrarás a un Amante».

—Interesante —contestó Zelena.

—Podríamos buscar modelos en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Boston, por ejemplo —sugirió Mary Margaret, directora de arte de la agencia—. Y utilizar las ciudades como telón de fondo.

—Incluso los textos de los anuncios podrían ser distintos —ofreció Belle, su escritora.

A Robin le gustaba ver al resto de empleados de la agencia en las sesiones iniciales, ofreciendo al cliente una tormenta de ideas. Y estaba seguro de que a Zelena le había gustado toda aquella atención. Todo el mundo en D&S estaba metido en su campaña, lo cual les proporcionaba un punto extra al tratar con gente como ella. Alguien a quien le gustaba saber que era un cliente apreciado.

Y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que D&S apreciaba su trabajo.

—Así que tendremos un grupo de «Amantes» —murmuró Zelena, sin dejar de mirar a Robin—. Toda una colección.

Robin sonrió satisfecho. La reunión estaba saliendo bien. Condenadamente bien.

—También podríamos prescindir de las ciudades tradicionales. ¿Qué tal Seattle y Charleston? Así atraeríamos a un abanico más amplio de clientes. No todo el mundo es un chico de ciudad grande.

Zelena sonrió también.

—Me gusta la idea. Me gusta mucho —con una repentina palmada sobre la mesa, añadió—: Pongámosla en marcha. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Puesto que era Regina quien se ocupaba de la administración de la agencia, se lanzó a una descripción del operativo y de los detalles necesarios para empezar a trabajar, pero Zelena no la miró ni una sola vez. Ni en un solo momento dejó de mirar a Robin.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ser el destinatario de tanta atención. Las mujeres lo llevaban mirando desde que tenía quince años, e incluso ya desde entonces había puesto en práctica dos reglas básicas: practicar sexo seguro e intentar no partirle el corazón a nadie. Ahora tenía ya treinta años y había añadido una regla más: no tener nunca un lío con un cliente. Jamás.

Y Zelena Waldorf iba a tener que aceptarlo.

—Esto es lo que quiero —dijo ella, apoyándose sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a él—. Quiero que se monten los anuncios lo antes posible. Si la publicidad en vallas funciona, atacaremos en la prensa y la televisión.

—Creo que quizás antes deberíamos hablar de los detalles del acuerdo —dijo Regina—. Podemos hacer unos cuantos borradores y si le gustan, redactaremos un contrato para que…

Zelena la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano y volvió a dedicarle a él una sonrisa felina.

—Mi ayudante se pondrá en contacto contigo más tarde. Robin, tú eres el hombre que quiero en mi campaña. Definitivamente.

Robin frunció el ceño. Su mensaje no era precisamente sutil.

—En D&S, trabajamos en equipo, Zelena.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres exactamente el tipo de hombre que queremos para Amante.

No sabía a dónde quería ir a parar con todo aquello, pero tenía que pararlo de inmediato.

—Soy demasiado viejo para su espectro demográfico.

—Yo sin embargo creo que eres el amante perfecto —dijo, sin dejar de estudiarlo—. Perfecto.

Robin oyó que Regina contenía la respiración. Aquella situación se estaba desmadrando, pero afortunadamente tuvo un golpe de suerte. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y Emma Swan, la secretaria de la agencia, que lucía con rotundidad su estado de buena esperanza, le hizo una seña a Regina.

—Discúlpenme—dijo ella y se levantó.

Zelena apenas miró a Mary Margaret y Belle al pedirles:

—Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con su jefe, ¿por favor?

Regina se giró a mirar a Robin, lo mismo que Mary Margaret y Belle, que obviamente no sabían qué hacer. La petición de Zelena sorprendió a Robin tanto como a todos los demás, pero asintió.

Mary Margaret y Belle recogieron sus cosas y se unieron a Regina. Robin los vio salir a todos, pero especialmente a Regina. Era obvio que estaba muy enfadada.

Se desprendía de todos sus movimientos. Parecía una profesora de internado, con aquel traje azul marino holgado, el pelo recogido en un apretado moño y la espalda tiesa como un palo.

Miró sus piernas, o lo poco que se podía ver más allá del bajo de la falda. Regina tenía unas bonitas pantorrillas. Muy bonitas y se preguntó por primera vez qué más escondería bajo aquellos aburridos trajes.

Pero en aquel momento no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dilema que tenía frente a sí. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos, volvió su atención a Zelena.

—Gracias, pero mis días como amante ya han quedado atrás.

Zelena se limitó a sonreír.

—Si tú lo dices…

—También hay algo que debo explicar: nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer. Espero que no sea un problema para ti.

De entre todas las reacciones que se esperaba, la única que no había previsto era que se echase a reír.

—No tiene la más mínima importancia.

—No es que bajo otras circunstancias…

—Qué amable eres —contestó y miró su reloj—. Creo que hemos terminado.

¡Maldición! Quizás no se había tomado el rechazo tan bien como se imaginaba. ¿Lo habría echado todo a perder?

—Mira, Zelena yo…

Ella se levantó y sonrió hasta con dulzura.

—Tranquilízate. El trabajo es tuyo.

Él también se levantó, enormemente aliviado.

— ¿Así, sin más?

—Sin más. He indagado un poco y sé la clase de trabajo que has hecho para Markland y Jacobs. Y me gusta lo que has hecho desde que D&S empezó, sobre todo los anuncios de limpieza. Creo en ti. Que tu gente se ponga en contacto con la mía para tratar los detalles —hizo una breve pausa—.Y sólo para que lo sepas: tú te lo pierdes.

Él se echó a reír. Le gustaba una mujer capaz de tomarse el rechazo con tanta clase.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Robin la acompañó hasta la zona de recepción y tras acordar una nueva reunión, se despidieron.

Una vez que se marchó Zelena, Robin dio marcha atrás y fue a buscar a Regina, pasando por alto las miradas inquisitivas de Mary Margaret y Belle. Tenía que hablar con Regina. Estaría encantada cuando le diera la noticia.

La encontró en su despacho, hablando por teléfono y cuando lo vio entrar, concluyó enseguida la llamada.

—Lo siento. Eran los de Neat and Tidy. Quieren llevar la campaña a la televisión.

Miró más allá de él y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara. De pronto se le ocurrió a Robin que el color miel de sus ojos era muy poco corriente. Único. Intenso. Precioso. Eran tan hermosos, que a veces cuando se enfadaba, parecían de oro. Precisamente como en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la señora Waldorf?

—Zelena tenía que marcharse —cuando Regina iba a protestar, él levantó una mano—. Calma. Tenemos el trabajo.

Eso enfrió rápidamente su furia.

Robin se acercó para sentarse en la silla que había frente a su mesa.

—Cierra la boca, Regina.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y él se rió.

—No tenía la boca abierta y no puedo creer cómo Zelena ha sido capaz de coquetear así contigo. Carece por completo de profesionalidad. Supongo que no pensará que por el hecho de que nos haya dado el trabajo, tú… —vio una especie de temor brillar en sus ojos—. Porque supongo que no… que no habrás hecho… nada, ¿no?

Robin no sabía si sentirse insultado o divertido. Al final fue lo primero.

—Cálmate. No he hecho el amor con ella encima de la mesa de reuniones. De hecho, le he dejado bien claro que no pienso practicar el sexo con ella en ningún lugar, ni en ningún momento.

Cuanto más pensaba en la reacción de Regina, más le molestaba. ¿Es que no llevaban tiempo suficiente trabajando juntos? Era su socia. Debía tener más fe en él.

—Tengo más talento que el puramente sexual, ¿sabes? —dijo, irritado. Pocas veces se enfadaba de verdad, pero Regina tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de quicio. Su desconfianza no estaba justificada, aunque el día anterior al que se conocieron hubiera salido con dos mujeres diferentes. Entonces solo tenía diecinueve años y por fin había podido saborear brevemente la libertad.

—Yo no he dicho una palabra —replicó ella.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Con esa forma de mirarme que tienes.

— ¿Y cómo te miro?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

Ella se irguió.

—Pues si te miro, puede que sea porque lo mereces. Fíjate si no en Zelena, se ha llevado la impresión de que ella y tú tienen algo de lo que hablar en privado.

Ya estaba bien. Robin se levantó y se acercó a ella. Regina hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió apoyando ambas manos en los brazos del sillón. No pretendía enfrentarse a Regina pero quizás hubiese llegado el momento. Tenía que limpiar el aire entre ellos y quizás aquel fuese el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Quítate —le dijo ella.

—Dentro de un minuto. Quiero decirte algo sin que huyas. Me gusta tan poco como a ti que David nos dejara colgados. Estoy atrapado y sé que tú también. Dejé un buen trabajo y puse todos mis ahorros en este negocio, igual que tú. Y quiero que D&S tenga éxito.

Regina parecía más sorprendida que molesta y él respiró hondo para continuar.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mi vida personal, pero en mi trabajo soy bueno. Y nunca mantengo relaciones íntimas con los clientes. Tú piensas que soy una especie de sátiro, que me tiro a cualquier mujer que pase a mi lado y yo pienso que tú eres una vieja y rancia puritana que no sabría qué hacer con un hombre desnudo aunque se te sentase sobre las piernas. Pero nada de todo eso importa. Lo que sí importa es que tenemos que aprender a trabajar juntos si no queremos acabar en bancarrota. Si conseguimos que la campaña de Amante tenga éxito, podremos tener financiación suficiente para que uno de los dos le compre la parte al otro. Así solucionaremos el problema.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la silla y salió sin mirar atrás. No le gustaba nada que lo que ella pudiera pensar le afectara tanto. Él nunca se enfadaba y las personas que no eran capaces de controlar sus emociones no le infundían ningún respeto.

Su padre siempre estaba furioso. Furioso con la vida, furioso con él, hasta que un buen día, a la edad de cuarenta y nueve años, había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Y Robin se negaba a ser como él. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de mantener la calma con Regina.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta, resistiéndose al deseo de cerrarla de un golpe. Genial. Ya tenía una razón más para no gustarse a sí mismo. Genial.

—Ya es hora de ponerse manos a la obra —dijo, acomodándose en la silla y haciéndola girar hasta quedar de frente a la ventana que tenía a su espalda. Haberle hablado así a Regina no servía de nada. Era más, solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Ojalá David se encontrara con el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves en su viaje por el Himalaya. Le estaría bien empleado que se convirtiese en la cena de un monstruo de quinientos kilos.

¿Una vieja rancia y puritana? ¿Una puritana? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no se acostaba con todo el mundo? Ella tenía moralidad, escrúpulos y principios. Bueno, puede que fuese un poco reservada, pero eso no significaba que fuese una puritana.

Y claro que sabía qué hacer con un hombre desnudo si se le sentara sobre las piernas.

¡Ja! Se levantó decidida a ir a su despacho y decírselo, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea.

Regina suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo, él tenía razón.

Debía dejar de juzgarle. En cualquier caso, su plan era perfecto: dejaría que encontrase financiación y que le comprara su participación en el negocio y luego ya decidiría ella qué clase de trabajo quería hacer. Quizás entrase de nuevo en una asesoría.

O quizás no.

El estómago se le estaba revolviendo. Llevaba a gala ser justa, concederle siempre a los demás el beneficio de la duda; sin embargo, por el hecho de que varias mujeres se hubiesen pasado por la oficina para coquetear con Robin, había llegado a la conclusión de que seguía llevando una vida tan desenfrenada como cuando iba a la universidad.

Y la cuestión era que la forma en que viviera su vida no era asunto suyo. El único tema sobre el que tenía derecho a hablar era acerca de su comportamiento profesional, que era… bueno.

Gracias a los contactos que había aportado de su anterior agencia, D&S había conseguido tres cuentas muy importantes durante los últimos meses. Y ahora tendría que volver a darle las gracias, porque solo él había conseguido a Desire Perfume.

Lo mirara como lo mirara, le debía una disculpa. Y cuanto antes mejor, así que se dirigió a su despacho.

Había cerrado la puerta, algo que nunca hacía, lo cual era un signo más de lo enfadado que estaba.

Llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta, entró. Lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta y no se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar.

Regina carraspeó.

—Si esto fuese una película, me disculparía con un montón de palabras diciéndote que tú tenías razón y que yo estaba equivocada. Y después de cinco minutos de psicoanálisis, descubriría que tenías un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y que no habías oído una sola palabra.

Robin se dio la vuelta con la silla.

—No debería haberme enfadado.

Regina se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—No te disculpes. Me alegro de que dijeras lo que has dicho porque me lo merecía. Y tienes razón. Tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos que la empresa siga adelante —se acercó un poco más a la mesa—. Luego, podrás comprar mi parte.

Su expresión seguía indescifrable.

—Me parece bien.

—Pero quiero que hagas algo a cambio.

Vio un brillo de humor en sus ojos y un cambio de actitud.

—Claro. ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?

¿Cómo demonios era capaz de transformar sus palabras para que una simple pregunta pareciese una invitación a satisfacer sus fantasías?

—Eso. Quiero que dejes de hacer eso precisamente.

Robin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Exactamente qué?

—Lo del coqueteo.

— ¿Crees que estoy coqueteando contigo?

Robin adoptó una expresión tan sorprendida que Regina se sintió un poco ridícula, pero no retrocedió.

—No exactamente coqueteando —explicó—. Tengo la impresión de que la mayor parte del tiempo te burlas de mí, que encuentras divertido reírte a mi costa.

—No es cierto —contestó y como ella no dejó de mirarlo, terminó por reír—.Vale, admito que te tomo un poco el pelo.

—Un poco, no. Mucho. Y como has dicho antes, te parezco una puritana y te encanta ponerme en situaciones violentas para mí.

Sabía que tenía ganas de reírse otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿De verdad te molesta? No era mi intención.

—Sí que lo era.

Robin se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero Regina retrocedió. Cuando estaban demasiado cerca, su coeficiente intelectual descendía.

— ¿Hay acuerdo?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Intentaré no tomarte el pelo —dijo—, pero quiero que te des cuenta de que te vas a pasar unas cuantas semanas viajando por el país buscando amantes y si te vas a poner en plan mojigato conmigo, no voy a tener más remedio que reírme de ello.

¿Que ellos iban a tener que buscar a los modelos?

—En cuanto a eso del viaje, creo que debería quedarme aquí y llevar la oficina mientras tú…

Él la interrumpió.

—Yo no voy a elegir a los modelos, sino tú. Yo prepararé las ideas del borrador, pero eso es todo. De hecho, la única razón por la que voy a ir yo es porque alguien tiene que ocuparse de los detalles mientras tú decides qué chicos te ponen a tono.

— ¿Yo voy a tener que decidir? —la idea de tener que hacerlo le levantaba dolor de cabeza. No quería hacerlo—. Mary Margaret podría hacerlo.

—No. Tienes que decidir tú. Esta empresa es tuya —le recordó y se apoyó sobre la mesa—. No te preocupes, que te vas a divertir.

Regina contuvo un escalofrío.

—No creo que me divierta en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… no sé, porque me voy a sentir como una de esas viejas que alquilan chicos jóvenes.

— ¿Por qué? Lo que tú vas a ofrecerles es un trabajo en el que van a ganar un montón de dinero por lucir el palmito. A mí me parece muy fácil.

Basándose en la tregua que acababan de firmar, intentó razonar con él.

—No me siento cómoda con la idea.

— ¿Con la idea de entrevistar hombres guapos?

Había mucho más que eso y él lo sabía.

—Tendré que juzgar su atractivo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre que pueda acelerarte el pulso, será un éxito con el resto de población femenina. Regina lo miró fijamente. Acababa de insultarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada —contestó sin inmutarse—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas que he querido decir? —se acercó a ella—. Vamos, Regina. Va a ser un trabajo divertido. Anímate.

Se detuvo frente a ella y su pulso se puso al galope, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de enrojecer.

—Hagamos un trato, —dijo él—la próxima vez que una empresa quiera que elijamos chicas guapas yo me ocuparé.

—No me cabe duda —suspiró.

Sabía que no tenía elección. Necesitaban aquel trabajo y él tenía razón, esos jóvenes iban a hacer un trabajo de modelo por el que serían bien remunerados. Nadie se iba a aprovechar de nadie.

Pero lo que le molestaba no era solo tener que elegir modelos. No le apetecía viajar con Robin. Ya le costaba bastante tener que encontrarse con él en la oficina. La ponía de los nervios, además de hacerla sudar.

Y para colmo, ella no era tan distinta de Zelena Waldorf o de las otras mujeres que lo deseaban. ¿Cómo sería pasarse todo el día trabajando con él y luego volver al hotel por la noche? Más tarde o más temprano, terminaría por hacer el ridículo con él… siempre y cuando no lo hubiese asesinado antes.

Las posibilidades de que las cosas acabasen en catástrofe eran elevadísimas.

Pero no podía admitirlo.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero para que lo sepas, preferiría que me cortaran en dos con una sierra en una atracción de feria.

Él sonrió despacio.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta ver, entusiasmo. No te preocupes, que una vez hayamos empezado, te lo pasarás genial.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no me pongas a uno de esos hombres desnudos sobre las rodillas —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡Dios bendito! ¿Dónde se había metido?


	4. Capítulo 3

_**En el capítulo anterior, tuve un error al ponerle "CAPÍTULO 1", cuando en realidad es el 2. Intenté cambiarlo, pero esta cosa no me dejó. Perdón por eso.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura ;)**_

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Regina se sentía como uno de entre quince payasos a los que hubiesen metido a empujones en un coche. Los asientos del avión que la llevaría a Dallas no estaban pensados para llevar a hombres del tamaño de los que viajaban sentados a cada lado del suyo. El de la derecha era Robin, que estaba haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no invadir su espacio personal, pero el hombre de su derecha era otra historia.

La palabra pulpo le describía perfectamente. En lugar de intentar no molestarla, sus manos parecían tener vida propia y acabar siempre sobre su pierna y cuando decidió por fin darle un manotazo, él se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa bobalicona y a decir:

—Caramba. No me había dado cuenta.

Quería estrangularlo.

El colmo para sus nervios era la sensación que tenía, de que nada iba a salir bien en aquel viaje. No habían tenido tiempo de comprobar a fondo todos los detalles.

Robin personalmente se había encargado de cerrar las entrevistas con las agencias de modelos, lo cual no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Un millón de cosas podían salir mal.

— ¿Tienes la confirmación de todas las agencias? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia él todo lo que le era posible—. Sabrán que vamos, ¿no?

Robin dobló el periódico y la miró, más que exasperado, divertido.

—Está bien, vamos a repetirlo todo una vez más si es lo que quieres. Sí, Regina, todo está confirmado. Mañana tenemos tres entrevistas con tres agencias distintas y todas nos están esperando, así que deja de preocuparte.

Ojalá pudiera, pero es que aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba envuelta en un proyecto de tal magnitud y no le gustaba la sensación de no tenerlo todo bajo control.

Por no mencionar lo nerviosa que la ponía tener que estar tan cerca de Robin durante las próximas semanas. Incluso allí, en un avión abarrotado de gente, lo único que le llamaba la atención era él. No podía evitar darse cuenta de que olía de maravilla y tenía que contener un estúpido deseo de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Siento volver a molestarte —contestó, retirándose de él, con lo que fue a parar contra el hombre del asiento vecino—, pero es que quiero que todo salga perfecto. ¿Seguro que tienes todas las confirmaciones?

Robin suspiró ruidosamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que ella tenía apoyada en el brazo del asiento. Aquel breve contacto no le ayudó a sentirse mejor, sino que por su culpa el corazón le hizo un doble salto mortal en el pecho, algo que no podía ser nada bueno.

Quitó la mano rápidamente y él la miró enarcando las cejas, para después sonreír lentamente.

— ¿Sabes, Regina? Una de las cosas que…

Dudó un instante y ella se quedó inmóvil. Iba a tomarle el pelo. Seguro.

— ¿Qué? —le empujó.

Pero él siguió sonriendo y entonces supo que iba a meterse en un lío.

—Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es que te excites tanto.

La palabra excitar exudaba sexualidad y Regina frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto.

Robin se echó a reír.

—Claro que lo es. Y lo mejor de todo es que haces muchísimo ruido cuando estás excitada.

A la mierda con la tregua. Decididamente, el viaje iba a salir mucho peor de lo que se temía.

Ni siquiera habían aterrizado aún en Dallas y ya sentía deseos de besarlo y matarlo al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que controlarse y para ello le dedicó la sonrisa más fría de que fue capaz. Pero en lugar de hacerle dar marcha atrás, Robin le guiñó un ojo.

¡El muy canalla!

Un golpe en la espalda le recordó que el tipo de la mano ligera debía estar pendiente de todas sus palabras. Genial. Seguro que ahora se volvería más agresivo en sus avances al oírle decir a Robin que se volvía muy ruidosa cuando se excitaba.

Tenía que calmarse. Con enfadarse no iba a conseguir nada. Robin la estaba pinchando deliberadamente y ella estaba mordiendo el anzuelo. Y no iba a permitir que la enfadara, al menos por aquella vez, así que decidió dedicarle su sonrisa más seductora.

Sabía que no era tan perfecta como la de él, pero debió ser buena, porque durante un momento lo vio sorprenderse.

Así que, por una vez, lo había pillado desprevenido. ¡Ja! Se volvió hacia atrás y vio que, efectivamente, el pulpo estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

—Mi amigo es tan dulce y tan valiente… —le confió al extraño—Estoy tan orgullosa de él…

Robin la estaba observando, pero le ignoró y siguió mirando al tocón.

— ¿Por qué estás orgullosa de él? —preguntó el tipo, dejando caer de nuevo la mano sobre su rodilla.

Apretando los dientes, Regina la apartó.

—Es que, verás, yo tengo muy mala suerte con los hombres. Los dos primeros novios que tuve murieron… —abrió los ojos de par en par—de accidente. De terribles accidentes.

El tocón se separó un poco.

— ¿De verdad? Pero eso no es culpa tuya —dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Eso es lo que yo me decía —contestó y tras mirar a Robin de hurtadillas y asegurarse de que seguía atento, continuó—Bueno, al menos antes del accidente de Robin.

El hombre palideció.

— ¿Accidente?

Regina asintió y dio un enorme suspiro.

—Sí. Ha sido terrible. Estábamos empezando a… a salir ya sabes, cuando de buenas a primeras…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el extraño, con la espalda pegada ya a la ventanilla del avión.

Regina adoptó una expresión compungida.

—Un accidente industrial. La máquina le cortó el… el… —se miró el regazo y el extraño se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna en un gesto de protección—. Bueno ya sabe.

El poco color que quedaba en las mejillas del hombre desapareció.

— ¿De verdad? —graznó.

—Sí. Vamos a ver a un especialista en Dallas.

Regina sentía la mirada de Robin en la espalda quemándola la piel. Le estaba bien empleado. Tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea de que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él le tomaba el pelo como si fuera una colegiala.

—Y ahora, caballeros, si me disculpan, he de ir al lavabo.

Se levantó y el extraño la siguió con la mirada antes de recalar en Robin.

—Siento lo de su accidente —le dijo, compasivo.

Robin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, pero no es el fin del mundo.

Robin se levantó para que Regina pudiera salir. Al principio, ella pensó que no iba a contraatacar y que por fin habría captado el mensaje. Pero debería haberse imaginado que no podía ser. Cuando pasaba a su altura, él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

—Me voy acostumbrando —le dijo Robin al otro hombre—. Y por suerte para Regina, aún tengo lengua.

— ¿Quiere que me quite la camisa? —preguntó el joven.

Robin dejó un montón de fotos sobre la mesa y miró al modelo. Como todos los otros que habían visto aquella mañana, el muchacho intentaba parecer sexy.

—No sé, pero seguramente ella querrá que te la quites.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al rincón de la habitación del hotel en el que se había refugiado Regina. Robin se sonrió al ver otro cuerpo perfecto cruzar la habitación y empezar a bromear con Regina. Ella parecía una virgen a punto de ser arrojada a las fauces de un volcán: horrorizada.

Sin duda, detestaba tener que entrevistar a aquellos modelos. Contuvo una sonrisa. Le estaba bien empleado, después de lo que le había hecho el día anterior en el avión. Así que un accidente industrial… Desde luego, tenía que reconocer que había sido creativa.

Al volver del lavabo, se había pasado el resto del vuelo prácticamente en silencio y nada más recoger el equipaje en la terminal, le había dicho que se encontrarían más tarde en el hotel.

Pero no había sido así. La había visto meterse en un taxi y no había vuelto a aparecer hasta aquella mañana, para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora habría llegado al hotel, pero sí sabía que su habitación estaba en una planta distinta a la suya y dado que el hotel estaba medio vacío, aquella distancia tenía que ser deliberada. ¿De qué tendría miedo? ¿De que fuese sonámbulo?

Por ridículo que pareciera, le molestaba que lo ignorara. Le fastidiaba enormemente su silencio. Siempre le había molestado.

Al volver a mirar hacia la esquina, se encontró con que el chico se estaba quitando la camisa y posaba para Regina. Ella retrocedió más, como si quisiera empotrarse en la pared.

Desde luego, era una puritana. Ni siquiera era capaz de relajarse y disfrutar con aquel encargo. ¿Tan difícil podía ser para una mujer de sangre caliente pasarse el día viendo hombres guapos?

La vio recuperar la serenidad a duras penas y dedicarle al muchacho una de sus miradas de reina del hielo. En cuestión de segundos, se volvía a poner la camisa y se sentaba educadamente frente a ella. Él había sido víctima más de cien veces de esa clase de miradas y podía atestiguar que era capaz de poner en su sitio a un hombre en cuestión de décimas de segundo.

En fin… ojalá pudiera comprarle su parte del negocio y que cada uno siguiera su camino, pero desgraciadamente no podía. Había invertido una gran parte de sus ahorros en aquella empresa y no podía permitirse esa clase de pérdidas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se avecinaba el pago de la matrícula de su hermana en la universidad.

A diferencia de Regina y su hermano, ellos no habían heredado un fideicomiso, sino que había tenido que ganarse el pan trabajando duro, incluso de niño. Poco a poco y a lo largo de muchos años, los peniques habían ido transformándose en dólares, pero nunca parecía haber bastante. Su madre y su hermana pequeña, Ruby, contaban con él para que las ayudase a pagar las facturas. Por eso se había lanzado a la aventura de poner en marcha su propia empresa y había trabajado demasiado duro para fracasar y fracasarían si perdían la cuenta de Perfumes Desire.

La entrevista que se estaba realizando en el rincón parecía no ir demasiado bien, así que se acercó.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido a vernos. Nos quedaremos con tu foto —le decía Regina al joven rubio y de ojos azules.

El chico lo miró, claramente desilusionado y Robin se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de qué andaba buscando Regina, porque a él aquel chico le parecía, como todos los otros, muy bien.

Pero ella seguía sin encontrar a su hombre.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Robin se sentó en la silla vacía frente a Regina.

—Dime, Regina, ¿qué tenía de malo?

Ella miró a cualquier parte con tal de no mirarlo a él.

—Creo que no es lo que buscamos.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiado alto? ¿Demasiado bajo? ¿No es lo bastante guapo? Regina, nos queda solo un día más en Texas. Tienes que elegir a alguien. Llevas todo el día entrevistando a hombres guapos. Alguno te habrá gustado.

Ella por fin lo miró.

—Tienes una forma de hablar que…

Robin se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquel viaje iba a resultar muy largo si Regina no se relajaba un poco.

—Vale, déjame probar otra vez ¿no te has sentido atraída por ninguno de ellos?

—Pues lo siento, pero no. Al menos no lo suficiente para comprar lo que me vendían.

Alguna que otra vez la había encontrado mirándolo a él, de modo que había dado por sentado que le gustaban los hombres, pero quién sabía, a lo mejor no. Sabía que aquella pregunta estaba un poco fuera de contexto pero la hizo:

—A ti te gustan los hombres, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No importa.

Ella enrojeció.

—No. Tienes razón. Es una pregunta legítima. Y sí, me gustan los hombres. Mucho. Simplemente no me ha gustado ninguno de esos modelos.

Por fin parecían estar llegando a alguna parte. O quizás no.

— ¿Querrías explicarme qué es lo que tú encuentras atractivo en un hombre, si ninguno de esos jóvenes encajaba con tus gustos?

Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, a él le resultó imposible apartar la mirada. Regina parecía tan confusa como él, además de ansiosa, cansada y… linda, con las mejillas arreboladas y unos cuantos mechones de pelo escapándose de ese horrible moño que llevaba.

Parpadeó. ¿Linda? ¿Regina le parecía linda? ¿De dónde habría sacado algo así? Debía estar muy cansado.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo y no te culpo —dijo—. También soy consciente de que no puedo explicar por qué esos modelos no han funcionado, pero así es. Estoy absolutamente convencida de que elegir a cualquiera de ellos habría sido un gran error.

Parecía muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo y como su socio que era, tendría que aceptar su respuesta. Se merecía su respeto, al menos por el hecho de que no le hubiera abandonado tras la deserción de su hermano.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. A ver si mañana aparece alguien especial —recogió las fotos y se las ofreció—. Por si quieres refrescarte la memoria esta noche.

Ella las aceptó con poco entusiasmo.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que cenemos algo?

Regina negó con vehemencia.

—No puedo. Esta noche, no. Voy a pedir que me suban algo a la habitación porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas. Lecturas. Ya sabes.

No, no sabía, pero no iba a insistir. Si Regina no quería cenar con él, comería solo. No tenía importancia. Y si no la tenía, ¿por qué se sentía desilusionado?

Daba igual. Se levantó de la silla y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano.

—Hasta mañana —dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sabía que ella lo observaba y deseó darse la vuelta, pero por supuesto no lo hizo, sino que siguió andando, decidido a averiguar por qué estaba perdiendo la razón. Porque la estaba perdiendo. Sin lugar a dudas.

¿Por qué si no iba a afectarle tanto lo que hiciera Regina?

Regina iba de un lado para otro de su habitación. Estaba tan ansiosa que le dolía el estómago.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Y no podría dormir hasta no encontrar la respuesta del millón de dólares: ¿por qué ninguno de aquellos jóvenes guapos y con un cuerpo formidable había despertado en ella algo especial?

Estaban entre los más guapos que había conocido en toda su vida, tanto como Robin. Y sin embargo, todos la habían dejado fría, mientras que una de las medias sonrisas de Robin bastaba para que su sentido común decidiera hibernar. Estando él, en lo único que podía pensar era en el sexo.

Peor aún, en practicar sexo con él.

En aquel mismo instante.

Se sentó en la cama, cansada y frustrada. Allí estaba, con la responsabilidad a la espalda de elegir el amante perfecto y en lo único que podía pensar era en Robin.

Si no se controlaba, iban a perder aquella cuenta con la misma rapidez con que la habían conseguido.

Al día siguiente, le gustara o no, iba a tener que elegir un candidato para Dallas y le resultaría mucho más fácil hacerlo si conseguía descubrir por qué Robin la ponía al rojo vivo mientras que aquellos guapos modelos la dejaban fría. Aquella atracción que sentía por su socio no tenía nada que ver con la admiración y sí con las hormonas. No se estaba enamorando de él, sino que lo deseaba. Sin más.

Obligándose a no distraerse, le dio vueltas y más vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia?

¿Por qué Robin la excitaba y los otros no?

La respuesta le llegó con la fuerza de una bofetada. Robin era real y no la viva representación de la perfección. Era más, no se pasaba el día pendiente de su físico. De hecho, Robin no parecía preocuparse de él en absoluto. Y sin embargo, ante él las rodillas le temblaban.

Él era un hombre de verdad y no un modelo. Alguien de carne y hueso. Robin resultaba sexy no porque fuese guapo, sino porque era inteligente, poseía aplomo y era divertido.

Por fin había encontrado la solución, se dijo, sonriendo. Ahora podría encontrar al amante perfecto. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Robin.

—¿Mmm?

—Robin, soy Regina. Siento llamar tan tarde, pero ya he descubierto la raíz del problema.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego se oyó la voz somnolienta de Robin.

—Regina, es tardísimo. A estas horas sólo se llama por una emergencia o a una línea erótica. ¿Cuál de los dos motivos es el tuyo?

Su voz le llegó como una caricia y tuvo que contenerse para no colgar. No iba a permitir que Robin la distrajera.

—Ja, ja. Escucha, la razón por la que esos chicos no me han atraído es porque eran modelos.

Robin suspiró resignado.

—Explícate, por favor.

—Eran perfectos. Cuerpos perfectos. Caras perfectas. Dientes perfectos.

Él se rió.

—¡Ah! Así que te gustan los hombres con montones de defectos, ¿no?

En cierto modo tenía razón.

—No con montones de defectos, pero sí de carne y hueso. Y creo que eso es lo que hará que esta campaña tenga éxito. Hagámosla con un tipo medio, de buen ver, pero no como un modelo. Tipos con chispa, seguros de sí mismos. Los fotografiaremos por la calle y después ya podremos añadirles un barniz con fotos posteriores, un nuevo corte de pelo y un nuevo guardarropa. Lo que hará que suban las ventas es el hecho de que cualquier hombre puede ser un «Amante», alguien vivo y sexy. Los hombres querrán comprar esa colonia porque tendrá el poder de transformarlos. Las mujeres querrán comprarla para su pareja, ¿qué te parece?

Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Cuando pasó una eternidad y él seguía sin decir nada, le preguntó:

—¿Y bien?

—Me gusta, pero antes de que sigamos hablando de ello, dime qué llevas puesto.

Ella gimió.

—Déjate de tonterías, Robin.

—No son tonterías. Es trabajo.

Sí ya. Y ella era la reina de Marte, pero sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer un chiste. Además, aquella pequeña, minúscula parte de sí misma que se empeñaba en meterla en problemas, encontraba excitante la idea de coquetear con Robin en mitad de la noche.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Jugamos. Llevo un camisón de algodón blanco.

—Lo sabía —contestó, añadiendo una enorme carcajada.

Se sintió insultada, pero a pesar de todo, contestó:

—No es como te lo imaginas. Es un camisón muy bonito, con una falda de línea de campana y flores azules salpicadas en el cuerpo.

—Mmm… ya me lo imagino.

Claro que se lo imaginaba. Sabía que era un hombre que había visto un buen número de camisones a lo largo de los años. Ya era más que hora de ponerle fin al jueguecito.

—Mañana hablaremos de «Amante», cuando estés más concentrado.

—Me gusta tu idea —dijo—, pero es que me he distraído. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en camisones blancos y flores azules.

— ¿Es que no puedes dejar de hacer chistes ni un instante? ¿No puedes tener una conversación normal conmigo?

—Lo mismo que tú no puedes tenerla conmigo.

En eso tenía razón. Nunca tenía una conversación normal con él. La mayoría de veces, la enfadaba tanto que apenas podía hablar. Y cuando no la molestaba, la… distraía en otro sentido.

—Ya seguiremos hablando mañana —dijo, dispuesta a colgar y poner fin a aquella tontería.

—Si es lo que quieres, me parece bien.

Pero no era lo que quería. Lo que de verdad quería era que Robin la tomara en serio y que por una vez la viera como algo más que una puritana vieja y remilgada. Y de pronto, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, respondió:

—Tú todavía no me has dicho lo que llevas puesto.

Demonios… ¿de dónde había salido eso?

—Vaya, Regina. Me sorprendes —se rió, pero en su voz había algo distinto al tono jocoso habitual. Parecía estar disfrutando como ella, lo que le dio valor para seguir.

—Es lo justo, señor Locksley, así que desembuche, ¿qué lleva puesto?

—De acuerdo, llevo calzoncillos de pantalón corto.

Eso la sorprendió. Se imaginaba que dormía tan solo con una sonrisa puesta.

— ¿No me digas? —contestó, vagamente desilusionada—. En fin… gracias por la información. Nos vemos mañana.

—Regina.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Tan solo su nombre. Pero su temperatura corporal subió.

—Eh… ¿sí?

— ¿No quieres saber cómo son mis calzoncillos?

¿Quería saberlo o no? ¿Podría soportarlo su corazón?

—No es necesario —contestó, más por puro sentido de conservación que por sinceridad, ya que por mucho que le fastidiara, quería saberlo. Pero era una cobarde.

—Vamos, Regina, no seas así —le insistía él—. Tú quieres saberlo, ¿o no? Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado tímida para decirlo.

Estaba jugando con ella. Obviamente, Robin no se tomaba en serio a las mujeres que llevaban camisones blancos de algodón con flores azules bordadas. Desde luego, a ella no la tomaba en serio.

Y como quería que eso cambiara, le dijo con apenas un susurro:

—Sí, Robin, quiero saberlo.

Tras una pausa, que esperaba se debiera a su voz sensual de sirena, Robin dijo:

—Son negros salpicados de unos pequeños labios rojos.

El aire le faltó. ¿Labios rojos? Ni su respiración, ni su pulso se recobró.

—Dulces sueños, Regina —murmuró él y después colgó.

Con un suspiro, colgó también ella. No estaba segura de que sus sueños fuesen a ser demasiado dulces, pero sí de que estarían llenos de unos labios pequeños y rojos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Robin levantó la mirada y estudió a Regina por encima de la taza de café que estaba tomando. Parecía cansada. Eso estaba bien. Se alegraba de no ser el único que no había podido conciliar el sueño después de la llamada de la noche anterior. Era increíble que hubiera sido capaz de hablar con ella de ese modo, pero todavía más increíble resultaba que ella lo hubiese hecho igual.

¡Qué diablos! Coquetear con Regina era una mala idea. Muy mala. Sin ni siquiera esforzarse, se le ocurrían un montón de cosas que podían salir mal si tomaban ese camino.

Para empezar, él nunca se metía con una mujer que llegara a esperar de él algo más que una aventura pasajera. No le iban las relaciones estables. Ya estaba ahogado en responsabilidades para echarse otra más a la espalda.

Y no era que supusiera que Regina podía estar interesada en mantener una relación a largo plazo con él.

A pesar de la llamada de la noche anterior, no había día en que no le dejase bien claro que no le gustaba. Esperaba que tarde o temprano metiera la pata y según su experiencia, terminaría por hacerlo más tarde o más temprano. Al menos con ella.

Tenía unas reglas de comportamiento imposibles de cumplir, a resultado quizás de haber crecido en una familia llena de calaveras. Según David, su padre era un tipo de los que empezaba un montón de cosas para abandonarlas después en cuanto entrañaban alguna dificultad. En todos los ámbitos: tanto en el personal como en el profesional. Su encanto personal era lo único que había evitado que acabara en el fracaso.

Pero él sí trabajaba duro y no se echaba atrás al menor síntoma de tempestad y Regina terminaría por darse cuenta de ello más tarde o más temprano. Pero mientras tanto, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como en algo más que su socia. ¿A quién podía importarle que durmiera con un camisón lleno de delicadas flores? ¿Y qué más daba que aquella mañana su peinado fuese distinto? Debía haber andado apurada de tiempo, por lo que en lugar de recogerse el pelo en su moño de vieja habitual, se había limitado a hacerse una coleta con su pelo color azabache, de la que se escapaban algunos mechones que le conferían un aire dulce y sensual.

¡Demonios… iba a tener que ir al psiquiatra!

Tomó un trago largo de café y preguntó:

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde encontrar al tipo normal que quieres para el anuncio? No podemos subirnos al coche y ponernos a dar vueltas por la ciudad para encontrarlo. Además, ¿y si el tipo que eliges resulta que tiene un historial delictivo de varias páginas?

Regina levantó la mirada del menú que estaba leyendo.

—Investigaremos su pasado, pero eso es algo que habríamos hecho aunque se tratase de un modelo profesional. Por el hecho de que una persona sea guapa, no quiere decir que sea buena gente.

Robin no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Una indirecta muy poco sutil, Regina.

— ¿Por qué piensas que estaba hablando de ti?

¡Ah, aquella sí que era la Regina que él conocía y comprendía!

—Porque es así y los dos lo sabemos. Estás enfadada por lo del teléfono.

Regina se enrojeció levemente.

— ¿Podríamos no distraernos? Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos un plan para encontrar al candidato perfecto.

Así que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Que lo de la noche anterior había sido casi sexo telefónico. Y que, efectivamente, lo mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo y fingir que no había tenido lugar.

—Tenemos que confeccionar una lista de sitios a los que ir donde podamos encontrar al tipo de joven que estamos buscando —continuó Regina—. Quizás gimnasios, o algo así.

—Estamos en Texas. Quizás deberíamos echarles un vistazo a los vaqueros.

—Vaqueros.

Con oírla pronunciar aquella palabra, Robin se dio cuenta de que le parecía buena idea. ¿Por qué sentirían las mujeres tanta atracción por los vaqueros? ¿Qué tenía de especial que supieran echarle el lazo a las vacas? Ya le gustaría a él verlos echándole el lazo a la cuenta de Neat and Tidy Cleaner. No había sido precisamente un paseo por el parque.

—Sí, vaqueros —murmuró. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel viaje—. Cuando acabemos de desayunar, le preguntaremos al conserje por los ranchos de los alrededores y los rodeos. Tiene que haber algo que no quede muy lejos.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras la camarera tomaba nota de sus desayunos.

—Háblame más de tu idea para esta campaña —dijo Regina—. Supongamos que tenemos suerte, que encontramos al candidato perfecto y que su pasado es impoluto. ¿Después, qué?

Regina por fin lo miró a los ojos y él sintió un estremecimiento. La sensación le desconcertó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Creo que anoche te lo expliqué casi todo —contestó—. Podemos mostrarle tal y como es y luego probar con maquillaje, un nuevo corte de pelo… incluso un esmoquin y volver a fotografiarle después.

—Limar todas sus asperezas, vamos.

—No todas. Eso es lo que le hará diferente. Seguirá siendo una persona real. Y un hombre de verdad es siempre más atractivo que una imagen, por muy perfecta que sea.

— ¿Estás segura?

Regina lo miró con la determinación a la que le tenía acostumbrado.

—Completamente.

David había devaluado a su hermana al decirle que no les serviría de ayuda en la parte creativa de la empresa. Regina era una mujer de inteligencia aguda y le gustaba el enfoque que le había dado a aquella campaña. El problema sería conseguir hacerla funcionar con tan poco tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina nunca había estado en un rancho, pero resultó ser bastante parecido a lo que se esperaba. Muchos animales, ruido y actividad.

Afortunadamente aquel contaba con muchos vaqueros y seguro que entre tantos, encontrarían al hombre que necesitaban para la campaña.

— ¿Ves a alguien interesante? —preguntó Robin.

—Acabamos de llegar. Dame tiempo.

Estaba demasiado cerca y Regina dio un paso para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

Llevaban toda la mañana recorriendo varios de los sitios que el conserje les había recomendado, pero por el momento no habían tenido mucha suerte. Apenas eran las doce, así que aún tenían tiempo. Siempre y cuando encontrara a alguien, claro.

Frotándose una sien, miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el pequeño pueblo de Kinley a unos sesenta kilómetros de Dallas. Cada dos semanas, se celebraba allí un rodeo.

Afortunadamente, aquel fin de semana iba a celebrarse uno y aunque sólo era jueves, muchos de los vaqueros habían llegado ya y estaban practicando en un rancho a las afueras del pueblo.

—No sé si alguno de estos vaqueros podrá estar interesado en hacer de modelo para ustedes —comentó Nick Tomson, dueño del rancho—, pero qué más da, voy a presentárselos.

Regina lo siguió. ¿De verdad funcionaría su plan? Quizás debería haberse limitado a elegir a uno de los modelos y en paz. Robin estaría encantado y podrían volver a Chicago.

— ¿Alguno de estos chicos es carismático?

Nick se detuvo para mirarla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Carismático? Sí, supongo que un par de ellos lo son, porque las mujeres merodean a su alrededor como moscas en un montón de… —sonrió aún más—.

Carisma.

Genial. Empezaba a pensar que también su idea era un montón de carisma.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos por esos? —Sugirió Robin—. Regina tiene un instinto infalible para los tipos con carisma.

Nick sonrió y siguió caminando. Regina se negó a mirar a Robin. Estaba tomándole el pelo una vez más, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba claro que era incapaz de tomarla en serio, pero ya había dejado de molestarla. De hecho, así las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Si Robin no seguía molestándola, ella no se dejaría llevar por la estúpida atracción que sentía por él.

Llegaron a un corral en el que varios jóvenes, apoyados en la valla, charlaban y reían.

—Eh, chicos, escúchenme. Estos dos señores son de Chicago. De una agencia de publicidad. Quieren hablar con algunos de ustedes, así que sean amables.

Nick se alejó sin dejar de sonreír.

Regina se secó las manos en el pantalón. Ojalá se hubiera llevado unos vaqueros.

Un par de ellos los miraban con abierta curiosidad, pero la mayoría se había vuelto a mirar al hombre que montaba en el corral.

— ¿Ves a alguien interesante?

Regina estudió a un par de vaqueros que los estaban mirando. Uno de ellos sonrió, mostrando un agujero donde debería haber varios dientes.

—Deja de hacerme esa pregunta —respondió—. Cuando vea a alguien interesante, serás el primero en… —pero no terminó la frase—. ¡Bingo!

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿El del caballo?

Robin supo que había encontrado al hombre porque su actitud cambió. Pasó a estar centrada únicamente en el trabajo.

Regina negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención al joven rubio que estaba al lado del corral. Estaba ayudando a un niño de unos doce años a lanzar el lazo sobre una paca de paja y cuando el niño lo hizo bien, comenzó a reírse y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—Ese —dijo, señalándolo.

Robin se rió.

—Eres una sentimental, Robin. Has elegido al que estaba ayudando al niño.

Más que sentimental debía considerarla sensible, pero no le importó. El hecho de que el hombre más atractivo fuese también amable con los niños era sólo la cereza del pastel.

Mientras se acercaban, no pudo dejar de desear que el candidato a 'Amante' le acelerara el pulso como Robin. Pero, desgraciadamente, no hubo suerte. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca y el joven levantó la cabeza, aunque Regina sabía que aquel joven estaba como un queso, que sería lo que dirían sus compañeras de oficina, sus hormonas siguieron tal y como estaban. No como con Robin.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó el joven.

Robin se presentó y presentó también a Regina, pero luego guardó silencio. Genial. Le había dejado lo más difícil de explicar.

—Me llamo Tyler Roberts —dijo el joven y pasó un brazo por los hombros del niño—.Y este es mi hermano, Danny.

Robin se recostó contra la barra del bar y estudió a Regina. Ella le estaba buscando, pero durante unos segundos, se limitó a observarla. Aunque aquella noche iban a encontrarse para una cena de celebración, parecía ir vestida para un funeral. Un funeral de luto riguroso. Llevaba uno de sus trajes de chaqueta del trabajo y el pelo recogido en ese espantoso moño.

Con un gesto de la mano, llamó a la camarera de la barra.

— ¿Dónde hay por aquí un sitio divertido para ir a cenar?

La mujer le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Divertido, ¿en qué sentido?

Sí, ya sabía que no tenía por qué estar solo aquella noche, si no quería estarlo. Qué pena no estar interesado en el mensaje de aquella mujer. Unos años antes, las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero lo mismo que no le gustaban las relaciones a largo plazo, tampoco le iban las historias de una sola noche.

Sin pretenderlo, volvió a mirar a Regina. Ya lo había localizado y caminaba hacia él.

Aquella noche era de verdad una celebración. Las cosas parecían haber salido bien con Tyler y tenía que admitir que el instinto de Regina había sido inmejorable. El joven era tan atractivo como cualquiera de los modelos que habían entrevistado, pero también era una persona real, un hombre preocupado por su familia y un tipo genial con su hermano pequeño. Con él, venderían un millón de frascos de perfume.

Así que había propuesto aquella cena como un premio al buen trabajo, pero Regina parecía aún más tensa y recatada de lo normal.

—Divertido en el sentido de entretenido —le dijo a la camarera, aunque tenía la sensación de que un muerto se lo pasaría mejor de lo que se lo iba a pasar él aquella noche.

Regina había llegado a su altura y la camarera miró antes de decir:

—Lo que necesitas es 'El Desesperado Steakhouse'. Es uno de los mejores sitios de Dallas y creo que encajará perfectamente —y con una seductora sonrisa, añadió—Pero si las cosas no te salen como tú quieres, pásate por aquí. Estaré hasta la media noche.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, fue a atender a otro cliente. Cuando Robin volteó a ver a Regina, ésta parecía a punto de estallar.

—Ya veo que no te has aburrido en la espera —dijo ella.

Robin se rió.

—Eres incorregible, Regina—contestó y tomándola por un brazo, dijo— Anda, vámonos a cenar. Tengo hambre y puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras de camino al restaurante.

Regina cerró los ojos. Parecía estar contando hasta diez. O hasta veinte. Puede que hasta cien. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, durante una milésima de segundo, Robin sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Qué tendría Regina para estarle llegando de ese modo?

—Tienes razón. No quiero discutir, sobre todo esta noche. Estoy muy satisfecha con cómo han salido hoy las cosas.

Su rendición le sorprendió, pero qué diablos, habían firmado la tregua para una semana, así que salieron del hotel y se dirigieron en el coche alquilado al restaurante. Mientras conducía, Robin se prometió tener un comportamiento intachable aquella noche.

Tendrían que seguir trabajando juntos durante unas cuantas semanas y tenía que encontrar la forma de salir adelante. Llevarla a cenar les ayudaría a relajarse y llevarla con calma.

O no. En cuanto entraron en aquel sitio, Robin supo que no era la clase de lugar al que podía llevar a Regina. 'El Desesperado Steakhouse' era un lugar ruidoso, lleno de gente dispuesta a pasárselo bien.

No, Regina no encajaba allí.

Pensó en sugerir que se marcharan, pero la mujer que los recibió en la entrada comenzó a reírse y señaló a Regina con un dedo.

—No, no. Aquí no. En esta casa no permitimos ni trajes ni corbatas.

Y señaló a una pizarra puesta en la pared. En ella se leía: "Estás aquí para pasar un buen rato. Se requiere atuendo adecuado. Nada de trajes ni de corbatas."

Regina miró a Robin aturdida.

— ¿Qué clase de restaurante es éste?

—Me parece que uno que se toma muy en serio la diversión. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro sitio?

La camarera se rió de nuevo y tiró del brazo de Robin.

—No se vayan. Me parece que les vendría bien pasar una noche agradable lejos de la ciudad —sonrió a Regina—.

Quítate la chaqueta y suéltate el pelo. Seguro que has trabajado duro toda la semana. Ahora es el momento de divertirse un rato —les dijo, acompañándolos a una mesa cerca del escenario.

La mirada de Regina debió ser como la de un hombre a punto de ahogarse, pero antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo, la vio quitarse la chaqueta. Más que parecer informal, parecía incómoda. Y guapa además, iluminada la cara por la luz suave de la vela de la mesa.

Durante un momento, Robin se quedó observando a Regina barbilla firme, nariz perfecta y ojos color café con un brillo especial que veían demasiado.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta desde el principio qué cara más bonita tenía Regina? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué se estaba dando cuenta en aquel momento?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vayamos? —le preguntó con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estamos aquí y me he quitado la chaqueta. Quedémonos a cenar.

Pero cuando pidieron la cena y el silencio se apoderó de ellos, Robin empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea quedarse. Aquello era tan divertido como una operación quirúrgica.

—Creo que Tyler va a ser una buena elección —dijo.

Regina se animó inmediatamente.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad? Me ha causado muy buena impresión.

—Tenías razón con lo de los modelos. Los consumidores pensarían que solo gente perfecta puede comprar el perfume. Tyler resultará mucho más convincente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Quedará genial.

—Eres buena en publicidad, Regina —le dijo, dejándose llevar por un impulso—. Pareces tener intuición.

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Espero no estar equivocada. ¿Crees de verdad que a Zelena le gustará la idea?

—Desde luego, sobre todo cuando vea a Tyler.

Ella volvió a sonreír y él no pudo dejar de hacer lo mismo. Un par de segundos y ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. De pronto la atmósfera a su alrededor pareció adquirir más densidad, algo sensual palpitaba en el aire. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, imágenes carnales de su compañera se le representaron en la cabeza. El calor le envolvió y le resultó imposible apartar la mirada de ella.

Regina había enrojecido. También estaba sintiendo ese mismo tirón entre ambos y le complacía tan poco como a él, sin duda.

El deseo se le arremolinó en el vientre y cuando más intentaba controlar su libido, a más velocidad avanzaba ésta, pasando ya al dominio de lo abiertamente erótico.

¿Qué aspecto tendría Regina excitada? ¿Bajaría la guardia para dejarse conducir por la pasión? ¿Utilizaría su considerable inteligencia para encontrar modos nuevos de complacer a su pareja?

La camarera se presentó con la cena y su llegada consiguió detener sus pensamientos.

¡Demonios…!

La conversación fue nula durante la cena. Al final, desesperado por romper la tensión, preguntó:

— ¿Sabes algo de David?

Regina estaba jugando con la ensalada, pero se detuvo y lo miró.

—No desde aquel mensaje de teléfono tan original en el que me decía que tenía que replantearse su vida.

Robin movió la cabeza.

—Desde luego, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se marcharía así? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Crees que pensará volver?

Ella suspiró.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por él. Los hombres de mi familia siempre han hecho cosas así. Mi padre desapareció al menos una docena de veces.

— ¿De verdad? —aquello era nuevo para él—. ¿Y la familia de David?

—Para él la familia no es un problema —contestó con ironía—. Si su mujer no le entiende, se busca otra. La madre de David se quejó, así que su padre se casó con mi madre. Cuando fue mi madre la que se quejó, se casó con su esposa número tres.

—Lo siento, Regina.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sientas lástima por mí, sino por la esposa número cinco. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a desaparecer.

Robin no sabía qué decir, porque si pudiera definirlo con sus propias palabras, diría que su padre era un bastardo.

—David ya ha hecho antes cosas como ésta —le dijo Regina—. Una vez, justo antes de empezar la universidad. En aquella ocasión yo pensé que simplemente se había tomado unos días para quitarse las telarañas antes de meterse de nuevo con los libros. Ahora, me preocupa que sea como mi padre. Que desaparezca cada dos por tres —miró a Robin —. Pero lo que más me molesta es que te haya dejado colgado a ti. A su mejor amigo. La agencia fue idea de David y no tenía derecho a dejarnos empantanados. Me pone…

— ¿Enferma?

—Sí, enferma —la indignación era visible—. No debería haberte hecho algo así. Tú no eres su familia y no estás acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento. Invertiste en el negocio porque eras amigo suyo, ¿y luego te deja colgado así? Es muy injusto.

Por mucho que apreciara su sentimiento de ultraje, tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

—Es muy injusto para los dos. Para ti también. Nada de todo esto es culpa tuya, Regina.

—Pero aun así está muy mal y me siento fatal por ello.

—No debió ser nada fácil crecer con David y con tu padre.

Cuando la miró de nuevo, percibió en su mirada el agravio y el dolor, que rápidamente intentó esconder. A pesar de su duro exterior, Regina era muy sensible por dentro.

—Nunca sabías lo que iban a hacer —dijo, bajando la mirada—. Pero David no debería haber puesto en marcha D&S si no pensaba quedarse. No se puede llevar un negocio si uno de los socios se larga cuando le da la gana.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con ella. No estaba satisfecho con el comportamiento de David, pero no quería decir nada más por no agobiar a Regina.

—Ya nos arreglaremos —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir y sin pensar, estiró un brazo y puso la mano sobre la de ella. Regina se quedó rígida un momento, pero no la quitó—. Creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo los dos solos —dijo Robin con sinceridad—. Tu idea de usar personas de la calle es mejor que cualquier cosa que David o yo hubiéramos podido pensar.

Una vez más, aquel halago suyo la hizo sonreír, lo cual le indujo a pensar que Regina no había recibido muchos halagos en su vida. La sonrisa que le había dedicado era francamente brillante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír—. Es la segunda vez que me dices algo agradable esta noche.

—Muy graciosa.

Una banda pequeña subió al escenario y empezó a colocar los instrumentos.

—Me parece que es hora de que nos vayamos —dijo Regina, apartando la mano muy despacio.

Pero él no tenía prisa por irse. No quería volver a la habitación de su hotel y pensar en la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Quería quedarse allí.

— ¿Qué te parece si escuchamos un par de canciones?

—Bueno, pero tenemos que irnos pronto. El vuelo sale mañana a las nueve y no quiero perderlo.

La banda tocó música country por supuesto. La primera canción era de ritmo trepidante y alegre, e incluso Regina parecía dejarse llevar. La segunda fue tan rápida casi como la primera, pero con una letra en la que se hablaba de un hombre al que su mujer encerraba en casa. Cuando más trataba el hombre de razonar con ella, más se enfadaba su mujer. Para cuando terminó la canción, el auditorio entero se reía.

Regina se levantó.

—Ha sido muy divertido —dijo—, pero me gustaría marcharme.

Robin se levantó y colocó su silla, con intención de seguirla fuera del restaurante.

Pero la banda comenzó a tocar una triste canción de amor y Regina se paró en seco.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó él al oído.

—No. Que me encanta esta canción.

Estaba tan cerca que su perfume de flores era una verdadera tentación. Sin considerar el buen juicio de la acción, tomó su mano y la guio con suavidad hasta la pista de baile.

—Deberíamos irnos —protestó ella.

Robin se limitó a rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Ella no se acercó, así que tuvo que decirle:

—Prometo no morder.

Pero cuando ella le dedicó una de sus miradas, él añadió riendo:

—A menos que me lo pidas educadamente.

Con un suspiro que Robin no supo interpretar, Regina se dejó abrazar. No estaba seguro de por qué la había invitado a bailar, pero al tenerla ya en brazos, no le importó.

Era maravilloso sentirla tan cerca.

Ella dijo algo, pero él no la oyó, así que se acercó más.

—No se me da muy bien bailar —dijo con voz suave, puramente femenina.

Regina la miró y los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par cuando él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo, sin importarle si lo oía o no.

Quizás fue porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a una mujer en los brazos. O quizás porque Regina se hubiera quitado la máscara, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a la mujer que había en su interior. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, quería seguir bailando con ella, disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

Cuando volvió a abrazarla, sintió que se derretía en sus brazos y pasó una mano por su espalda. Sus pechos se rozaban con el suyo, las piernas con sus muslos. El deseo creció en su interior, disparando la velocidad de su sangre. Perdido en aquellas sensaciones, la besó suavemente en el cuello.

—Robin, pienso que no es buena idea —dijo ella, pero se acercó a sus labios más que alejarse de ellos.

—No pienses tanto —contestó él, besando entonces la línea de su mandíbula.

La banda interpretó los últimos acordes de la canción justo cuando la miraba a los ojos. El impulso que le empujaba era estúpido y peligroso. Muy, pero que muy estúpido.

Miró entonces sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y que parecían tan suaves…

—Robin…

Su voz era la de una mujer excitada.

Haciendo caso omiso de todas las luces de advertencia que se encendían ante sus ojos, hizo lo único que sabía que no debía hacer: se inclinó y la besó en la boca. Apasionadamente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Lo último que Regina esperaba era que Robin la besara, pero cuando lo hizo, todo su cuerpo fue sacudido por el deseo y sin dudar, ella lo besó también. Intensamente. Completamente.

Paraíso. Besarlo fue como entrar en el paraíso.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó flotar en aquella fantasía, de la que pretendía disfrutar hasta el último segundo.

De hecho, tan perdida estaba en las sensaciones que él le estaba proporcionando que se olvidó por completo de dónde estaban hasta que una camarera cargada con una bandeja la empujó sin querer al atravesar la pista de baile.

—Ay lo siento —se disculpó la camarera al ver que se separaban—. No pretendía estropearles el momento.

Regina asintió ausente. Toda su atención estaba en Robin, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él fue el primero en recuperarse y en sonreír a la camarera de mediana edad.

—No hay problema. Deberíamos haber escogido un sitio mejor.

La camarera le guiñó un ojo a Regina.

—A veces hay que hacerlo cuándo y dónde nos lo pide la necesidad.

Regina sonrió débilmente al volver a la realidad. Robin la había besado. Besado de verdad. Y ella a él.

No, no, no. Aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Estaba debatiéndose en cómo manejar la situación cuando sintió que Robin tomaba su brazo.

—Volvamos al hotel.

Eso terminó de descongelarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Porque si piensas que por un beso voy a…

Robin comenzó reír.

— ¡Para, para! Que lo de que volvamos al hotel no quiere decir que pretendiera llevarte a la cama conmigo.

Genial. Había hecho el ridículo. Respiró hondo.

—Claro. Ya lo sabía.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que pasara ella primero para salir del restaurante. Pero cuando pasó junto a él, le oyó decir:

—A menos que tú quieras. Soy un chico fácil.

Regina se volteó a mirarlo. A tan corta distancia podía percibir el aroma a manzana que debía provenir del jabón que utilizaba y que amenazaba con seducir sus sentidos. Pero ella no se dejó.

—Pues yo no lo soy.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, que ya lo solucionaremos.

Parecía tan serio, tan sincero, que Regina no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

—Estás loco —le dijo y él sonrió—. Completamente loco.

Y ella también. Lo había besado sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era? Robin de Locksley era el prototipo de hombre de éxito con las mujeres.

Su forma de comportarse, su sonrisa, su arte con las palabras. Había sido una cena muy agradable, sí, pero eso no era excusa. Debería haberle parado los pies antes de que la besara y no derretirse entre sus brazos como un trozo de mantequilla puesto al sol.

Recogieron su chaqueta y se marcharon. Una vez en el estacionamiento, Regina se enfrentó a los hechos. Besar a Robin había sido un gran error, pero un error comprensible.

Al fin y al cabo era un hombre tremendamente sensual. Pero ahora tenía que asegurarse de que nunca volviera a ocurrir.

—He leído en una revista científica que el cerebro puedo llegar a explotar si se piensa demasiado —comentó él—. Ocurre cada dos por tres.

—Ja, ja. Supongo que eso es algo de lo que tú no vas a tener que preocuparte nunca.

Robin se rió mientras le abría la puerta del coche de alquiler.

— ¿Sabes, Regina? Me gustas de verdad.

Era un comentario totalmente inesperado y Regina lo miró, preguntándose si sería sincero. No debería importarle si le gustaba o no, pero en el fondo, así era.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —contestó ella, subiéndose al coche.

Robin se echó a reír.

—Creo que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

De vuelta al hotel, fue él quien se encargó de nuevo de trabar conversación.

—Te lo digo en serio, Regina. Pensar tanto no es bueno para ti.

—No te preocupes, que no me va a estallar el cerebro —contestó, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Tenía un dolor tremendo en la sien derecha.

—Pero no dejas de darle vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido. Ha sido solo un beso, Regina. Puede que no debiera haberlo hecho, pero tampoco es como si te hubiera dado una patada en la espinilla. No ha pasado nada. Nadie ha resultado herido. No ha significado nada.

Se alegraba de que pensara así, pero para estar segura, quería dejar claras unas cuantas cosas para evitar cualquier posible confusión.

—Eso es cierto. El beso no ha significado nada. Pero lo más importante de todo es que no podemos volver a hacerlo jamás. Tenemos un negocio que dirigir.

Robin se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—El beso ha sido un impulso, Regina. Un impulso tonto, lo reconozco, pero nada más que eso. De todos modos y si quieres sentirte mejor, cuando volvamos a Chicago alquilaré un bote en el lago Michigan y cuando estemos lo bastante lejos de la orilla, puedes ahogarme un par de veces. ¿Te parece bien?

Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, la había hecho reír. No tenía ganas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Me parece bien.

—Y puesto que lo del beso te ha inquietado tanto, prometo no volver a acercar mis labios a los tuyos —entraron en el estacionamiento del hotel y encontraron un sitio—. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y yo qué? —se soltó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y quiso bajar del coche, pero él puso una mano en su brazo y Regina se volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Prometes no volver a acercar tus labios a los míos?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte de mis labios.

Abrió la puerta un poco más, pero él aún le impidió salir.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque sé que te gustaría pensar que lo del beso fue todo culpa mía, pero tú también has participado.

Estaba claro que quería quitarle hierro al asunto y sabía que era lo mejor. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en que había sido un impulso que nunca volvería a repetirse y que ambos olvidarían lo antes posible.

Pero en el fondo, Regina sabía que olvidarse del beso de Robin iba a ser difícil, al menos para ella. Jamás un beso la había hecho sentirse tan viva, tan sensual, tan sexy.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Robin, que no volveré a besarte.

Él le contestó con aquella sonrisa suya de chico malo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Entonces quitó la mano, abrió su puerta y dijo:

—Bien, porque no me gustaría pasarme las próximas semanas preocupándome por mi virtud.

.

.

.

.

.

La reunión con Zelena Waldorf estaba siendo completamente distinta a la anterior. Para empezar, no estaba coqueteando con él. Es más, casi lo había ignorado, lo cual no le preocupaba en absoluto. Era mejor así.

Puesto que aquellos anuncios habían sido idea de Regina, debía ser ella quien se los presentara. En aquel momento, Regina le estaba explicando la idea utilizando un boceto de lo que podían ser los anuncios en papel. Para ello había utilizado una de las fotografías que habían tomado de Tyler sin que él se diera cuenta, de pie al lado de su hermano.

Regina explicaba que la versión definitiva podía ser algo así, con Tyler vestido con ropa de rodeo.

—Un vaquero —murmuró Zelena enarcando una sola ceja y mirando a Robin—. ¿Es un vaquero de verdad o alguien a quien le gustan los disfraces?

—Es de verdad. Regina y yo nos quedamos un buen rato en el rodeo. Se le da de maravilla echarle el lazo a las reses.

Zelena se rió y volvió a mirar a Regina.

—Un vaquero, ¿eh? Un cliché un poco gastado, pero efectivo. Ese chico puede funcionar, pero asegúrense de que no acabáremos con una serie de ellos que parezcan bailarines de strip-tease.

—De acuerdo —le aseguró Regina y Robin reparó en el color que le tiñó las mejillas—. De hecho, en los anuncios de prensa, pretendemos identificar a Tyler como un participante en rodeos no como un vaquero.

—Debería funcionar —contestó Zelena, apartó la silla y se levantó. Robin se levantó también—. Utilicen al hermano en el anuncio. Es una monada —y de camino hacia la puerta, añadió por encima del hombro—. Preparen el primer anuncio lo antes posible.

Robin se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones e iba a acompañarla hasta la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina se quedaba sola. La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella hizo ademán de que fuese él quien la acompañara a la puerta.

—Estoy muy satisfecha con la forma que está cobrando la campaña —le dijo Zelena mientras caminaban.

—Gracias. La idea ha sido de Regina.

Quería que lo supiera.

—No importa a quién se le haya ocurrido —dijo Regina, que venía un poco más atrás—. En D&S trabajamos en equipo.

Robin se detuvo y ocupó tanto espacio del recibidor que Zelena tuvo que detenerse también.

—Somos un equipo, pero yo creo que es importante que sepa a quién se le ocurrió la idea de no utilizar modelos.

Miró a Regina y vio sorpresa en su cara, lo que le molestó. ¿Acaso pensaría que iba a robarle la idea? En demasiadas ocasiones, cuando trabajaba para Markland y Jacobs, sus ideas se las agenciaban otros y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera en su propia agencia.

Zelena sonrió y le dio una palmada a Regina en el hombro.

—Me alegro por ti. Me gusta la idea, pero debes aprender de Robin. No seas tímida. Dile al mundo lo que eres capaz de hacer. Las mujeres suelen ser demasiado condescendientes en los negocios. — y con una sonrisa, añadió— Desde luego yo no —y volviéndose a Robin, preguntó—: ¿Algo más? Él negó con la cabeza y se despidieron.

—A veces me recuerda a los tornados —le comentó a Regina cuando ya se había marchado.

—Desde luego —al pasar frente a la mesa de Emma añadió—. Por cierto, no tenías por qué haber especificado de quién ha sido la idea.

—Por supuesto que sí —al reparar en que Emma estaba oyendo la conversación, señaló a su despacho—. Pasa.

Regina dudó y él supo por qué. El maldito beso otra vez. ¿Es que se imaginaba que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella en el sofá para intentar arrancarle el traje? Para empezar, no tenía tiempo para una tarea tan ardua. Llevaba más capas de ropa que los vaqueros del rancho.

— ¿Por qué te sonríes? —le preguntó ella.

¿Se estaba sonriendo? No se había dado cuenta.

—Por nada.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando empezaba a pensar que eres un hombre antipático, después de lo que le has dicho a Zelena, has tenido que echarlo todo a perder. No quiero ni imaginarme en qué estabas pensando.

Riéndose, Robin pasó un brazo por el suyo y la hizo entrar en su despacho.

—No estoy pensando en nada. Vamos, pasa. Tenemos que hablar.

—Deberíamos volver a la sala de reuniones y acabar los detalles con Mary Margaret y Belle.

—Ellos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

La vio dudar aún y suspiró.

—Fue solo un beso, Regina. No puedes pasarte la vida evitándome por un beso.

Había empezado a pedirle que hablara en voz baja antes de que dijera aquella última frase, pero él la había ignorado. No era él quien se negaba a entrar en el despacho. No quería hablar de su relación de trabajo en el recibidor, con Emma escuchando todo lo que decía, ¡pero diablos…! Ella lo había decidido así.

Regina volvió a congelarlo con otra de sus miradas y entró en el despacho murmurando algo entre dientes. Por absurdo que pareciera, le gustaba cuando se ponía así. Enrojecía un poco y los ojos le brillaban. El enfado le sentaba bien… un pensamiento que no revelaría ni bajo tortura.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora? —quiso saber una vez estuvieron en la intimidad del despacho.

¡Diablos…! ¿Otra vez estaba sonriendo? Su única excusa era haber conseguido que por fin le dirigiese la palabra mirándolo a los ojos y no por encima del hombro.

—Estás un poco raro hoy —añadió ella, sentándose frente a su mesa.

En lugar de sentarse en su sillón habitual, escogió quedarse junto a ella, apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Quería que le prestase toda la atención, pero al percibir su perfume con aquel suave olor a flores se preguntó si habría hecho bien.

¿Qué tenía Regina, con aquel traje casi de buzo, que le hacía desear aullarle a la luna?

Regina no era su tipo. Quizás fuese por eso. Quizás fuese el atractivo de lo desconocido.

Para empezar, ¿quién sabía lo que ocultaría bajo aquellos recatados trajes de chaqueta?

Al bailar con ella había sentido algunas curvas, pero todas bien ocultas. Y por otro lado, estaba su cabeza. No entendía su forma de razonar. Normalmente era una mujer que lo tenía todo bien estructurado, siempre bajo control, quizás por el hecho de que los hombres de su familia eran unos descontrolados.

Pero de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba con él, era puro fuego. El mismo fuego que había sentido en sus besos.

Y aquel maldito fuego era lo que seguía intrigándole.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —la oyó preguntar, irritada—. Tienes una cara rarísima hoy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre dientes. Trabajo. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Ah, sí, Zelena!—. Ahora que nos han dado luz verde, tenemos que organizar una sesión de fotos con Tyler y luego pasar a la siguiente ciudad. He pensado que Madison estaría bien.

—Sí, me parece bien. Esta semana empezaré con los trabajos preliminares mientras Mary Margaret y tú se ocupan de la sesión de Tyler.

Robin asintió y decantándose por la sensatez, se sentó en su sillón.

—Entonces, el lunes que viene salimos para Madison. Le pediré a Emma que organice el viaje. Durante los dos próximos meses, vamos a tener que viajar bastante.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—Quizás sería mejor que te lleves a Mary Margaret o Belle.

Su comentario no le sorprendió. Esperaba que de un momento a otro, intentara zafarse.

—Ya hablamos de esto antes de ir a Dallas. Quiero que seas tú quien elija los hombres para la campaña —se inclinó sobre la mesa—. ¿O es esta tu forma de decir que preferirías que no te acompañara?

—No —dijo, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara—. Tú también tienes que estar.

—Entonces… no me fastidies que todavía estamos con lo del beso. Deja de preocuparte, por favor, que no voy a volver a besarte —no dejó de mirarla hasta que ella levantó la mirada—. Regina, tenemos que comportarnos como adultos y olvidarnos de ese tema. Han pasado ya cuatro días, ¿y me has visto acercarme a tu boca?

Regina se quedó tiesa como un palo. Genial. Se avecinaba otra bronca.

—No, te has comportado bien —dijo—, pero no sé si es inteligente que volvamos a trabajar tan estrechamente. Sobre todo estando fuera de la ciudad.

—Oye, que mis labios son de fiar —bromeó—. Si tienes dudas, debe ser porque no confíes en ti misma.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría muerto y descuartizado, pero aquella era una situación que sabía bien cómo manejar. Al menos había conseguido que dejara de preocuparse por el beso.

—Olvídalo —dijo Robin.

—No voy a tener una aventura contigo —declaró, mirándolo sin pestañear.

No le habría sorprendido más que le diese un puñetazo con guantes de boxeo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? No te ofendas, pero tener una aventura contigo sólo serviría para dañarlo todo más —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Regina, ¿de verdad crees que el hecho de que no viajáramos juntos impediría que tuviésemos una aventura? Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Ir con Mary Margaret, Belle o Killian? Bueno, no. Con Killian no, porque es joven y atractivo y quien sabe lo que podrías acabar haciendo con él.

Killian era el asistente de Belle.

Regina lo estaba fusilando con la mirada.

—Estupendo, Robin. Sencillamente genial. Me encanta saber que te estás tomando esto tan en serio.

—No me lo estoy tomando en serio porque no merece la pena tomárselo. No fue más que un estúpido beso.

¡Maldita sea! No quería enfadarse tanto, pero es que era así como se sentía. ¿Qué pensarían sus empleados si de pronto Regina se negara a viajar con él? ¿Por qué se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil?

Robin sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo fue un besito, Regina, no el fin del mundo. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Que en Madison todo saldrá bien.

Ella tardó casi un minuto en responder.

—Está bien. Volveremos a intentarlo —se levantó—. Lo que no quiero es que nuestra relación se complique.

Entendía lo que sentía. Ninguno de los dos quería o necesitaba que aquella situación se complicara. Él estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Regina, ella pondría de la suya.

—No se complicará —contestó, pero no pudo evitar no estar tan seguro en el fondo.

.

.

.

.

.

—No sé nada de modelos —dijo el joven, pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra—. Estoy muy ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo.

Regina entendía su problema. Debía pensar que estaban locos, pero sabía que Alex Dumas era perfecto para «Amante». Absolutamente perfecto. El joven no solo estudiaba medicina, sino que trabajaba a tiempo parcial y cooperaba con el banco de alimentos local. Todo ello le convertía en el Amante perfecto.

—No te robaremos demasiado tiempo y la sesión fotográfica será aquí mismo —dijo Regina, intentando convencerlo. Miró a Robin, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Seguro que no te vendría mal el dinero. La universidad es muy cara.

Alex meditó un instante mientras Regina contenía la respiración. «Di que sí», le pidió en silencio. Robin y ella llevaban dos días buscando al chico adecuado en Madison. Al final, se le había ocurrido pasarse por el banco de alimentos y al ver a Alex supo inmediatamente que era su segundo Amante.

—No me malinterprete, señorita Mills. Me vendría bien el dinero, pero lo de hacer de modelo no es lo mío.

—No tardaremos más que una tarde —explicó y volvió a mirar a Robin.

— ¿Te gustaría ver el primer anuncio de la serie? —se le ocurrió.

Alex se alegró ante la idea.

—Sí, me gustaría verlo.

Regina sacó una carpeta de su enorme bolso.

—Hicimos las fotos la semana pasada. Este chico es de Texas. Está ahorrando para comprarse un rancho.

Alex estudió detenidamente el anuncio, con expresión inescrutable. Regina sabía que si el anuncio no le convencía, se quedarían sin argumentos. A la izquierda, Tyler aparecía en vaqueros y camisa de cuadros. A la derecha estaban su hermano y él, ambos de esmoquin. Al pie se leía, "Un verdadero Amante se preocupa por su familia".

— ¡Vaya! Está genial. Yo pensé que querían algo más… bueno ya saben… picante —dijo Alex.

¡Bingo! Regina miró a Robin, que le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Tu anuncio sería de este mismo tipo —le dijo al chico—. Una foto tuya a la izquierda con tu ropa de todos los días y la de la derecha, vestido de esmoquin.

Alex volvió a mirar la foto.

— ¿Y qué diría al pie?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás, Un verdadero Amante se preocupa por los demás? —sugirió, pero ante la mueca de Robin, corrigió—. O algo así. Lo que queremos decir es que el hombre ideal no tiene que ver con el aspecto físico, sino con el carácter. El tipo de hombre del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría. Alguien que esté marcando diferencias en este mundo. Eso es lo que verdaderamente hace distinto a un hombre, su alma.

Alex estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que le decía.

— ¿Usted cree que yo soy así? — Negó con la cabeza—. No yo no soy tan especial.

El hecho de que no se creyera distinto le hacía muy especial. No era de los que perdían el tiempo alabándose delante del espejo, sino de los que estaban dispuestos a conseguir que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor.

Perfecto para Amante.

—Sí, eres muy especial y queremos transmitir ese mensaje. Por supuesto también estarás guapo en el anuncio. Queremos vender colonia, pero te prometo que los anuncios tendrán buen gusto —dijo y miró a Robin en busca de confirmación, pero se encontró con que la estaba mirando frunciendo el ceño. Parecía incómodo y eso era raro. Pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él. Alex estaba empezando a ceder.

—Alex, no pretendemos hacerte parecer una especie de jugador. Eres un joven guapo, pero lo que te hace tan atractivo es que ayudes a otras personas. Tu trabajo en el banco de alimentos, tus estudios de pediatría. Eres un tipo genial y queremos que eso se vea.

Cuando terminó de hablar, miró de nuevo a Robin, que al final se decidió a participar en la conversación.

—Regina tiene razón. Eres un buen chico, la clase de persona que merece crédito por lo que hace —Robin le dio una palmada en el hombro—. No queremos que hagas algo con lo que te sientas incómodo y estos anuncios van a ser geniales. Incluso tu madre estaría de acuerdo.

Robin le dio en el punto justo, porque Alex sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mi madre se volvería loca. Organizaría una fiesta para enseñarles el anuncio a sus amigas.

—Sí, las madres son así —se rió Robin—. La mía aún sigue llevando fotos de mi graduación en el jardín de infancia. Bueno, ¿qué dices, Alex? Si el aspecto legal está correcto, ¿vas a querer hacerlo?

Cuando Alex asintió, Regina pudo respirar tranquila por fin.

—Sí —dijo el chico—. La verdad es que el dinero me vendría de maravilla.

Regina estuvo a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Habían encontrado al «Amante» número dos. Tras acordar una próxima reunión, se marcharon.

—Estoy entusiasmada —dijo, una vez iban ya de camino al hotel—. Alex va a quedar perfecto en el anuncio.

Robin la miró brevemente, pero como llevaba gafas de sol, no pudo verle los ojos. Eso sí, estaba extrañamente silencioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? A mí me parece que Alex será un Amante perfecto.

—Y lo será —contestó él.

Al menos su voz sonaba normal. No estaba enfadado, gracias a Dios.

—Si estás de acuerdo en que Alex es un candidato perfecto, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno.

Ya. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, había llegado a conectar con aquel hombre y estaba claro que en aquel momento, algo le molestaba.

—Si crees que Alex no es buena elección, habría preferido que me lo dijeses antes de que hubiera empleado tanto tiempo en convencerlo.

—No es que me parezca mala elección, sino todo lo contrario. Además, estoy seguro de que a Zelena le va a gustar el enfoque que le estás dando a la campaña. Al no centrarte en el aspecto de un solo hombre, estás enviando un mensaje sutil muy bueno.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Tyler se ocupa de su hermano pequeño. Alex trabaja para un banco de alimentos. Son buenos chicos que, como tú le has dicho, ayudan a otras personas.

—Pero yo no pretendo enviar ningún mensaje, aparte del hecho de que cualquier hombre puede ser un «Amante».

—Has elegido hombres atractivos que desempeñan labores de voluntariado, que son personas que se involucran y ayudan. La clase de hombres en la que se puede confiar.

Regina quería contestarle, pero no lo hizo. Tenía razón. Tanto Tyler como Alex eran jóvenes en los que se podía confiar.

—Supongo que cualquier estudiante de psicología de primer año podría imaginarse por qué me gustan los hombres que ofrecen seguridad —dijo, sonriendo—. Soy transparente.

—No. Lo que pasa es que eres una mujer con prioridades claras y te gustan los hombres que también las tengan. Esa profundidad de pensamiento ayudará en la campaña.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Entonces, si ese no es el problema, ¿cuál es?

Robin la miró brevemente.

— ¿Qué te hace suponer que hay un problema?

—Espera —dijo ella, tocándose el cuello—. ¿Es que se me ha olvidado ponerme hoy el colgante en el que dice "No soy estúpida"?

Robin se rió.

—No te rindes, ¿eh?

—Pues no. Soy muy persistente.

—También podría decirse de otro modo.

Cuando Robin paró el coche en un semáforo, ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

Como siempre que lo tocaba, sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —insistió.

—Nada, Regina. Creo que Alex es genial y que va a ser uno de los valores de la campaña.

— ¿Pero?

Sonrió brevemente antes de poner el coche de nuevo en movimiento.

—Esperemos que haya un suministro interminable de santos guapos.

— ¡Vamos, Robin, que no tienen que ser santos!

Llegaron al estacionamiento, se estacionó, se quitó las gafas y la miró.

—Vale. Esperemos entonces que el mundo tenga otros cuatro hombres guapos dispuestos a salvarlo.

Se bajó del coche y se fue caminando hacia el hotel, mientras Regina se quedaba en su asiento, viendo cómo se alejaba. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que Robin estaba celoso.

Qué ridiculez. No podía estar celoso. Para empezar, le había dejado bien claro que lo de besarla no tenía importancia para él. Además, Robin no tenía de qué preocuparse en cuanto a lo del aspecto físico. Él era precisamente un hombre guapo… y mucho más.

—Celoso, ¿eh? Sí, ya… —murmuró, bajándose del coche—. Y yo soy la Cenicienta.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Robin estaba sentado en la sala de su madre, revisando el montón de facturas que le había dado. Eran bastantes, pero podía pagarlas. Al menos en aquella ocasión.

Aun así, si la agencia no despegaba pronto, tendría que considerar la posibilidad de buscarse otro trabajo si quería seguir corriendo con los gastos de su madre y de su hermana.

E iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Se lo debía a su madre. Victoria de Locksley había trabajado día y noche para cuidar de él y de su hermana, Ruby, tras la muerte de su padre. Era una mujer de una enorme fortaleza. Incluso a aquellas alturas de su vida, padeciendo los dolores de una artritis, seguía trabajando. Era siempre la primera en colaborar en la iglesia y a ella acudían todas sus amigas cuando necesitaban ayuda.

Había aprendido mucho de ella mientras crecía. El valor del trabajo duro, la importancia de la familia y cómo levantarse estando caído. Pero sobre todo, había aprendido a perseguir sus sueños. Victoria creía firmemente en los suyos.

Y él, en cuanto la edad se lo había permitido, había ayudado a mantener su casa en un intento de conseguir que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. A los trece años, se ganaba unas monedas haciendo recados para los vecinos. A los catorce, les cortaba el césped. A los dieciséis, se buscó un trabajo como acomodador en el cine local, que desempeñaba después de salir del colegio. La carrera la había estudiado con beca y trabajando a tiempo parcial. Y por fin en los últimos años había conseguido dinero suficiente para proporcionar bienestar a los suyos.

Pagar las facturas era más fácil cuando trabajaba para Markland y Jacobs. Trabajando para ellos ganaba mucho más que lo que Regina y él podían permitirse por el momento.

Pero a la larga, todo cambiaría si Regina y él eran capaces de poner definitivamente en marcha la agencia.

—Siento que haya tantas facturas, hijo —dijo su madre, acomodándose en la mecedora que había frente a él—. Es que todo está tan caro… sobre todo la Seguridad Social.

—No te preocupes, mamá —le aseguró, guardándose las facturas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Puedo pagarlas.

—Estoy segura de que podría conseguir algún trabajo de limpieza si es necesario.

Robin respondió tajante.

—De eso, nada. Puedo pagar. La agencia va bien.

Su mamá entrelazó las manos y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, jovencito?

Robin se rió ante aquel intento de hacerle parecer de nuevo un niño de cuatro años.

— ¿Es que te he mentido alguna vez?

Entonces fue ella quien se rió.

—No querrás de verdad que te conteste a eso, ¿no?

—Mejor, no.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y observó a su madre. Tenía buen aspecto. Parecía relajada y feliz y se alegraba de haber podido contribuir a ello.

— ¿Has hablado últimamente con Ruby? —preguntó él.

Victoria elevó la mirada al cielo.

—Es tan mala como tú. Este semestre tiene un montón de asignaturas para acabar lo antes posible la carrera y ponerse a ganar dinero por su trabajo.

— ¿Necesita algo?

—Supongo que te refieres a dinero, ¿no? Pues no le vendría mal —por un momento lo miró en silencio, llena de orgullo—. ¿Cómo he podido tener un hijo como tú?

—No lo sé. Supongo que estabas en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Robin se rió.

—Supongo —se levantó y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente—. Eres el mejor hijo que una madre puede tener —dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

—Gracias. Espera, que voy a pulirme la orla de santo.

Su madre volvió a la mecedora.

—En serio, Robin, eres un buen hombre. Tan bueno que sólo voy a decirte una vez en toda la noche que deberías buscarte una mujer especial y casarte con ella.

—Te agradezco que sólo vayas a decírmelo una vez —contestó—. Mañana por la mañana ingresaré dinero en la cuenta de Ruby.

—Me ha dicho que podría conseguir un trabajo para que no tengas que mandarle tanto dinero. Yo creo que es una buena idea.

—No —Robin no admitía discusión en ese tema. Había prometido pagarle a su hermana la universidad e iba a hacerlo así—. No podría concentrarse en sus estudios si tiene que trabajar. Ya me preocuparé yo del dinero.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que le llegó al corazón.

—Y yo me preocupo por ti, cariño. Es demasiada responsabilidad y sé que te está pesando. Pareces cansado.

Su comentario lo agarró desprevenido.

—No estoy cansado.

Su madre ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí que lo estás. ¿Es que duermes poco últimamente?

Sí, pero no por el trabajo, sino porque pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Regina.

—Es que he estado de viaje —le dijo—. Primero en Dallas, luego en Madison. Salimos para Charleston dentro de un par de días.

—No es eso —su madre entornó los ojos para estudiarlo más de cerca—. Algo te preocupa, lo sé.

Robin gimió.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que te guste hacer de adivinadora. Estoy bien, mamá.

Era difícil que se le escapara algo a su madre. De niño, pocas veces había podido ocultarle algo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió—. Cuéntame lo del libro nuevo de himnos de la iglesia.

—Ha sido un buen intento, pero no creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Será mejor que me cuentes lo que te ronda por la cabeza. Lo averiguaré más tarde o más temprano, así que…

Robin bajó la cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces le había oído decir aquella frase? Miles, seguramente.

Y tenía razón. Siempre conseguía saberlo todo. Pero no en aquella ocasión.

—No tendrás problemas con Regina, ¿verdad?

—No, ninguno —mintió.

La atracción que sentía por Regina lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada dos por tres, se encontraba pensando en ella, pero ya encontraría el modo de solucionarlo.

Victoria asintió, pero Robin estaba seguro de que no le había creído.

—Ya. Y ese chico que encontraron en Texas… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Tyler Roberts.

—Eso. ¿Va a trabajar para ustedes?

Sus ojos, tan azules como los de Robin, lo estudiaban fijamente.

—Sí. Y también el chico de Madison, Alex Dumas. La campaña tiene una pinta estupenda —le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. ¿Ves, mamá? No hay problema.

—Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. No me cuentes lo que está pasando. Ya lo averiguaré yo —contestó con una sonrisa demasiado dulce—. Veamos: ¿qué es lo que ya sé hasta ahora?

—Vamos, mamá —protestó Robin, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Estabas bien antes del viaje a Dallas, pero desde que volviste, estás como distraído. Supongo entonces que debe tratarse de algo que ocurrió allí. Regina y tú iban solos. ¿Discutieron?

—No. Y estás malgastando el tiempo, mamá. No me pasa nada.

Pero ella siguió adelante.

— ¿Has sabido algo de David?

Robin suspiró, consciente de que el interrogatorio podía durar toda la noche.

—El que David se haya marchado no nos ha planteado ningún problema, así que deja de preocuparte. Pero no, no hemos sabido nada de él. No parece tener intención de volver, pero Regina y yo lo estamos haciendo bien solos.

Eso era cierto. Unas semanas antes, le habría parecido imposible, pero trabajaban bien juntos. Ahora lo único que tenía que encontrar era el modo de atenuar la profunda atracción que había entre ellos.

Por el momento, nada de lo que había intentado había funcionado y el viaje a Madison sólo había atizado la atracción entre ellos. Incluso había llegado a enfadarse cuando Regina había sido tan 'amable' con Alex para convencerlo. Desde luego, era un chico estupendo, guapo, voluntario para la comunidad. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle?

Pero él no había podido evitar sentir celos. ¿Él, celoso de un niño de veintiún años?

Increíble.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Regina y tú no tienen ningún problema?

Regina parpadeó varias veces.

—Sí. Nos llevamos de maravilla.

—Eso está bien —dijo su madre, aunque su expresión era pensativa—. Me gustaría conocerla. Me recuerda mucho a ti. Siempre hace lo correcto.

Robin miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te equivocas de lado a lado. Regina no se parece nada a mí. Es una mujer inflexible, remilgada y…

«Y besa de maravilla».

—Es completamente distinta a mí —concluyó.

Su madre sonrió.

— ¿Ah, sí? Las diferencias son precisamente lo que le da chispa a la vida.

No le gustaba nada la forma en que lo estaba mirando su madre. Tenía que ponerle freno a todo aquello antes de que se le ocurriera algo descabellado.

—No sigas, mamá.

Victoria sonrió.

—Lo único que digo es que estoy segura de que Regina y tú harían una pareja estupenda.

Robin frunció el ceño.

—Regina y yo somos socios. Eso es todo.

La mirada de su madre fue de absoluta inocencia, pero Robin no se lo tragó ni por un instante.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

.

.

.

.

—Estas fotos de Alex son geniales —dijo Belle al entrar en el despacho de Regina a la mañana siguiente—. Está de muerte. Tan bien como Tyler.

Regina apartó la mirada del ordenador y miró las fotos. Belle tenía razón. Alex estaba genial. Iba a vender un montón de colonia. ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de él?

—Desde luego está guapísimo —dijo. En unas cuantas instantáneas aparecía vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta y en otras, con esmoquin. Era muy fotogénico.

— ¡Ay! —suspiró Belle teatralmente—. Hace palpitar mi corazón.

Ojalá su corazón palpitase también por él, o por cualquier otro hombre, del mismo modo que palpitaba cuando Robin estaba cerca. Bastaba con que dijera "Hola" para que en su cuerpo se declarase un incendio.

¡Qué deprimente!

Dejó las fotos sobre la mesa y miró a Belle. Más joven que ella, era una chica de estatura baja y delgada, con el pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, era guapa, abierta e inteligente.

—Estas fotos van a funcionar de maravilla —le dijo—. ¿Algo más?

Belle se sentó frente a ella.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero ¿estás bien? Pareces distraída últimamente.

Belle le caía bien. Muy bien. Desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien, pero no podía hablar con ella de lo que de verdad la preocupaba. No sería apropiado, así que decidió mentir.

—Estoy bien.

—Sí ya. Un montón de gente de esta oficina está bien últimamente. Ayer mismo, Robin le dijo a Mary Margaret que estaba bien.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que a Robin le pasara algo.

Belle se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que está bien, pero parece distraído, igual que tú. Pero los demás nos hemos dado cuenta de que parecen evitarse cuando están en la oficina.

¿Que los empleados se habían dado cuenta de que evitaba a Robin? Aquello empezaba a complicarse.

—No nos evitamos. Lo que pasa es que tenemos mucho trabajo y con tanto viaje, no hay quién se ponga al día con el papeleo de la oficina.

Belle se inclinó hacia delante, preocupada.

—Es que Emma, Mary Margaret y yo, no podemos evitar preguntarnos si las cosas van bien con el negocio. Con la marcha de David, sé que necesitamos que la campaña de Amante funcione. ¿Es que tiene problemas la empresa? ¿Es por eso por lo que Robin y tú están tan tensos?

No se esperaba algo así, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Todo va bien en la empresa. Genial, diría yo. Esta semana nos han llamado dos empresas más para ver si podemos montarles campañas. Vamos a tener un montón de trabajo.

Belle parecía aliviada.

—Me alegro.

—Pero también tienes que saber, que una vez hayamos terminado con Amante, Robin va a comprar mi parte. La publicidad no está en mi línea de trabajo, pero estoy segura de ustedes podrán quedarse.

Regina esperaba que Belle se sorprendiera al menos, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Sé que el campo de la publicidad no es el tuyo, así que no te culpo por querer dejarlo. Eh… ¿tú crees de verdad que Robin nos mantendrá aquí a los demás?

—Seguro —contestó, contenta con que Belle quisiera quedarse.

Robin ya tendría bastantes problemas sin tener que ocuparse de contratar personal nuevo.

Belle se levantó mucho más relajada.

—Se lo comunicaré a la tropa. Gracias, Regina, por contárnoslo —dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Robin creí que iba a ser como David. Un tipo guapo, encantador, pero del que no te podías fiar. Y no es así en absoluto. Es un hombre muy responsable y me gusta trabajar para él. Es un buen jefe.

Y salió. Regina intentó volver a concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no lo consiguió.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Belle. Robin era, en verdad, un gran jefe.

Se ocupaba de que todos sus empleados se sintieran apreciados y como en casa.

Pero Belle también había mencionado algo que Regina no podía ignorar.

Robin y ella no podían seguir evitándose. Durante el tiempo que siguiera en la empresa tendrían que mejorar su relación laboral. Los dos eran adultos, así que bien podrían dejar a un lado aquella molesta atracción y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Suspirando, se levantó y salió del despacho en busca de Robin. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener aquella conversación con él, pero aquel momento no era el mejor para tener a los empleados distraídos. Todo el mundo tenía que estar concentrado en la campaña de Amante.

La puerta del despacho de Robin estaba abierta, como siempre, así que llamó con los nudillos y él inmediatamente levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó, entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Claro.

Se acercó a la mesa sin tener muy claro cómo empezar aquella conversación.

—Estás trabajando mucho desde que volvimos de Madison.

—Tú también —contestó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Belle estuvo en mi despacho hace un par de minutos. Se han dado cuenta de que nos evitamos y están preocupados porque pueda haber problemas con la agencia.

—Supongo que tú les habrás asegurado que no es así.

Parecía tan tranquilo y complaciente, se acercó un poco más.

—Sí, pero creo que tenía razón en algo, tenemos que dejar de evitarnos.

Él se frotó la sien izquierda.

—Regina yo no te estoy evitando. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo.

La verdad es que parecía muy cansado y sin pararse a pensar, bordeó la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él al verla tan cerca.

¿Qué hacía? Buena pregunta.

—Pues… pensaba darte un masaje —dijo lacónicamente. ¿Pero cómo podía habérsele ocurrido algo así?—. Olvídalo.

—Sí, mejor. Creo que nos irá mucho mejor si no nos tocamos ninguna parte del cuerpo, ¿no te parece?

Rápidamente se retiró al otro lado de la mesa, sintiéndose enrojecer.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿era eso de lo que querías hablarme? ¿De que deje de evitarte?

Su tono no revelaba nada en particular, pero había algo en su mirada que sí. Algo salvaje. Algo masculino. Y Regina sintió un cosquilleo por la piel.

—Creo que sería bueno que los empleados nos viesen juntos —dijo con dificultad.

Despacio, como a cámara lenta, Robin sonrió.

—Claro, Regina. No hay problema. Si quieres, puedo ser tu sombra. Incluso puedo entrar al baño de las chicas. No es que con eso vayamos a conseguir que los empleados dejen de hablar de nosotros, pero al menos tendrán otra cosa de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, ella se quedó pegada a su mirada. La conexión entre ambos era fuerte y se hacía más fuerte a cada día que pasaba. Aún tenían cuatro viajes más por hacer y Regina no estaba segura de que sus nervios pudieran resistirlo.

— ¿Lo tienes todo preparado para mañana en Charleston? —preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí. Ojalá encontremos a alguien tan fotogénico como Alex. Sus fotografías son magníficas. ¿Te las ha enseñado Belle?

Los ojos de Robin se oscurecieron de pronto.

—Sí —contestó y parpadeó varias veces—. Son muy buenas. Las mujeres harán cola a la puerta de la agencia para intentar ver a Tyler y a Alex. Una campaña muy buena, Regina.

Su cumplido la tomó desprevenida y la complació sobremanera.

—Gracias.

Él se levantó.

—No pretendo ser grosero, pero es que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de mañana, además de empezar a ejercer de tu sombra. Voy a acompañarte al despacho y de camino, nos pasaremos por la mesa de todo el mundo para asegurarnos de que me vean pegado a ti.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás loco como una cabra, ¿lo sabías?

Se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo y al sonreír, unas pequeñas arrugas se dibujaron en torno a sus preciosos ojos azules. Regina se quedó sin respiración. Por un momento incluso creyó que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo. Y se dijo a sí misma que se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Te acompaño al despacho. Necesito trabajar.

Ella asintió como ausente.

— ¿Te he dicho que tengo un posible candidato a «Amante» en Charleston?

—Eso sí que es algo que no suelen decirme las mujeres.

Ella sonrió, lo cual no era fácil teniéndole agarrada del brazo, porque lo que deseaba era que la tocara más, mucho más. No sólo el brazo. Pero ese pensamiento sólo podía conducir al desastre.

—Mi compañera de habitación en la universidad, Kathryn, nos va a recibir en el albergue para animales que llevan su marido y ella. Dice que hay un voluntario trabajando allí que sería perfecto. Estudia veterinaria y Kathryn dice que es muy dulce y muy guapo.

—Cualquiera diría que tu amiga está enamorada de ese hombre.

—Imposible. Lleva diez años casada con su novio del instituto y su matrimonio es uno de esos verdaderamente felices. Le dije que pasaríamos mañana por el albergue antes de entrar en el hotel.

Como sin darse cuenta, Robin acarició su brazo y Regina retuvo el aliento. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Con más fuerza de voluntad de la que creía poseer, se separó de él.

—Me parece muy bien. A lo mejor en esta ocasión acabamos antes que en las otras. No me vendría mal disponer de un poco más de tiempo. Estoy intentando encontrar financiación o un inversor.

Regina iba a salir de su despacho, pero aquellas palabras le pegaron los pies al suelo.

— ¿Ya estás buscando a alguien para que se quede con mi parte?

—Esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Si quieres dejar la agencia cuando terminemos con la campaña de Amante, tengo que localizar ya a los inversionistas.

Sabía que tenía razón. Tardaría un tiempo en encontrar a la persona o al grupo de personas adecuadas para comprar su parte en el negocio, pero le producía una sensación rara saber que dentro de nada dejaría de formar parte de la vida de Robin.

Aun así, era lo que había que hacer. Ella no pintaba nada en una agencia de publicidad.

Aunque hubiese dado la casualidad de haber tenido un par de ideas buenas para aquella campaña, su formación no tenía nada que ver con la publicidad.

—Espero que tengas suerte —le dijo y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Emma lo llamó por el interfono.

—Tienes una llamada en la línea uno. Es Marian Collins.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Marian y Robin habían sido pareja hacía un par de años. Precisamente cuando salía con ella, David le había dicho que Robin estaba con una de las mujeres más ricas de Chicago.

—Marian y su padre invierten en negocios pequeños, así que la he llamado para ver si están interesados en D&S.

A ella no le cabía la menor duda de que Marian Collins estaría interesada en D&S, concretamente en uno de sus propietarios.

—Por lo que deduzco, rompieron de una forma muy amigable —le dijo, intentando olvidar los celos que sentía. Marian Collins era guapa e inteligente. La clase de mujer perfecta para Robin.

—Así fue. Ella quería matrimonio y yo no.

— ¿Está casada ahora?

—No entres ahí, Regina —le advirtió frunciendo el ceño—. A ella no le interesa volver, sino el negocio.

—Si tú lo dices…

Y que fuera él quien la tachara de inocente… Apostaba un seno a que Marian albergaba la esperanza de avivar el fuego entre los dos. Pero ese no era su problema. Robin no era de su propiedad. Si quería ponerse en contacto con una antigua novia para pedirle dinero, ella no tenía nada que decir. Además, estaría fuera de la agencia para cuando Marian y su padre quisieran entrar.

Y si no tenía nada que ver con ella, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que el estómago se le había subido a la garganta? Miró a Robin, que la observaba sorprendido.

—Tengo que atender la llamada, Regina. ¿Hemos terminado?

Desde luego. Habían terminado.

.

.

.

.

—Jamal está aquí. No he querido decirle nada sobre su campaña, pero yo creo que puede ser el hombre perfecto —dijo Kathryn mientras los acompañaba por un pasillo lleno de jaulas.

Robin siguió a Regina y a Kathryn, pero no tenía la cabeza puesta en aquel viaje.

Lo de Regina se le estaba escapando de las manos. El día anterior había empezado a tener dudas sobre si debía o no pedirles fondos a Marian y a su padre, lo cual era una estupidez. El padre de Marian era un tipo estupendo que no interferiría en nada y le permitiría llevar la agencia como mejor le pareciera.

Pero no había hablado de ello con Marian simplemente por cómo lo había mirado Regina.

Aquella mirada de niña herida le había hecho sentirse culpable y le había hablado a Marian de la agencia y le había preguntado si alguna de sus compañías estaría interesada en una campaña publicitaria. Un par de ellas habían resultado estarlo, con lo cual había concertado dos entrevistas con posibles clientes, pero no le había hablado del capital.

—Estos gatitos son tan preciosos —dijo Regina al pasar por una de las jaulas.

Robin se detuvo a su lado. Eran cinco y no dejaban de maullar y de subirse los unos encima de los otros. Uno de los más pequeños se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Mantienes por tiempo indefinido a los animales? —preguntó y Kathryn y Regina se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Por ahora sí —contestó Kathryn, una rubia muy vivaracha—.Y si nuestra fiesta de mañana para recaudar fondos sale bien, podremos seguir así. Pero mantener un lugar como éste cuesta mucho dinero, así que nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo solicitando ayuda.

— ¿Vas a organizar una fiesta para recaudar fondos? —preguntó Regina.

Kathryn asintió.

—Sí. Una gran fiesta, en el hotel Ward. Esperamos sacar un montón de dinero —miró a Regina, luego a Robin y después sonrió—. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vienen los dos? Habrá comida, baile y pocos discursos. Anímense. A Frederick le encantará conocerte, Robin.

Él miró a Regina. Personalmente podría aducir cientos de razones para no prolongar la estancia en Charleston si Jamal funcionaba, pero Kathryn era amiga de Regina y seguramente a ella le gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad y quedarse allí un par de días más.

—No sé —contestó Regina, mirando brevemente a Robin.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! —los animó—. Aunque Jamal diga que sí, ¿no necesitarán algo de tiempo para el papeleo?

Aquella fiesta era muy importante para la amiga de Regina y tenía razón, habría bastantes detalles de los que ocuparse con Jamal que justificarían otro día de estancia en la ciudad y decidió ponérselo fácil a Regina.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos, Regina? No nos vendría mal tener un día de descanso.

Regina lo miró preocupada.

—No estoy segura.

—No pasará nada —le aseguró él. A aquellas alturas ya debía saber que no iba a volver a intentar nada con ella. El beso había sido algo de una sola vez. Era historia. Y para convencerla de ello, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la miró juntando los ojos en la nariz.

Ella se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo. Nos quedamos.

—Bien.

Kathryn los condujo a la parte de atrás del albergue, donde se encontraron con un joven que entrenaba a un grupo de perros.

—Jamal, quiero presentarte a mis amigos Regina Mills y su socio, Robin de Locksley —dijo Kathryn.

Una mirada bastó. Regina sonrió a Robin con aire triunfal y él estuvo de acuerdo. Si Jamal quería hacer los anuncios, habían encontrado a su tercer «Amante».

—Kathryn me había dicho que venían de visita —les dijo Jamal sonriendo—. Me alegro de conocerlos.

Robin le estrechó la mano.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte, pero Regina y yo tenemos otro motivo para estar aquí, aparte de la visita. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Jamal asintió, sorprendido.

—Claro.

Robin y Regina le hablaron de la campaña. Jamal hizo unas cuantas preguntas, pero decididamente parecía interesado. Puesto que Kathryn y Regina eran amigas, no tuvo demasiadas dudas. En treinta minutos, habían tratado todos los detalles preliminares.

—Estaremos en contacto —le dijo Robin, estrechando su mano—. Te vas a divertir.

Jamal sonrió.

—Sí. Supongo que eso de verse en revistas y vallas publicitarias debe tener su parte divertida. Gracias por ofrecérmelo.

—Gracias a ti por decir que sí.

Cuando Regina y Robin se marchaban ya, Kathryn dijo:

—Siento no poder cenar con ustedes esta noche, pero Frederick y yo hemos quedado con sus padres.

Regina abrazó a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, que ya nos entretendremos solos. No se cómo darte las gracias por haber encontrado a Jamal. Va a salir genial.

—Ya sabes, cuando quieras encontrar jóvenes guapos, no tienes más que decírmelo. Puede que a Frederick no le haga demasiada gracia, pero en fin… estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por una amiga.

Regina se rió.

—Gracias.

Kathryn le guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque, a decir verdad, me parece que tú ya te has buscado sola un hombre guapo.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Robin. Era obvio que había notado la tensión que había entre ellos, pero se había equivocado en la causa.

Regina lo miró brevemente y luego se volvió a su amiga.

—No es eso, Kathryn.

Para evitarle a Regina un momento comprometido, se alejó. Había una jaula cerca de la puerta principal que llamó su atención y miró dentro. Cuatro cachorros marrones y negros estaban jugando, tan llenos de vida y energía que era imposible no sonreír.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de vivir en un piso era que no podía tener perro.

Miró a Regina y como vio que seguían enfrascadas en una conversación que sin duda tenía que ver con él, se agachó junto a la jaula y acarició a los perritos.

— ¡Aja! Un hombre al que le gustan los perros. Lo sabía —dijo Kathryn, acercándose a él—. Supongo que no querrás adoptar a toda la camada.

Robin deseó poder decir que sí. Cuando era niño, lo habría dado todo por poder tener un perro. Pero las mascotas costaban dinero y eso era algo de lo que andaban escasos.

—Ojalá pudiera —contestó—. Para empezar, vivo en Chicago y no aquí. Además, el edificio en el que vivo no admite animales domésticos. De todos modos, viajo tanto que un perro se sentiría muy solo conmigo.

Regina se acercó y su expresión dulce la hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

—No sabía que te gustaran los perros —le dijo.

¡Demonios…! Estaba claro que acababa de ganarse puntos con ella por el hecho de que le gustasen los animales. Tenía que esforzarse en mantener las distancias.

—No me gustan todos los perros —dijo, esperando deshacer parte del daño—. De hecho, hay montones de perros que no me gustan. Los perros que están de moda. Cualquiera al que se le pueda poner lazos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kathryn mirándolos.

—Oye, Robin —dijo Kathryn—. A lo mejor, cuando vuelvas a Chicago, podrías buscarte otro sitio para vivir. Alguno en el que puedas tener perros. O mejor aún, una casa que tenga jardín. Es la clase de sitio que necesitas.

—Puede —contestó. ¿Adónde querría ir a parar?

La expresión de Kathryn no se podría describir con palabras cuando se volteó hacia Regina.

— ¿Sabes quién tiene una casa? Pues aquí, Regina —sonrió—. Y si la memoria no me falla, su casa tiene un jardín enorme. El lugar perfecto para un hombre y su perro.

Regina y Robin se tensaron ante el comentario de Kathryn. Regina se limitó a sonreír.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Hello, it's me!  
Una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo, pero he tenido unos problemas al subirlos. En cuanto a la otra historia que estoy subiendo, "Mi Tirano Favorito", tardaré unos días más en subir, pero será un capítulo largo, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, disfruten de este nuevo ;)**_

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

—Estás genial con esos tacones — dijo Kathryn, haciendo que Regina girara sobre sí misma—. Espera a que te vean todos esos hombres. Van a necesitar reanimación.

Regina se miró en el espejo del hotel. No estaba muy convencida del resultado. Quizás debería haberse comprado un vestido para la fiesta, en lugar de acceder a ponerse uno de Kathryn. Aquel vestido negro y ceñido estaba pensado para el cuerpo esbelto de Kathryn, pero a ella se le ceñía demasiado a las curvas.

—En serio, estás fantástica — Kathryn le colocó el pelo, que le habían dejado suelto y se curvaba suavemente en torno a su cara y por la espalda—. Tienes un pelo precioso. No deberías llevar moño nunca.

—Es que me estorba —dijo, aún incapaz de creer el aspecto que veía reflejado en el espejo.

Kathryn frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ponte algunas horquillas para no tenerlo en la cara, pero no lo escondas. A los hombres les encanta el pelo largo.

—A mí no me importa lo que a ellos les guste —replicó.

La respuesta de Kathryn fue un suspiro y siguió retocando el vestido y el pelo hasta que lo declaró perfecto.

—Nadie te va a reconocer, cariño. Frederick hace años que no te ve y no sabrá que eres tú. Y Robin se va a quedar sin palabras.

Regina terminó de aplicarse un poco de carmín y la miró.

—No empieces.

Kathryn puso los brazos cruzados y la miró fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Que no empiece con qué?

—Pues que no intentes juntarme con Robin. Ya te he dicho que somos socios y que eso es todo. Y antes de que digas que tú no has intentado tal cosa, te diré que ya lo hiciste ayer en el albergue.

Kathryn le ayudó a ponerse una cadena de oro.

—Eres una mensa, Regina. ¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar con un hombre como Robin si no piensas seducirlo? Si yo no estuviera casada, estaría persiguiendo a Robin por todo el hotel.

Antes de que Regina pudiera contestar, Kathryn fue a buscar el bolso.

— ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tienes que llevar esto.

Regina se acercó y se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que su amiga llevaba en la mano.

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Kathryn! No voy a necesitar preservativos.

Kathryn elevó los ojos al cielo y los guardó en la mesilla.

—Nunca se sabe.

Regina respiró hondo. Sabía que Kathryn solo pretendía ayudar, pero estaba apuntando muy lejos.

—No voy a tener nada con Robin.

Kathryn sonrió.

—De acuerdo. A mí me parece perfecto que no quieras tener una relación a largo plazo con él, pero los dos están aquí esta noche, estás de muerte con este vestido y con un poco de suerte, puede ocurrir algo. Así que…

—Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Regina. Había decidido no discutir con ella. Era lo mejor. Recogió el bolso y tiró del brazo de Kathryn —.Vámonos.

Pero al subir al ascensor, sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. ¿Qué pensaría Robin al verla? ¿Tendría la misma opinión que Kathryn? ¿Le importaría algo su aspecto?

Lo raro era que Robin parecía sentirse atraído por ella independientemente de lo que llevase puesto. La había besado en Dallas llevando ella su traje más conservador.

¿Sería porque Robin coqueteaba con todas las mujeres, independientemente de su aspecto?

Como el pensamiento no le gustó nada, lo apartó. Aquella noche iba a disfrutar. Estaba con una de sus mejores amigas, aquel vestido le quedaba genial y se sentía de maravilla. Por una noche, podía olvidarse de la agencia y del futuro.

Cuando llegaron abajo, salieron del ascensor y fueron al bar en busca de Robin y Frederick. Los encontraron viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión.

Frederick fue el primero en verlas. Era un hombre alto al que empezaba a faltarle el pelo y su personalidad tranquila era el contrapunto perfecto a la exuberancia de Kathryn.

—Hola, Regina —dijo, acercándose a su mujer para rodearle la cintura con el brazo—. Están preciosas, chicas.

Kathryn lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, tesoro. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Regina está guapísima. Nada de trajes de chaqueta o zapatos bajos. Va a ser la mujer más sexy de la fiesta. ¿No te parece, Robin?

Regina hubiera querido estrangular a Kathryn y al voltearse Regina para decirle que no era necesario que estuviera de acuerdo con su amiga, las palabras se le evaporaron en los labios.

Fuego. La mirada de Robin era puro fuego. La sangre se le disparó en las venas y dio un paso hacia él antes de pensar si era juicioso o no hacerlo. Él también estaba muy guapo. Llevaba el traje que más le gustaba a ella, uno azul de Armani que le hacía parecer un sueño hecho realidad.

—Regina, estás preciosa —dijo en voz baja—. Absolutamente preciosa.

No cabía duda de su sinceridad y aunque no quería preocuparse por lo que Robin pudiera pensar de su aspecto, no podía evitarlo. Le importaba y mucho. Y saber que él la encontraba guapa le hacía sentirse así.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy bien.

Robin le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso se lo dirás a todos.

Cuando tomó su mano, el corazón se le desbocó. Las cosas iban mal. Muy mal.

Había razones más que suficientes para que Robin y ella mantuvieran las distancias.

Razones basadas en la lógica, pero en aquel momento, no se le ocurría una sola.

Robin se acercó a su oído.

—Estás verdaderamente guapísima, pero tengo que decirte que también me gustas con esos trajes de monja tuyos. Me aceleran el pulso.

Regina no supo si reír o besarlo.

—Ah, sí. Reconozco que mi aspecto habitual es irresistible.

—Eso creo yo.

Regina lo miró a los ojos. No podía estar hablando en serio. Pero la media sonrisa con la que lo miraba la empujó a creerlo. Y saber que Robin la encontraba atractiva aun sin llevar un traje de noche como aquel, la hacía sentirse… especial.

—Gracias por decirme algo así.

Él le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Lo digo y lo pienso.

— ¡Eh, chicos! — Los llamó Kathryn—. Ya tendrán tiempo esta noche de decirse secretitos al oído. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde.

Robin sonrió a Kathryn y Frederick sin soltar la mano de Regina.

—Vámonos, entonces. La vamos a pasar bien esta noche. ¿Sí, Regina?

Ella se limitó a asentir, porque el corazón lo tenía en la garganta. Aquella noche iba a ser muy divertida. Miró a Robin, que lucía aquella endiablada sonrisa suya y se corrigió: Aquella noche iba a ser muy divertida.

—No tenías por qué haber hecho esa donación al albergue —dijo Regina.

Robin estaba mirando a Kathryn y Frederick y a Jamal y su novia, que bailaban en la pista, pero en aquel momento se volteó a ver a Regina. La verdad es que estaba increíble. Vibrante. Sensual.

Y la deseaba. ¡Cómo la deseaba!

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó, decidido a utilizar cualquier excusa que pudiera acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Prefiero dar un paseo. Hace calor aquí.

¿Calor? Aquello era el infierno. Sobre todo cada vez que Regina se inclinaba para acercarse a hablar con Kathryn. El movimiento mostraba una impresionante cantidad de pecho.

—Me parece buena idea —contestó y se levantó para apartar la silla de Regina.

El hotel tenía un jardín muy elaborado y varias parejas paseaban ya por sus caminos de césped. Ojalá el aire fresco de la noche le enfriara la sangre. Pero la atmósfera estaba en su contra, e iba a costarle mucho dejar de pensar en sexo.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Regina.

— ¿El qué?

—La donación al albergue. Porque Kathryn sea amiga mía no tenías porqué colaborar.

Robin se paró para mirarla. La luz de una de las farolas le iluminaba la cara. Su expresión era cálida, dulce y lo único que él deseaba era quitarle aquel vestido y hacerle el amor hasta la extenuación. Respiró hondo y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Me gustan los animales —dijo—. Mi hermana dice que una cara triste me convence.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí. Ruby. Es más joven que yo y está en la universidad —echó a andar con la esperanza de deshacer el hechizo.

Habían acordado no volver a besarse, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Regina lo estaba mirando como si acabara de regalarle la luna por el hecho de que le gustaran los animales y tuviera una hermana.

— ¿Están unidos? ¿La ves a menudo?

Regina le rozó con el brazo y él no pudo moverse.

—Mucho.

—Eso me gusta.

Su voz le obligó a apartarse un poco.

—No dirías lo mismo si vieras cómo nos peleábamos de niños. Siempre me ponía en ridículo delante de mis novias.

Lo único que consiguió fue que la expresión de Regina se volviese aún más dulce. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a resistir?

—Regina, creo que deberíamos volver a entrar —dijo, con la esperanza de poder escapar antes de que llegase a cometer una estupidez.

Pero en lugar de encaminarse de vuelta al hotel, se acercó más a él.

—Eres un buen hombre, Robin de Locksley.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No, no lo soy —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Estoy pensando toda clase de cosas malas en este momento. Me pediste que no volviera a besarte, pero si seguimos aquí fuera, no podré mantener la promesa. Y para que lo sepas, quiero hacer mucho más aparte de besarte.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Su voz parecía ahogada.

Robin apretó los dientes.

—Así que tenemos que entrar.

—Primero dime una cosa, ¿sigues saliendo con Marian?

¿De dónde se habría sacado esa idea?

—No. Al final, ni siquiera le pedí que invirtiera en D&S.

— ¡Oh!

—Regina, no estaría aquí contigo si estuviera saliendo con otra persona. Sólo para que lo sepas… hace mucho que no hay una mujer en mi vida.

Ella le contestó con una leve sonrisa que agravó aún más el fuego de su deseo.

—En ese caso, ¿y si yo sintiera lo mismo que tú? —ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo—. ¿Y si yo también quisiera hacer algo más que sólo besarte?

Robin sintió que se quedaba sin aire. No se esperaba algo así.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea? Yo creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que tener una aventura es arriesgado.

—Lo sé —admitió—, pero no vamos a trabajar juntos durante mucho tiempo más. Tú ya estás buscando inversores y yo no tardaré en dejar de formar parte de D&S.

Robin respiró hondo.

—Tienes que saber que… que no estoy interesado en sentar la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco busco algo a largo plazo. Cuando hayas comprado mi parte, necesitaré empezar una nueva carrera. No tendré tiempo para una relación —dio un paso hacia él—. Creo que los dos queremos lo mismo, sobre todo esta noche.

¿Pero de qué lado estaba ella? Regina no le parecía de las mujeres que querían aventuras casuales.

—No estoy seguro de que queramos lo mismo. Lo que yo quiero es que te despidas de tus amigos, volvamos al hotel, nos metamos en la primera cama que encontremos y no salgamos de ella en dos días. —Alargó el brazo y rozó su mejilla. La necesidad hizo que su voz sonase ahogada al decir—. Quiero hacerte el amor de todas las maneras que se me ocurran. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre y luego quiero volverte tan loca que no puedas recordar ni cómo te llamas. ¿Es eso lo que tenías pensado?

El corazón le saltaba en el pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta. Durante un momento se miraron el uno al otro.

Un hombre inteligente la llevaría de vuelta al hotel, le desearía buenas noches y se metería de cabeza en su propia habitación antes de que las cosas llegasen demasiado lejos. Un hombre inteligente reconocería el peligro al verlo.

De modo que quizás no fuese muy inteligente al fin y al cabo. Porque cuando Regina susurró la palabra «Sí», se inclinó despacio hacia ella y su último pensamiento antes de que sus labios se encontraran fue que quizás ninguno de los dos es muy inteligente.

Regina no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba besarlo hasta que sus bocas se unieron. La sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto fue instantánea. Sobrecogedora.

Aquello era lo que tanto había esperado, lo que llevaba semanas deseando.

Sobre todo aquel día. Todo el día se había sentido más cerca de él de lo que lo había estado de cualquier otra persona.

Y es que durante las últimas semanas, había llegado a confiar en Robin. Tras la desaparición de David, él se había quedado y juntos estaban salvando la agencia y sus inversiones. Lo admiraba por su fortaleza, por la forma en que trataba a la gente a su alrededor. Robin estaba resultando ser completamente distinto a lo que ella esperaba. Siempre le había parecido un hombre como su hermano o su padre. Un hombre que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Pero era mucho más. Y aquella noche, mirándola con el deseo brillando en los ojos, era irresistible.

¿Qué daño podía hacerles rendirse a la necesidad de lo que ambos sentían? Los dos eran adultos sin compromiso. ¿No debería aprovechar por una vez la oportunidad de hacer el amor con un hombre que la volvía loca? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que estar siempre tan controlada?

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, el deseo la sacudió y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería estar con Robin, experimentarlo todo con él. Casi sin pensar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más. Nunca había sentido aquella tentación, pero deseaba a aquel hombre. A aquel hombre divertido, sexy y tierno.

Despacio, con caricias lánguidas, exploraron sus bocas y la cordura se vio reemplazada por la necesidad, una necesidad imperiosa y primitiva.

—Robin—susurró sin voz cuando él la besó en la frente.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pretendía darle otra oportunidad para que cambiara de opinión, pero no lo dudó.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó su mano y juntos volvieron a entrar al hotel. Primero buscaron a Jamal y a su novia y después se despidieron de Kathryn y Frederick y en un taxi, volvieron al hotel en el que estaban hospedados. De camino, Robin volvió a besarla una y otra vez, unos besos lentos y profundos que la dejaron ardiendo, débil y preparada.

—Regina, me estás volviendo loco —dijo él con voz áspera y cuando ella le apretó con los brazos, gimió en su boca.

Regina sabía bien cómo se sentía, porque Robin sabía cómo debía saber el mismísimo paraíso, el mismísimo pecado.

Llegaron al hotel tras un recorrido que fue toda una eternidad para Regina. Sin decir nada, Robin pagó el taxi y los dos atravesaron el vestíbulo. En el ascensor, siguió dándole la mano y sólo allí y durante un breve segundo, Regina sintió dudas, pero se negó a escucharlas. Aquella noche con Robin no significaría nada y ya se aseguraría ella de que no cambiara nada. Por una vez quería desbocarse, experimentar el fuego, la lujuria, la locura.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? —le preguntó Robin una vez más cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

Ella se sonrió.

— ¿Es que no aceptas un sí como respuesta?

Para convencerlo, abrió la puerta y tiró de él para hacerlo entrar.

Aquella iba a ser su noche, el momento elegido para ser la clase de mujer que nunca se había permitido ser hasta aquel momento.

Cuando Robin volvió a besarla, ladeó la cabeza para saborearlo mejor y acarició con la lengua su labio inferior. Y cuando él respondió, la necesidad la empujó con una urgencia inusitada.

—Hazme el amor, Robin —le susurró.

Él sonrió.

—Será un placer.

Robin no podía recordar la última vez en que el deseo le había atacado de aquel modo. Regina lo volvía loco. Frenético. Quería tomarla allí mismo, en aquel preciso instante. Contra la puerta. Con todas sus fuerzas. Después en la cama, despacio y con suavidad. De todas las formas posibles.

Pero no podía hacerlo hasta no estar seguro de que ella comprendía que aquel frenesí iba a conducirles solo al sexo. Nada de promesas. Nada de ramos de flores ni de anillos de compromiso.

La miró a los ojos, pero no encontró en ellos duda alguna. Aun así, intentó inyectar algo de cordura a la situación.

—Regina, tienes que entender que yo no quiero una relación seria, ni un matrimonio. No puedo prometerte nada —respiró hondo—. No puedo ofrecerte nada y quiero que me digas por última vez que lo comprendes.

Esperó con impaciencia su respuesta, preparándose para su reacción, consciente de que corría el riesgo de que le dijera que había cambiado de opinión. Pero no iba a aprovecharse de ella. Si Regina quería practicar el sexo con él aquella noche, tendría que ser consciente de que respondería sólo a una necesidad física.

—No había pensado pedirte que te casaras conmigo —contestó ella con una sonrisa—, a menos que tengas la sensación de que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Él se rió.

—Cuento con ello.

La risa de ella fue más un suspiro.

—Bien, porque eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer. Sin embargo —dijo, acariciando su hombro—, tengo que reconocer que el sexo nunca ha conseguido hacerme olvidar mi nombre, aunque me gusta la idea —con un solo dedo, recorrió la línea de sus labios—. Me gusta mucho. ¿Crees que podrás cumplir esa promesa?

Robin no había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

—Desde luego.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Robin la abrazó contra su cuerpo para que se diera cuenta de lo que le excitaba y cuando ella se frotó contra él, un gemido se le escapó de los labios.

Con la sangre volándole por las venas, se rindió a la necesidad de acariciarla. Primero la curva de su espalda, luego la de una cadera. La suavidad de un pecho. La dureza de un pezón por encima del vestido. Regina separó su boca, con esfuerzo puesto que él no quería y tomó su mano.

—La cama está por aquí.

—Me alegro de que tú lo sepas, porque he perdido el sentido de la dirección —contestó él.

Riendo, Regina apagó la luz.

—De eso nada —contestó él, impidiéndoselo—. Quiero verte.

Quería ver su cuerpo desnudo, mirarla a los ojos cuando la penetrara, poder contemplar su rostro cuando alcanzara el clímax. No podía recordar si alguna vez había sentido lo mismo por alguna otra mujer, pero se negó a analizar aquellas emociones. Aquel no era el momento de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su placer mutuo.

Por una décima de segundo, vio indecisión en sus ojos.

—No soy tan guapa como las mujeres a las que tú estás acostumbrado.

—No. Eres mucho más hermosa. Tanto que no puedo explicarte cuánto te deseo.

Fue a besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Lo estudió con intensidad y lo que viera en sus ojos pareció convencerla de que estaba siendo sincero.

Luego se separó un par de pasos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que tengo un sueño —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Te interesan los sueños, Robin?

Estaba completamente seguro de que el corazón se le había parado durante unos instantes.

—Estoy dispuesto para cualquier cosa. Esta noche va a ser perfecta para ti, cariño.

—Bien.

Respiró hondo y se bajó la cremallera del vestido, que cayó a sus pies.

—Ahora, tú.

Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro en el silencio de la habitación.

Robin sintió que el deseo le palpitaba con fuerza al mirarla. Su sujetador y sus braguitas eran de un diseño conservador, pero negros. A él siempre le había encantado la ropa interior negra y aunque tenía prisa, la dejó hacerlo a su manera. Quería que aquella noche fueran satisfechos todos sus sueños. Y por su parte, estaba decidido a saborear cada segundo, cada caricia, cada suspiro.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla sin apartar la mirada de Regina. Estaba tan hermosa, tan perfecta que las manos le temblaron al desabrocharse la camisa. Al final, consiguió deshacerse de ella y la dejó junto a la chaqueta. Cuando volvió a mirar a Regina, la encontró con la atención puesta en su pecho. Dio un paso corto hacia él y se detuvo.

Regina lo miró por fin a los ojos.

—Siento… siento mirarte así. Es que eres tan… eres tan…

Él se rió. A pesar de no haber estado tan excitado en toda su vida, no pudo resistirse al deseo de bromear.

— ¿Increíble? ¿Fenomenal? ¿Sobrecogedor?

Su sonrisa fue pura picardía.

—Sí a las tres cosas —contestó y señaló con un gesto sus pantalones—. Aún estás en tu turno.

— ¿Eres siempre tan mandona? —se quejó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ansioso por terminar con aquel juego, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines al tiempo que el pantalón y se quedó delante de ella en calzoncillos—. ¿Los recuerdas?

Regina tardó un instante en contestar. Parecía estar totalmente concentrada en aquellos calzoncillos negros con pequeños labios rojos.

— ¿Te los has puesto para mí?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa fue muy dulce.

—Gracias.

—Puede que no pienses lo mismo cuando te diga que espero que te pongas ese camisón blanco en algún momento de esta noche, porque pienso quitártelo después con los dientes.

Regina enrojeció, pero en lugar de parecer avergonzada, parecía excitada.

Robin estudió el sujetador que cubría por completo sus pechos. No estaba seguro de cuánto más iba a poder aguantar. Estaba ardiendo como un volcán.

—Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que te toca a ti —dijo él, la voz áspera por la necesidad.

—Sí —musitó ella.

Cuando echó los brazos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador, Robin contuvo la respiración. Era evidente por la pequeña torpeza de sus movimientos que nunca había sido tan abierta con el sexo como aquella noche y el hecho de que confiara tanto en él como para atreverse a explorar aquella fantasía con él le hizo sentirse humilde.

Por fin, con una agónica lentitud, se desabrochó el sujetador y dejó caer los tirantes y lo miró a los ojos antes de quitárselo del todo. Por un segundo, vio incertidumbre en sus ojos cafés. Luego, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Regina no pretendía mirar tan abiertamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era tan… perfecta. Unos pechos redondos y firmes, de pezones rosados que pedían a gritos que una lengua los acariciara. Gimió.

—Ese gemido, ¿es bueno o es malo? —preguntó ella.

Robin sonrió.

—Significa que he debido morirme e ir al cielo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, complacida y Robin se dio cuenta que no podía seguir negando que aquella mujer le llegaba muy adentro. Por supuesto que sentía algo por Regina. Le gustaba y la respetaba, pero eso era todo. Aun así, pretendía pasarse toda la noche demostrándole lo deseable que era.

Quería acelerar aquel espectáculo visual, así que se quitó los calzoncillos y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Es cosa mía, o hace mucho calor aquí dentro? —le preguntó, rodeando su cintura.

—Hace muchísimo calor.

Murmurando una disculpa, le quitó las braguitas y estando ya los dos desnudos, deslizó una mano entre sus muslos. Estaba caliente, húmeda y esperándole y cuando introdujo un dedo en su vagina, vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo.

—Ya no quiero jugar más. Ha llegado el momento de que nos pongamos serios —dijo y ahogó su boca en un apasionado beso.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ya voy a tratar de regular la actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Sigan dejando sus comentarios, cualquier opinión es bienvenida.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Regina estaba convencida de que nada podía ser mejor que lo que Robin le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. La llevaba al borde del abismo para tirar después de ella justo cuando estaba a punto de caer. Pero por mucho que le gustaran sus caricias, si no paraba pronto iba a empezar a gritar de frustración.

—Robin, por favor —murmuró junto a sus labios y él, mirándola a los ojos, cambió el ritmo y la presión de su mano. Regina, aferrada a él, perdió durante un instante la capacidad de respirar mientras temblaba en sus brazos.

Cayeron los dos sobre el colchón, Robin soportando el peso de su cuerpo y tomando sus senos en las manos le acarició los pezones con el pulgar. El deseo enardeció a Regina y sintiéndose más atrevida que nunca, sonrió y le devoró la boca.

A Robin le encantaba besarla. Parecía no poder saciarse de ella, como si lo volviese tan loco como él la volvía a ella, lo cual le proporcionaba una embriagadora sensación de poder.

Cuando él la tumbó sobre la espalda, Regina pensó que por fin iba a penetrarla, pero no fue así. Lo que hizo fue tumbarse de lado junto a ella, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y mirarla mientras acariciaba sus pechos con caricias sinuosas. Regina deslizó una mano por su pecho. Le gustaba la sensación de aquel escaso vello bajo la palma.

Incorporándose un poco, hizo descender la caricia hasta llegar a rodear su pene con la mano.

Robin cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer su trabajo, hasta que no pudo más.

—No puedo esperar más, cariño —le dijo, apartando su mano—. Tengo preservativos en la cartera.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella le detuvo.

—Yo los tengo aquí —dijo y sacó de la mesilla uno de los preservativos que Kathryn le había dejado.

—Eres un verdadero demonio —dijo y se asomó al cajón—. ¡Vaya! La noche ya la tenías planeada. ¿Es que ya sabías que ibas a seducirme?

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza.

—Kathryn me los dio.

—Hay por lo menos una docena —contó—. ¿Es que esperas a Superman?

Ella se rió de aquel modo que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Espero que rindas al máximo de tus posibilidades —le dijo fingiendo severidad.

Robin la besó.

—Me encanta ese tono de profesora de colegio —sacó un par de preservativos más y los dejó sobre la mesilla—. Por si acaso —le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Regina le acarició el abdomen.

—Me encantan los alumnos aplicados.

La risa de él terminó siendo un gemido cuando su mano bajó un poco más.

—Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, pero como sigas vamos a terminar incluso antes de haber empezado.

Apartó la mano de Regina, se colocó un preservativo y volvió a tumbarse junto a ella.

—Dime qué te gusta —dijo, acariciando de nuevo sus pezones y Regina arqueó la espalda, buscando más.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas tú —contestó ella casi sin voz—. Cualquier cosa.

—Regina —musitó él y se inclinó sobre el pecho para lamerlo.

Regina contuvo la respiración, arqueándose aún más para introducir aquel punto palpitante en su boca y rogándole que le diera más. Él obedeció y pasó a su otro pecho, lamiendo un pezón imposible de pura dureza mientras ella acariciaba arriba y abajo su espalda.

Había tantas cosas que quería que él le hiciera y tantas cosas que quería ella hacerle a él… pero no podía esperar. En aquel momento, todo lo que deseaba era sentirlo dentro.

Tomó su cara entre las manos y le dijo:

—Ahora, Robin. Te necesito ahora.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Mirándola a los ojos, se colocó entre sus piernas y al penetrarla la vio cerrar los ojos.

—Mírame —susurró y ella abrió los ojos.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, la besó por temor a quemarse en el fuego que ardía en sus ojos y saboreó la sensación de estar unidos íntimamente. Luego, bajo la mirada de Regina, empezó a moverse, despacio primero, más rápido después, con urgencia, con intensidad. Ella se movía con él, imitando su ritmo, igualando su necesidad.

Hacer el amor nunca había sido así, tan enriquecedor, tan perfecto, tan pleno.

Envolvió las caderas de Robin con las piernas para sentirlo aún más adentro, deseando formar parte de él.

Una y otra vez, Robin se movió dentro de ella, murmurando su nombre, hasta que de pronto el mundo quedó inmóvil y la increíble presión que había ido creciendo dentro de ella, explotó. Gritó y un momento después, Regina pronunció su nombre por última vez antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Permanecieron unidos e inmóviles durante un tiempo difícil de precisar, hasta que Robin levantó la cabeza y sonrió despacio.

—Rápidamente… dime tu nombre.

Regina se echó a reír.

—Tengo que reconocer que al menos en un par de ocasiones has conseguido que me olvidara de mi nombre.

Robin se rió.

—Ha sido increíble, Regina. Increíble.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo y al pasar la mano por su mejilla se dio cuenta de pronto de por qué la experiencia había sido tan fantástica. No había sido sólo sexo. Habían hecho el amor. O al menos ella había hecho el amor, porque supo sin ningún género de duda que estaba enamorada de Robin de Locksley.

Absoluta, profunda y quizás estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Debería estar aterrada, pero estando en sus brazos, era imposible. Nada de lo que había ocurrido ni de lo que el futuro podía depararle la asustaría. Porque lo quería, estaría dispuesta a aceptar lo que él pudiera ofrecerle sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriera cuando todo terminara.

Además ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, que seguiría adelante. Con el corazón tocado, pero seguiría adelante. Y saber que más adelante iba a sufrir no iba a impedir que saborease el presente. Él no iba a estar a su lado para siempre, pero lo estaba aquella noche, e iba a asegurarse de que el tiempo que pasaran juntos fuese un sueño hecho realidad.

Robin abrió los ojos y le costó un minuto recordar dónde estaba, hasta que sintió un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo y recordó exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. Se acomodó de lado y acurrucó a Regina. Ella murmuró algo nada entendible y se pegó a su lado.

No le había sorprendido que a Regina le gustara dormir acurrucada a su lado. Varias veces a lo largo de la noche se había pegado a su cuerpo, acariciándolo medio dormida, murmurando palabras incomprensibles que la habían hecho sonreír.

No podía recordar haber estado con otra mujer que le hubiera proporcionado tanto placer, tanto durante el sexo como después.

Era capaz de excitarlo incluso dormida y decidió rendirse a la tentación y empezar a besar su cuerpo en sentido descendente, descubriendo de nuevo su forma, su olor.

Supo exactamente cuándo se despertó aunque no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando separó sus piernas para besarla íntimamente, para acariciarla con la lengua. La respiración de Regina se volvió rápida, entrecortada y siguió atormentándola hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo.

—Buenos días —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Regina sonrió adormilada.

—De maravilla, gracias a ti. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Genial, pero hay algo con lo que me podrías ayudar —dijo y subiendo de nuevo a su altura, la besó. Cuando separaron sus labios, ella lo miró con tal dulzura que el corazón le dio un salto.

— ¿De verdad hay algo que puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué puede ser? — Bromeó, mientras alcanzaba otro preservativo de la mesilla—. Somos socios y siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con cualquier problemilla que puedas tener.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "problemilla"?

Regina se rió y el sonido de su risa fue para él como una lluvia cálida. Sin sentir vergüenza alguna, bajó la mano y acarició a su "amigo".

— ¡Ay, qué fallo! —bromeó—. Esto no es un problemilla. Es un problema grande. Un problema enorme. Un problema gigante.

Robin se tumbó boca arriba y la colocó a ella sobre él.

— ¿Se te ocurre cómo podrías ayudarme?

Ella deslizó una mano por su pecho.

—A ver qué puedo hacer…

Y lo que hizo fue excitarle hasta más allá de lo imaginable durante media hora.

Cuando Robin recuperó más o menos la normalidad en la respiración, Regina estaba tumbada junto a él, casi dormida y sin pensar en lo que hacía, acarició su espalda.

En aquel momento, a la pálida luz de la mañana, no podía fingir que Regina no estuviera colándosele muy adentro, porque así era. Estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella. Algo profundo. Pero algo que no era amor. Y no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de ella porque Regina se merecía más de lo que él le podía ofrecer. Más tarde que temprano, querría casarse, e incluso tener hijos y él no estaba interesado en eso. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la vida cuidando de alguien. Bueno, aún no había dejado de hacerlo y ya tenía suficientes responsabilidades como para ahogarse en ellas.

Pero saber que no tenía futuro con Regina no le impidió abrazarse a ella. Más tarde, cuando se despertara, hablaría con ella para saber qué quería hacer. Podían seguir siendo amantes durante un tiempo, siempre y cuando ella no olvidara que no iba a ser para siempre.

Volvió a acariciarle mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Tendría que ser ella quien decidiera a donde iban a partir de aquella noche.

.

.

.

.

—Pareces un poco atolondrada hoy —comentó Emma, sonriendo—. ¿Es que tienes algún novio del que no nos has hablado?

Sorprendida, Regina la miró. No podía saber lo de Robin. Ella no se lo había dicho ni a un alma y sabía que Robin tampoco.

Eso significaba que lo de Emma no era más que su intuición.

—Estoy muy contenta por haber encontrado al tercer «Amante» —contestó—. ¿Te has puesto ya en contacto con Jamal?

—Sí, he hablado con él y el papeleo está ya en marcha. Pero no intentes echar balones fuera. Desde que volviste del aeropuerto, estás radiante de felicidad. Hace unos minutos, hasta te he oído canturrear y tú nunca canturreas. ¿Qué ha pasado en Charleston?

Tenía que acordarse de no canturrear y de no parecer radiante de felicidad.

—No seas exagerada, Emma. Anda, ¿es que no tienes nada que hacer?

Riendo, Emma salió del despacho, pero desde la puerta le dijo:

—Vale, como quieras. Pero me alegro de verte tan feliz.

Cuando se marchó, Regina intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador, pero no podía. En lo único que podía pensar era en la noche anterior y en las cosas tan maravillosas que Robin le había hecho sentir. Había mimado su cuerpo y de camino, le había robado el corazón.

Pero él no estaba interesado en su corazón. De hecho, aquella mañana había vuelto a insistir con toda dulzura sobre que no quería una relación a largo plazo, a lo que ella le había contestado que tampoco estaba interesada.

Daba la impresión de que la había creído y de camino a casa la había besado y habían reído juntos como en el avión. Pero ahora que estaban de vuelta en la oficina y en el mundo real, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Seguir siendo su amante o ponerle punto final en aquel momento.

Casi como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, Robin apareció en la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa que hablaba de los muchos secretos que habían compartido la noche anterior. Con el corazón acelerado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo él, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

Por estúpido que pareciera, Regina no podía recordar haber oído de labios de un hombre algo tan sexy como aquello. Quizás fuese porque 'Hola' fuese un saludo entre amantes que habían compartido una noche juntos.

—Hola —le dijo ella y miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su sonrisa se hizo brillante como un foco de cientos de watts.

—No es una pregunta muy buena para hacerle a un hombre.

Regina se echó a reír.

—Si estás aquí por eso ya puedes regresarte a tu despacho. No pienso hacer tonterías en el trabajo.

Robin se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa.

—Me parece bien. Tú te lo pierdes. A mí no me importa.

—Bobadas.

Él se rió.

—Pues sí.

Mirarlo era un verdadero placer. Era tan arrebatadoramente masculino que Regina no pudo evitar desearlo. Pero lo que le había contestado a él iba en serio. Allí, no. No en la oficina.

—Entonces, si no estás aquí para… —se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, ¿por qué estás aquí?

A Robin le brillaron los ojos al decir:

— ¿Cómo que "ya sabes"? No recuerdo que anoche fueras tan tímida.

Regina se apartó varios mechones de pelo de la cara. Había seguido el consejo de Kathryn y no se había recogido el pelo en su moño habitual. Le hacía sentirse distinta, menos contenida. Más salvaje.

Igual que Robin la hacía sentir.

—No fui tímida y fue gracias a ti. No te lo he dicho antes, pero lo de anoche significó mucho para mí. Fue algo muy… enriquecedor

Durante un momento, él solo la miró. Le gustaba el modo en que la miraba, como si de verdad la estuviese viendo a ella, a sus esperanzas y sus sueños, además de la mujer.

—Pues cada vez que necesites volver a enriquecerte, solo tienes que hacérmelo saber.

— ¿Sería demasiado pedir esta noche? —preguntó, haciendo acopio de valor.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte yo. Esta noche tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre. ¿Quieres venir? Luego podríamos ir a mi departamento o a tu casa y continuar lo que empezamos ayer.

¿Su madre? ¿Quería que le acompañase a conocer a su madre?

Regina frunció el ceño.

—No estoy segura de si debería…

—No supongas que hay más de lo que hay Regina, que mi madre tampoco lo supondrá. Sabe que llevamos juntos la agencia y le gustará conocerte. No le diremos nada de lo nuestro, no vaya a hacerse una idea equivocada.

Tenía razón. No tenían que decírselo ni a su madre ni al resto de la oficina. Sería más fácil así.

—Es una visita sin importancia. Le decimos hola y luego nos vamos a cenar —sonrió y luego cambió de tono—. Después y ya que insistes, dejaré que me seduzcas.

—No es mal plan —contestó ella y volvió a mirar a la puerta antes de recolocar unos cuantos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. No quería echarle, pero si no salía pronto del despacho, iba a tener que faltar a sus propias reglas—. Tengo un montón de trabajo. ¿Quieres algo más?

Él se levantó riendo.

—Ya estamos otra vez con ese tono de maestra de escuela. Calma, corazón —declamó, teatral.

Con un guiño, salió de su despacho. Regina lo vio alejarse y se descubrió sonriendo.

Robin de Locksley era bueno para ella, en más de un sentido. El trabajo era divertido con él, lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la situación en que David los había dejado. Pero juntos, estaban haciendo funcionar las cosas.

Ya eran bastantes las empresas que los habían llamado para que les pusieran en marcha sus campañas publicitarias. Incluso ella había sido capaz de aportar una idea para la campaña de Amante. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Con la reputación que se estaban ganando, Robin no tendría demasiadas dificultades para encontrar la financiación necesaria para comprarle a ella su parte. La agencia tenía un brillante futuro ante sí, algo de lo que cualquier inversor se daría cuenta.

Pronto, incluso demasiado pronto, podría sacar su dinero de la agencia y dedicarse a otra cosa.

Pero la idea la entristeció. Últimamente disfrutaba yendo a trabajar. Tenía la sensación de ser alguien importante allí. Pero por encima de todo, deseaba ver a Robin. Desde luego era capaz de volverla loca, pero también la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma, e iba a echarlo muchísimo de menos cuando dejara la agencia y ya no formara parte de su vida.

La idea de quedarse más tiempo se le había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo se sentiría varios meses después, incluso un año y que él siguiera sin enamorarse de ella? Verlo día tras día y saber que no iba a llegar a quererla sería una tortura.

Lo mejor sería no pensar por el momento en el futuro. Aquella noche iba a verse con él y pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, las noches que iban a compartir merecerían la pena.

¡Vaya que si la merecerían!

.

.

.

.

—Supongo que estarás muy preocupada por tu hermano —le dijo a Regina la madre de Robin con una sonrisa—. Debes estar pasándolo fatal, sin saber dónde está o si se encuentra bien. Eres una mujer muy fuerte para seguir adelante tal y como lo estás haciendo. Te admiro.

Robin miró a Regina, que parecía conmovida por la alabanza de su madre.

—Gracias, pero no hay nada que admirar. Estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas sean así en mi familia. No es la primera vez que David se va y también lo hacía mi padre. Debe ser algo genético, al menos en los hombres.

Su madre miró a Robin, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Si hubiera sabido que David podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no se habría embarcado en un negocio con él.

—En la universidad nunca desapareció —comentó él.

Regina se recostó en el sofá y contestó mirando a Victoria.

—La verdad es que pensé que no abandonaría así su negocio. La última vez que desapareció, lo hizo poco más o menos al tiempo que mi padre y durante unos meses, llegué a preguntarme si volvería a verlos alguna vez.

Robin no sabía qué decir y miró a su madre, quien a su vez miraba a Regina con compasión.

—Dios mío. Cómo tuviste que sufrir. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Regina parecía sorprendida por la conmiseración de su madre.

—No se crea, señora Victoria, que no fue tan grave. Mi padre desaparecía muy a menudo cuando David y yo éramos pequeños. Llegó un punto en que casi podíamos predecir cuándo se iba a marchar. Y cuando volvía, era un padre maravilloso… durante un tiempo.

—Pero eso no debía compensarlos por todos los días que no estaba allí —dijo Robin con suavidad. Hubiera querido abrazarla y consolarla.

Aunque Regina mantenía que no le afectaba, sabía que no podía ser así y sentía lástima por la niña y por la joven que fue. ¿Cómo podían aquellos dos hombres herirla sistemáticamente? ¿Y cómo podía él sentir tan dentro su dolor?

—No deberías sentir lástima por mí —dijo y miró a Victoria—. Además, esta vez David no me ha dejado sola. Robin y yo nos hemos enfrentado juntos a los problemas de la agencia.

La madre de Robin le sonrió.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no te parece?

Robin hizo una mueca.

— ¡Vamos, mamá, no empieces! Cuando me descuide, te veo sacando las fotografías de cuando era un bebé. Y no te olvides de que tengo que trabajar con Regina.

Victoria puso una mano en su rodilla.

—No te preocupes, cariño, que no pienso hacerte pasar una vergüenza. No pienso enseñarle ninguna de tus fotos de cuando eras niño. Ni siquiera en la que estás con el pajarito al aire cuando tenías dos meses.

Regina se echó a reír, aún más cuando él frunció el ceño fingiendo enfadarse.

—No se imagina lo mucho que me gustaría ver esa foto.

Robin le dedicó una mirada en la que le prometía venganza aquella noche cuando estuvieran solos. Si quería verlo desnudo, estaría encantado de complacerla.

Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Necesitas que te haga algo ya que estoy aquí, mamá?

—Sí. Me alegro de que me lo preguntes. El grifo del fregadero gotea. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

Antes de que hubiese terminado casi de hablar, Robin ya estaba de pie. Entró en la cocina y le echó un vistazo. Era cosa de poco. En un momento lo…

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Había dejado a Regina a solas con su madre y las fotografías.

Entró rápidamente en el salón y encontró a su madre friendo a preguntas a Regina.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta, se calló de inmediato.

—Buen intento, mamá —dijo, riendo—. Regina, ¿quieres echarme una mano en la cocina?

Su madre fingió enfadarse con él.

— ¡Vamos, Robin! ¿Cómo quieres que sonsaque a Regina si no nos dejas solas ni un minuto?

—Siento estropearte la diversión —miró a Regina, que no parecía saber qué hacer—. En serio, creo que sería más seguro para los dos si me echaras una mano en la cocina.

—De acuerdo —entró en la cocina tras él y se acercó al fregadero. Efectivamente, el grifo goteaba—. Sí, pierde agua. ¿Puedo irme ya a hablar con tu madre?

—No. Necesito que me ayudes.

—No lo creo. Lo único que yo sé hacer para arreglar un grifo que gotea es llamar a un plomero. ¿Es eso lo que habías pensado?

Seguro de que su madre no los estaba oyendo ni viendo, la besó en la mejilla.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar hablar sobre mí con mi madre, estás loca. Se muere por contarte todos los líos en los que me metí de niño.

Regina sonrió y él sintió un calor reconfortante correrle por el cuerpo.

— ¿Es que no crees que tu madre y yo tengamos mejores cosas de las que hablar que de ti?

—Mmm… pues no.

Regina se rió y lo empujó hacia el fregadero.

—Anda, ponte y arréglalo de una vez.

Incapaz de resistirse esta vez, la besó en la boca. Regina miró a la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado? Tu madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y luego tendrías que explicarle por qué te estás besando con tu socia.

—A mi madre no le sorprendería eso, a menos claro que fueras David.

Regina retrocedió un paso.

—Aun así, voy a asegurarme de que no nos descubra.

Sabía con seguridad cuál iba a ser la respuesta, pero aun así le hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Pues sentándome con tu madre en el salón —contestó y salió a toda prisa.

No podía enfadarse con ella. Es más, se alegraba de que Regina quisiera saber más de él.

A él también le gustaría saber más de ella. Sabía que su madre había muerto hace unos años y que su padre vivía en Nueva York. Pero todo eso se lo había dicho David.

Ella le había hablado muy poco de su familia y lo único que sabía, era que su padre y su hermano desaparecían de vez en cuando, eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

¿Qué clase de socio iba a ser David? No podía permitirse tener un socio que no se tomara en serio la compañía. Cuando volviera, iban a hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema.

Pero en aquel momento, tenía otra preocupación más grande. Desde el salón le llegaban las risas y las voces de las mujeres y no hacía falta ser un ingeniero espacial para imaginarse cuál era el tema de su conversación.

Tras arreglar en un dos por tres el grifo, se lavó las manos, las secó y salió y su mayor temor se hizo realidad. Su madre estaba sentada junto a Regina en el sofá, con un álbum de fotos abierto sobre las piernas. No le hizo falta preguntar si las fotos eran las de él.

— ¿Enseñando mi trasero, mamá?

—Vamos, Robin, confía un poco más en mí —señaló una de las fotos—. Este es mi Robin en el baile de su graduación. ¿Verdad que está guapo con el esmoquin? Y esta es de la graduación de la universidad. Yo misma le compré el traje y aunque sea su madre, tengo que decir que estaba guapísimo con él.

Robin miró sorprendido a su madre. Le estaba enseñando a Regina las fotos, sí, pero fotos en las que estaba bien.

El plan de su madre se le apareció claramente dibujado ante los ojos.

Victoria de Locksley debería avergonzarse de sí misma.

En lugar de avergonzarlo, estaba haciendo algo mucho peor. Estaba intentando hacer de Cupido.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El timbre del teléfono despertó a Regina con un sobresalto. Palpó la luz y dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió un brazo musculoso rodearle la cintura. Durante una décima de segundo no supo con quién estaba ni dónde.

Entonces, recordó y sonrió.

Sí, Robin.

El hombre que hacía apenas unas horas la había hecho gemir de placer. Una o dos veces, había vuelto a olvidar su nombre.

Robin palpó también con su mano buscando el teléfono.

—Parece que no lo encuentro —le murmuró al oído.

Ella se rió y descolgó.

—Qué malo eres —susurró.

Robin contestó al teléfono riendo. Un segundo después, encendía la luz de la mesilla y miraba a Regina.

—Sí, hola, David. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Regina y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho para sacar adelante la agencia.

Al oír mencionar el nombre de su hermano, Regina se incorporó.

—Déjame hablar con él.

Robin dudó un instante y luego le pasó el teléfono.

—David, eres un cerdo. ¿Cómo has podido marcharte así? ¿Qué creías que le iba a pasar a la agencia?

—Hola, Regina. Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo —contestó su hermano, riendo—. Llevo toda la tarde llamándote a casa, pero no te he encontrado. Imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que estás en casa de Robin a las once de la noche. Me da la impresión de que algunas cosas han cambiado desde que yo me he ido.

¡Diablos! No se había parado a pensar en lo que implicaba estar en casa de Robin tan tarde. Su hermano iba a imaginarse que había algo entre ellos y estaba en lo cierto.

Pero tenía cosas más importantes de qué hablar con él.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

David suspiró.

—Gina, no es tan fácil. Yo… bueno, necesito más tiempo.

¿Necesitaba tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—En primer lugar, no me llames Gina. En segundo, lo que necesitas es volver a Chicago y enfrentarte a tu vida. Tienes responsabilidades aquí. Nos lo debes a Robin y a mí.

Miró a Robin, que le ofreció aquella sonrisa tan dulce que ella adoraba. Era una sonrisa de comprensión, de amabilidad… y tan sensual.

Pero su buen humor se resquebrajó como un cristal cuando David comenzó a quejarse de lo dura que era su vida y de lo difícil que era llevar la agencia.

—No me cuentes historias, David. Tu vida no es dura. Tienes un fideicomiso.

—Que he invertido en la empresa.

—Una empresa que podría devolvértelo con creces si volvieras y trabajaras en ella —respiró hondo intentando calmarse—. Nos lo debes a Robin y a mí. Fuiste tú quien nos convenció de crear D&S. No puedes dar media vuelta y desaparecer sin más.

—No he desaparecido. Me despedí de ti.

Tenía que estar de broma.

—David, pasaste por mi despacho por la tarde y me dijiste "Hasta luego". Lo que normalmente significa eso es "Hasta mañana".

Aquella conversación no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte y ella lo sabía. Su hermano volvería cuando le diera la gana y ni un minuto antes. Había pasado por aquella misma situación una y otra vez y las reglas eran siempre las mismas.

— ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo? —le preguntó, tragándose la frustración.

—Quería ver qué tal estabas. Qué tal estaban los dos.

Parecía preocupado, pero Regina no cayó en la trampa. David quería algo. Lo sabía sin ningún género de duda.

—Vamos a volver a empezar y espero que esta vez me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué has llamado, David? Y si lo que quieres es dinero, tendrás que venir a Chicago y ganártelo.

—Vamos, Regina, no seas tan dura. Creía que estarías de mejor humor, estando en la cama con Robin.

Regina se frotó las sienes. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de su vida sexual con su hermano.

— ¿Para qué has llamado, David?

—Vale, vale. He llamado para decirte que voy a tardar unas cuantas semanas más en volver a casa. Han ocurrido algunas cosas y necesito algo más de tiempo.

Regina tenía ganas de gritar. O de llorar. O simplemente, de colgar. ¿Por qué los hombres de su familia se creían con derecho a hacer locuras?

Robin le acarició un brazo y tapó el auricular para decirle lo que pasaba.

—David dice que aún no va a volver. Lo siento.

Regina esperaba que se enfadara, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Nos va bien solos. Él tendrá que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

La respuesta de Robin la tomó por sorpresa. ¿No estaba enfadado? ¿No quería decirle un par de cosas a su hermano?

— ¿Quieres hablar con él? —le preguntó.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo dile que espero que esté bien.

Regina se acercó de nuevo el auricular. Increíble, esperaba que hablara seriamente con su hermano y él se limitaba a saber que estuviera bien. Increíble.

—Robin dice que espera que estés bien, pero yo voy a decirte algo, David. Robin es tu amigo y no deberías tratarlo así. Has lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve cuanto antes. ¿No puedes darme por lo menos un número de teléfono donde pueda llamarte en caso de urgencia?

David se rió.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Robin y tú tendrán que arreglárselas solos —la risa se apagó—. Oye, Gina, supongo que ya sabes que Robin no es de los que se casan y tienen hijos. No me malinterpretes, porque es un hombre estupendo, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero verte sufrir.

Regina sintió ganas de reír. El más irresponsable de los hombres acababa de ponerla en guardia contra Robin. Una viuda negra advirtiendo sobre un escorpión.

—No te preocupes por mí y preocúpate por ti. Mejor no te digo lo que pienso hacer contigo cuando vuelvas.

Y riéndose, David colgó. Regina colgó el auricular.

—Lo siento —dijo Robin.

Regina se sintió fatal. ¿Cómo era capaz David de actuar así? Ella estaba acostumbrada, pero Robin no.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. David es mi hermano.

—Es un adulto y sus errores no son tuyos.

Robin era increíble. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado y sin embargo, se mostraba comprensivo. De no estar ya enamorada de él, se enamoraría en aquel instante.

—Lo que pasa es que me pone enferma que te haya hecho algo así —dijo ella.

Robin sonrió, su rostro iluminado por la luz suave de la lámpara de la mesilla.

Estaba tan guapo, tan fuerte y masculino que el corazón de Regina latió más deprisa. Y cuando lo vio poner la mano en la sábana que ella se había subido hasta debajo de los brazos, el aire se le quedó atrapado en los pulmones.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Regina, estoy encantado con que David se marchara. Así he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Cuando él estaba, tú y yo apenas nos hablábamos. Imagínate lo que nos habríamos perdido.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, bajó de un tirón la sábana y silbó.

—Esto es lo que yo llamo una vista preciosa.

Regina se echó a reír.

—Anda, no exageres, que lo que hay no es para tanto.

Robin se acercó y besó uno de sus pezones, lo que tuvo unas consecuencias devastadoras.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo, aunque te enfades —dijo y la tumbó boca arriba para acariciar con su lengua un pezón y después el otro—. Inspiras mucho más que silbidos.

— ¿No me digas?

Riendo, Robin alcanzó un preservativo.

—Sí te digo —contestó, riendo.

Regina cerró los ojos y mientras Robin le hacía lentamente el amor, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón en una cosa, tener la oportunidad de conocerlo había sido algo maravilloso y siempre se alegraría de ello.

Mientras viviera, nunca olvidaría los días que pasara con él.

.

.

.

Robin no podía recordar la última vez en que había tenido tantos días malos seguidos. Quizás tras la muerte de su padre, pero no desde entonces. Durante las dos últimas semanas si algo podía salir mal, había salido.

—Tyler no puede retirarse ahora de la campaña —dijo Robin—. Ha firmado un contrato.

Regina se sentó frente a él. Mary Margaret y Belle estaban también en aquella reunión de emergencia. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Tyler? Se habían gastado ya una fortuna en los anuncios.

—Dice que su novia le ha dicho que romperá con él si hace los anuncios. No quiere que otras mujeres puedan pensar que está disponible —explicó Regina—. Me he tirado más de veinte minutos intentando razonar con él, pero no he conseguido hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Genial. Primero el viaje a Boston les había llevado cuatro días más de lo previsto. Regina no conseguía encontrar la clase de hombre que andaba buscando.

Luego, dos de las empresas que los habían llamado para concertar entrevistas las habían cancelado, aduciendo que querían agencias más grandes.

Por último, su madre había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle más dinero. Ruby había tenido unos gastos inesperados en la universidad. A ese paso, no tardaría en quedarse sin dinero.

Se frotó los músculos del cuello y miró a Regina. Ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado en las dos últimas semanas. Cada noche hacían el amor y ningún día era horrible del todo si podía pasar unas horas con ella.

— ¿Alguna idea? —preguntó.

Regina suspiró.

—Dice que Luanne es la mujer con la que va a casarse y que no quiere que se enfade. Le he dicho que ella debería sentirse orgullosa de él, pero al parecer su novia no lo ve así. Lo único que ella ve es que su novio va a estar en montones de carteles para que un montón de mujeres más lo vean.

—Eso es lo que yo no entiendo —dijo Belle—. A mí me encantaría saber que un montón de mujeres más piensan que mi novio está como un queso.

—Pues es una pena que tú no seas Luanne —Regina miró a Robin—. A lo mejor tú podrías hablar con él. Dice que yo no entiendo cómo se siente.

—También podríamos llamar a un abogado. Tanto si le gusta como si no, ha firmado un contrato —puntualizó Mary Margaret—. Ha posado para las fotos, Perfumes Desire se ha gastado un montón de dinero en él y no puede cambiar de opinión así, sin más.

Robin la miró.

—No quiero meter abogados de por medio a menos que no tengamos otra opción —se quedó pensativo un instante y luego miró a Regina—. Pasado mañana nos iremos a Nueva Orleans. Podríamos pasar por Dallas de camino. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con Tyler en persona.

Regina asintió.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Vamos a cenar con él —dijo Robin—. Puede que en persona, podamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Regina sonrió despacio.

— ¿Y si invitamos también a Luanne? Tal vez la convencemos si se lo explicamos también en persona.

— ¿Por qué no? Tal y como estamos, tenemos que probar con cualquier cosa.

Trataron unos cuantos asuntos más y cada uno volvió a su tarea. Robin llamó a Tyler inmediatamente y afortunadamente consiguió convencerlo de que quedasen a cenar el miércoles con él y su novia para intentar explicarle que lo que estaban vendiendo era el perfume y no a él.

Le quedaban un par de cosas por hacer. Primero, tenía que intentar explorar algunos clientes nuevos y después tendría que hablar con su hermana. La universidad era cara, sí, pero no tanto.

Se frotó de nuevo los músculos del cuello, pero la tensión se negaba a suavizarse.

—Sé que una vez me dijiste que no te parecía buena idea que nos tocáramos —dijo Regina al entrar en su despacho y tras cerrar la puerta—. Pero, como desde entonces nuestra relación ha cambiado algo, ¿me dejas que te dé un masaje en el cuello?

Robin sonrió, más feliz de lo que tenía derecho a estar.

—Puedes tocarme lo que quieras y cuanto quieras.

—Te daré un masaje siempre que me prometas comportarte lo mejor que puedas. Aunque soy consciente de que eres perverso por naturaleza —añadió con un brillo picarón en la mirada.

Robin se echó a reír, sorprendido de que con unas cuantas palabras, Regina hubiera sido capaz de quitarle el mal humor, pero así era. Estar cerca de ella le hacía sentirse feliz.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió.

Regina se colocó detrás de él y fue frotándole los músculos del cuello y los hombros.

Robin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Qué maravilla.

— ¿Mejor que el sexo? —le susurró Regina al oído.

—Ni de lejos —contestó él y dándose la vuelta rápidamente en la silla, la rodeó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Eh! Me habías prometido comportarte —protestó, pero al mismo tiempo se acomodaba sobre sus piernas. Aunque no fuera precisamente comodidad lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Teniéndola tan cerca, la tensión y la frustración habían sido reemplazadas por fuego y lujuria.

—Ya sabes que soy un mentiroso y que no se puede confiar en mí, sobre todo habiendo una mujer guapa de por medio.

—Pues yo te confiaría mi vida —dijo ella con suavidad.

La miró a los ojos y supo que había dicho la verdad. Confiaba en él y Robin sabía que después de haber crecido con un padre y un hermano como los suyos, Regina no confiaba en muchas personas. Y desde luego, en muy pocos hombres.

Pero a él, le confiaría su vida.

Sentimientos que ni siquiera podía identificar lo sobrecogieron, confundiéndolo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Regina, no sé…

—Sólo calla. Hay quien dice que la cabeza te puede explotar si piensas demasiado.

Y rodeándole el cuello, lo besó en los labios, a lo que él respondió demostrándole lo que provocaba en él el más mínimo contacto con ella.

En aquel momento no podía entender lo que sentía por Regina, sobre todo habiendo tantas cosas en el aire, pero pronto, muy pronto, iba a tener que decidir lo que quería hacer con ella.

.

.

.

.

—Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que haya cientos… bueno, seguramente miles de mujeres mirando a mi Tyler. Es mío y no está disponible —dijo Luanne quizás por quinta vez—. No me parece bien que esté en un escaparate así.

Regina asintió pensativa. La cena con Tyler y Luanne no estaba yendo bien. Luanne seguía convencida de que no quería que su novio apareciera en los anuncios, pero la noche aún era joven. Hacía poco que habían llegado al restaurante.

Sinceramente, Regina sabía que parte del problema era que en el fondo no comprendía la preocupación de Luanne, aunque se estuviera esforzando en ello. En el vuelo, Robin y ella habían estado analizando la situación y elaborando argumentos que presentarle, pero la mayoría no estaban funcionando. En parte, a causa de su juventud. Apenas tenía veintiún años. Regina apenas recordaba haber sido tan joven, pero tenía que encontrar algo que decirle y pronto.

—Luanne, nadie va a saber el apellido de Tyler —le dijo, eligiendo el argumento que más le gustaba—, así que no podrán encontrarlo y por lo tanto, no podrán saber si está disponible o no.

Luanne frunció el ceño.

—Eso no importa. ¿A ti te gustaría que te dijera que tu novio es guapo? — preguntó, mirando a Robin—. ¿Te haría gracia?

Sorprendida, Regina miró a Robin y después a Luanne. La pregunta no le molestaba.

Lo que la sorprendía era que Luanne supiera que Robin y ella estaban juntos.

Siempre tenían mucho cuidado en no demostrar nada cuando estaban con gente.

—Robin y yo no…

—Claro que sí —la cortó ella—. Los dos están enamorados. Lo sé porque Tyler y yo también lo estamos.

—Luanne, Regina y yo somos socios —dijo Robin.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

—No te ofendas, pero la hija de mi madre no es idiota. Ustedes son mucho más que socios en una empresa. Lo sé por la forma en que se miran —y se volvió a Regina—. Y ahora, dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si otras mujeres se quedasen mirando a Robin pensando lo bueno que está?

Regina se quedó pensando seriamente la pregunta.

—Pues la verdad es que no me molestaría. Ya sé que Robin es muy atractivo y doy por sentado que las demás mujeres piensan lo mismo.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que no te moleste? A esas mujeres les gustaría llevárselo a la cama. Yo no podría soportar eso —dijo, acercándose a Tyler.

Robin iba a decir algo, pero Regina negó con la cabeza. Aquella era una conversación de mujer a mujer.

—Te lo digo en serio, Luanne. A mí no me importaría, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo confío en Robin y sé que no me engañaría con otra mujer. Estoy segura de ello y por eso no me importa que otras mujeres lo miren —sonrió y se acercó a ella—. De hecho, me gusta que piensen que está como un queso.

Luanne la miró sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad?

Regina se rió.

— ¡Vamos, Luanne! No me digas que no te gusta saber que un hombre guapo como tu novio sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Luanne se volteó a ver a Tyler.

—Tú no miras a otras mujeres, ¿verdad?

En lugar de intentar convencerla con un montón de palabras, Regina supo que el joven era sincero al contestar simplemente.

—No.

—Y aunque las mujeres se te echen en los brazos después del anuncio, ¿tú no te dejarás vencer por la tentación?

—Cariño, las mujeres llevan echándose en mis brazos desde la primera vez que participé en un rodeo y nunca me he ido con todas ellas. Muchos de los chicos se vuelven locos cuando están fuera de la ciudad, pero tú sabes que ese no es mi caso. ¿Por qué iba a empezar a engañarte ahora? — se acercó y la besó en los labios—. Te quiero, Luanne. Llevo años queriéndote. Si hago esos anuncios, tendremos dinero suficiente para casarnos ya, sin tener que esperar un año más. ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí —contestó y lo besó.

Regina sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Estaban tan enamorados que resultaban conmovedores. Automáticamente miró a Robin, que la estaba observando fijamente.

Ojalá hubiera podido saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. ¿Sentiría algo por ella, o sería todo diversión y sexo para él? ¿Sospecharía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él? Probablemente. Robin era un hombre inteligente y tal y como había dicho Luanne, era obvio que había algo entre ellos.

—Está bien —dijo Luanne—. Si Tyler quiere hacerlo yo le apoyaré. Sé que nunca me haría daño. Llevamos tres años saliendo y sé que es un hombre bueno.

Saber que Luanne no iba a oponerse a la campaña fue un alivio que les permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la velada, que al final resultó bastante divertida.

Charlaron, se rieron y lo pasaron bien, aunque Regina no pudo evitar preguntarse en más de una ocasión qué pasaría cuando Robin y ella volviesen al hotel. Casi no podía esperar a estar a solas.

Por fin, tras una cena de casi dos horas y media, volvieron al hotel. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, lo abrazó. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo y su calor y con el deseo abrazándole las venas, se besaron apasionadamente.

—Creía que nunca iba a terminar la cena dichosa —dijo Robin, quitándole la ropa—. Llevo esperando este momento desde que estábamos en el avión.

—Yo también —confesó ella, mordiéndole el labio.

Cuando pusieron fin a aquel beso, él tiró de su vestido.

—Has el favor de desnudarte, o no respondo de mis actos.

Regina se echó a reír y tiró de su camisa.

—Pues será mejor que hagas desaparecer también tu camisa, porque he sido yo la que he tenido que aguantar a Luanne diciéndome lo bueno que estás, así que me merezco una recompensa.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Una recompensa? ¿Qué maldad tienes pensada? —preguntó con picardía.

—Aún no he pensado en los detalles, pero sé que el primer paso es conseguir que te desnudes.

Robin se sacó la camisa de los pantalones y comenzó despacio a desabrocharla.

—Vale. Lo que es de ley es de ley. Soy un hombre que siempre paga sus deudas.

—Con eso cuento —contestó ella al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de su vestido—. Con eso cuento.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Regina estudió el pecho desnudo de Robin y el deseo hizo latir con fuerza su corazón. Despacio, se acercó a él y le quitó la camisa de los hombros.

— ¿Sabes? Recuerdo el día que fui a tu departamento para hablarte de la cuenta de Perfumes Desire —avanzó con la mano sobre su piel, deteniéndose brevemente en el vello de su pecho—. Me costó mucho hablar contigo porque tu pecho me distraía.

— ¿De verdad? Quién lo diría —sonrió—. Hombre, puede que la forma en que me mirabas fijamente te delatase un poco, pero de no ser por eso, ni me lo habría imaginado.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Pues sí, tengo que reconocer que tu pecho era una poderosa distracción —tras volver a deslizar la mano sobre su pecho, llegó a sus pantalones—. Pero en realidad, eran tus vaqueros los que se llevaban toda mi atención.

Robin sonrió y la besó en la sien.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Pues porque se te caían cada vez más de las caderas. Y más. Y más. Estaba esperando que se te cayeran de un momento a otro.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—En aquel punto de nuestra relación, estoy muy seguro de que habrías salido gritando de allí.

—No te creas —Regina se debatió un momento, sin saber hasta qué punto debía ser sincera, pero al final decidió no ocultárselo—. Llevaba deseándote mucho tiempo.

Él pareció sorprenderse de verdad.

—Yo creía que no te gustaba nada. De hecho, en más de una ocasión me lo dejaste muy claro.

—Y yo no he dicho que me gustaras. Lo que he dicho es que te deseaba.

—Ah, vaya. Gracias por no herir mis sentimientos. ¿Y ahora te gusto?

Regina hubiera querido decirle que mucho más, pero sabía que en su relación no podía hacerle aquella clase de confidencia.

—Sí, claro, mucho. Pero también sigo deseándote. Un montón. Estás como un queso, ¿te suena? —le recordó entre risas—.Yo no soy distinta a las demás mujeres.

Él se rió y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Sí que lo eres. Completamente distinta a las demás mujeres que he conocido.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la besó despacio y cuando finalmente se separaron, el deseo brillaba en sus ojos.

—Yo también te deseaba —confesó él después de quitarle el vestido.

Regina se quedó sorprendida. No tenía ni idea. Se pasaba la vida riéndose de ella.

—Yo creía que te parecía una estrecha.

—Pero sabía que había fuego dentro de ti —le desabrochó el sujetador y la ayudó a quitárselo—. Sabía que hacer el amor contigo sería increíble.

Regina se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo. Nunca había besado a un hombre que supiera tan bien. Podría estarse besándolo toda la vida.

—Antes de ti, el sexo me resultaba un poco… extraño.

Robin la empujó suavemente hacia la cama y cuando llegaron al colchón, Regina se sentó. Robin se quedó de pie ante ella y Regina sonrió.

—Espera un momento… he tenido una fantasía contigo que empieza así.

Robin estaba a punto de sentarse junto a ella pero se detuvo.

— ¿Te importaría explicarte? —le pidió.

Con cualquier otro hombre, Regina no habría tenido el valor de contarle su fantasía, pero con Robin todo era distinto. Sabía que podría darle cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

— ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Robin le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sexys.

—Cariño, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras.

Aquella invitación era todo lo que necesitaba. Regina respiró hondo y muy despacio le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

Cuando deslizó la mano dentro, él se agachó y le dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Buscabas algo en particular?

Regina sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba su pene con la mano y comenzaba a acariciarlo muy lentamente. Con un gemido profundo y placentero celebró Robin que le quitase la ropa y cuando estuvo desnudo delante de ella, encarnando el sueño de cualquier mujer, volvió a tomar su erección en la mano.

—Regina, será mejor que…

Pero ella lo hizo callar.

—Esta es mi fantasía, no la tuya.

La respuesta de Robin fue un estremecimiento y otro gemido cuando ella se introdujo su pene en la boca.

—Te equivocas, cariño —le dijo casi sin voz—. Esta fantasía también es la mía.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron durante un rato y sólo más tarde, Robin se unió a ella en la cama. Sin dudar, Regina se subió sobre él y se sentó sobre su pene para empezar a cabalgar sobre él, mientras Robin se aferraba a sus pechos. Regina sabía que había mucho más que sexo entre ellos. La ternura estaba presente en su mirada, mezclada con la pasión calcinadora del deseo. Puede que no quisiera admitir que sentía algo por ella, pero era fácil leerlo en su rostro.

—Regina —gimió él.

Se besaron frenéticos, empujados por la tensión que crecía en su interior, hasta que Regina no pudo más y se separó de sus labios para moverse con deliberada urgencia, al ritmo de las caderas de Robin, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Después, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, más feliz de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

—Madre mía —murmuró, besándolo en el pecho—. Eres un hombre increíble, Robin de Locksley.

Sintió más de lo que oyó su risa en el pecho.

—Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mi nombre, porque yo lo había olvidado.

Robin acariciaba el pelo de Regina mientras su corazón iba recuperando el ritmo normal. Regina creía que era increíble. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era capaz de hacerla gemir de placer?

Se sentía inquieto por lo que acababan de sentir. Para él, el sexo no había sido así nunca.

Tan intenso, mucho más allá del simple placer físico de otras ocasiones. Era como si estuviera descubriendo todos los rincones oscuros y solitarios de su alma y los llenara de luz. Cada vez que estaba con Regina, sabía que entre los dos había mucho más que sexo.

En parte se debía al hecho de que Regina lo quisiera. Podía verlo en la forma en que lo miraba. Bueno, puede que no siempre, porque de vez en cuando seguía siendo el destinatario de una de esas miradas suyas de reprobación, pero la mayoría de ocasiones su amor por él brillaba como un anuncio de neón. Su madre lo había visto. Luanne, también.

Lo cual le planteaba un problema: ¿qué clase de bastardo sería si siguiera disfrutando del sexo con ella sabiendo que Regina estaba enamorada de él? Iba a sufrir cuando todo aquello terminara. E iba a terminar. Sus relaciones siempre se rompían, más tarde que temprano.

Pero imaginar no volver a ver a Regina le provocaba un dolor sordo en el pecho. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero sí que le importaba. Era una mujer dulce y divertida y sobre todo era capaz de extraer lo mejor de él. Tenía que asegurarse de que no le pasara nada cuando su tiempo juntos tocara a su fin.

Se movió para quedar tumbado al lado de ella y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo.

—Cariño, quiero decirte que esto que estamos compartiendo…

—Ah, no. Tengo la impresión de que vas a echarme el sermón de si sé lo que estoy haciendo y todas esas cosas y me lo estoy pasando de maravilla contigo, así que haz el favor de no ponerte serio, ¿vale?

No consiguió convencerlo ni durante un segundo. Regina podía fingir todo lo que quisiera no estar enamorada de él, pero él sabía que no era así. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en aquellas últimas semanas era cómo interpretarla y sabía que no se equivocaba.

Lo mismo que sabía que iba a sufrir, así que tenía que volver a intentarlo.

—No quiero que termines…

Ella volvió a interrumpirle con un beso en los labios.

—No. No me hagas esto, Robin. ¿Es que no podemos estar juntos sin más, al menos hasta que acabe la campaña de Amante? Luego ya tendremos tiempo de sentarnos y hablar largo y tendido. Pero hasta entonces, ¿no podemos limitarnos a disfrutar? Nunca me había sentido antes como me siento contigo y no me puedo imaginar vivir mis fantasías con ningún otro. ¿Tan malo es que quiera que lo que estamos compartiendo dure un poco más?

Robin la besó con ternura. No, lo que estaba pidiendo no era malo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse egoísta, porque si fuese un hombre bueno, debería alejarse de ella. Un hombre bueno no le partiría el corazón.

Pero él no era ese hombre. Tanto si estaba bien como si no, iba a aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Sí—dijo al terminar el beso.

En lugar de ponerse solemne, Regina sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo de Navidad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿El tipo creativo de la agencia y lo único que se te ocurre decir es "Sí" cuando te digo que quiero hacer realidad mis fantasías contigo?

Robin se echó a reír y la colocó sobre él.

— ¿Qué te parecería "Yupi"?

Regina suspiró aburrida y Robin se rió aún más y cuando cubrió un pecho con su mano, la inspiración le llegó.

— ¿Qué te parecería si dijera pasmoso, magnífico, sobresaliente, colosal…

Esta vez fue Regina quien se rió.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta el entusiasmo.

—Y a mí me gusta complacer —dijo, un instante antes de besar su seno—. Me gusta complacer.

.

.

.

Regina estudió detenidamente las fotografías que tenía sobre la mesa del último modelo de Amante, Will LaFontaine. Aquel muchacho era verdaderamente fotogénico. Perfecto para la campaña.

Aun no se podía creer lo bien que les había salido todo en Nueva Orleans. Después de haberse registrado en el hotel, un botones había subido en el ascensor con ellos. De camino, Robin y él habían charlado sobre el verano tan caluroso que estaban teniendo y el muchacho contestó que en el centro de la tercera edad en el que trabajaba como voluntario los abuelos le contaban historias de veranos verdaderamente fatales.

Robin miró a Regina, Regina lo miró a él y empujó un poco el carro del equipaje para mirar al joven. Guapo. Muy guapo.

En cuestión de minutos, habían diseñado la campaña para él y más tarde, cuando Will salió de trabajar, se reunieron con él en el centro de la tercera edad y supieron que llevaba tres años trabajando allí como voluntario.

Demasiado perfecto.

Zelena se había mostrado encantada con el último "Amante", sobre todo porque les había costado tan poco encontrarlo. Y se mostró doblemente encantada cuando los primeros anuncios en los que aparecía Tyler empezaron a verse en vallas y revistas de todo el país.

Las cosas iban excepcionalmente bien, lo cual ponía un poco nerviosa a Regina. En su experiencia, la vida nunca iba tan bien y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que algo empezase a torcerse.

Aunque quizás su miedo se debiera al temor de que llegara el día en que Robin y ella tuvieran que empezar a distanciarse. Él sabía que ella lo quería, eso estaba claro. Y estaba preocupado porque fuese a pasarla mal, lo cual le hacía quererlo aún más. Con cada día que pasaba, sentía que él se angustiaba más y más con el futuro de su relación.

Robin era un buen hombre y no quería aprovecharse de ella.

Pero era ella quien quería aprovecharse de él. Durante toda su vida había sido ella quien se preocupaba por las cuentas, por los sentimientos de los demás. Robin era su escapada al lado salvaje. No iba a durar y lo sabía, lo mismo que era consciente de que iba a pasarla mal cuando terminara, pero mientras tanto, estaba decidida a disfrutar de cada segundo. Luego, cuando rompieran, tendría un montón de momentos brillantes que recordar.

Y lo más importante de todo, era que su relación con Robin la estaba volviendo más fuerte. Se sentía libre y osada estando con él. Ya no se conformaría con minucias.

Gracias a él, sabía que era una mujer vital y sensual que se merecía todo lo que la vida pudiera ofrecerle.

.

.

Con unas cuantas fotos de Will, se dirigió al despacho de Robin. Acababa de llamar a la puerta y estaba abriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una mujer joven de cabello oscuro estaba sentada a una de las sillas de su mesa.

— ¡Ay lo siento! —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—Pasa, pasa —le dijo él—. Te presento a Ruby, mi hermana.

Regina se acercó y estrechó la mano de Ruby. De cerca, se apreciaba fácilmente el parecido entre ambos. Ruby tenía el pelo negro como el ébano y unos vivos ojos azules como los de su hermano.

—Hola, Regina. He oído hablar de ti —dijo Ruby, sonriendo—. Mi madre aún no se cree que seas capaz de aguantar a mi hermano. Me ha dicho que eres tan agradable que no sabe cómo no lo has tirado aún por la ventana.

—Vaya, hombre —protestó Robin, fingiendo molestarse—. ¿Es esa forma de hablar de un hermano?

La sonrisa de Ruby se hizo más brillante.

— ¿De un hermano que además paga las facturas? Mmm… veamos, déjame pensar —miró a Regina—. Eres muy afortunada por trabajar con un hombre tan maravilloso como Robin. Es un verdadero ángel. Un genio creativo que podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte.

—Creativo sí que es —contestó Regina, mirando brevemente a Robin—. Muy creativo.

—Lo sé. De hecho, era tan popular en su trabajo anterior que Jeff Markland, el presidente de la empresa para la que trabajaba antes, intentó convencerlo en varias ocasiones de que no se marchara, así que considérate afortunada. Podría estar ganando millones si se hubiera quedado en Markland y Jacobs. Y ya que hablamos de ello, sería una millonada que a mí me vendría de perlas para un coche.

Ruby se giró a ver a Robin riendo.

— ¿Qué tal lo hago? ¿Crees que ya la he impresionado?

—Es imposible que tú seas mi hermana —se quejó—. Mamá debe de habernos engañado.

Regina sonrió. Era genial verlos hablar así, pero no por ello pasó por alto lo que Ruby había dicho. Robin había dejado un trabajo con una remuneración elevada para irse a trabajar allí. Si ayudaba económicamente a su madre y a su hermana, trabajar allí debía hacerle ir muy justo de dinero.

Cuando los hermanos empezaron a discutir sobre si Ruby necesitaba o no un coche, Regina se disculpó y volvió a su despacho. De camino, pasó por el escritorio de Emma a ver qué tal iba. Faltaban sólo tres semanas para que naciera el niño y su recepcionista se movía con lentitud.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal se está portando hoy el enano? —le preguntó.

Emma se frotó los riñones.

—Aquí anda, jugando al fútbol.

Regina se sentó.

—Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a considerar quedarte en casa. Sé que dijiste que sólo querías tomarte seis semanas después del nacimiento del niño, pero puede que no sea suficiente.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo. Esta tarde tengo que ir al médico y ya veremos lo que dice él.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el sueldo —le ofreció Regina—, Robin y yo hemos estado hablando de ello en el viaje a Nueva Orleans. Te daremos dos semanas más de baja por maternidad pagadas por la empresa.

—Eso es genial —dijo Emma sonriendo—. No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que te lo agradezco —se levantó para darle un beso y un abrazo a Regina, algo nada fácil en su estado—. Robin y tú están siendo maravillosos conmigo; primero me compraron la cuna y ahora esos días de más.

—No tiene importancia —dijo y cuando Emma se sentó vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Nos preocupa tu bienestar. Queremos asegurarnos de que el bebé y tú estén bien.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y se la puso sobre la panza.

—Mira que patadas da. Va a ser un futbolista.

Regina contuvo una sonrisa. Desde que el bebé había empezado a moverse, Emma solía poner la mano de todo el mundo en su panza para que lo sintiera. Y en aquella ocasión, cuando el bebé dio una patada bajo su mano, Regina sintió algo distinto. Algo más profundo. Una alegría mezclada con tristeza. Aunque estaba encantada por Emma y su marido, se dio cuenta en aquel instante lo mucho que le gustaría ser madre. Quería sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ella. Quería sentirse tan querida por un hombre que deseara tener un hijo suyo.

Sorprendida por la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos, apartó la mano.

—No te olvides de contarme lo que te diga el médico esta tarde —le dijo a su empleada.

—Lo haré —contestó Emma.

Regina entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Normalmente la tenía siempre abierta, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Según Ruby, el jefe anterior de Robin le había pedido que se quedara con ellos y al saber cuánto dinero ganaba antes y lo mucho que al parecer habían lamentado su marcha, no pudo imaginar cómo lo habría convencido su hermano de que se uniera a D&S Advertising.

Se sentía aún peor al saber que había abandonado un trabajo tan lucrativo para terminar después teniendo que hacer frente a una situación no deseada. Pero lo que más le molestaba de lo que había dicho Ruby, era saber que Robin tenía asumida la responsabilidad de mantener económicamente a su madre y a su hermana. Ganaba lo mismo que ella, que no era mucho en aquel momento y seguramente tendría todos sus ahorros invertidos en la empresa.

Trabajar allí tenía que estar siendo muy difícil para él.

D&S tenía que crecer mucho más para que Robin llegara a cobrar una cantidad sustancialmente mayor y si ella abandonaba la empresa aun sabiendo que contaba con otros inversores, el futuro de la empresa sería precario. ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo en una situación así? Además, después de todo lo que habían conseguido hacer durante aquellas últimas semanas ya no estaba segura de querer marcharse de la empresa.

Disfrutaba con la sensación de tener ideas propias que podían ponerse en marcha.

Era una novata en el negocio, por supuesto, pero se la estaba pasando muy bien. Sabía que en parte esa sensación se debía al hecho de estar con Robin, pero aquella no era la única razón. Le gustaba formar parte de algo creativo.

La pregunta era la siguiente: si no permitía que Robin le comprara su parte de la empresa, ¿podría seguir trabajando con él después de que rompieran? ¿Cómo sería verlo día tras día y saber que ya no podría volver a tocarlo o a besarlo? ¿Podría soportar no volver a reír y a desearle cuando entrase en su despacho para atormentarla con todas las cosas maravillosas que pensaba hacerle al finalizar el día, cuando estuvieran solos?

¿Y qué ocurriría si llegaba a salir con otra mujer? ¿De verdad sería capaz de sonreír y decirle algo agradable a la siguiente mujer que se acostase con Robin?

Imposible.

Alguien llamó con firmeza a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Robin entró y cerró.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a su mesa mientras Regina se preguntaba si debía o no ser sincera con él. ¿Lo entendería si le dijera que quería quedarse en la empresa pero que no podría soportar seguir trabajando con él cuando ya no hubiera nada entre ellos? ¿O debería admitir que le preocupaba que tuviera tantas personas a su cargo?

Pero en vez de todo aquello, se limitó a levantarse y a besarlo, poniendo todo su amor en ello.

Cuando el beso terminó, Robin sonrió.

—Wow. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo así?

Ella le acarició la mejilla. Era tan guapo y le encantaba cuando la miraba como en aquel momento. Como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo.

—Te admiro —dijo con suavidad y sin apartar la mano de su mejilla—. Eres un hombre verdaderamente dulce.

Robin cubrió la mano con la suya.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa le desbocó el latido del corazón.

— ¿En serio? Entonces mi plan está funcionando. He conseguido convencerte de que soy un tipo genial. Así me resultará mucho más fácil hacer lo que quiera contigo.

La tristeza que se había apoderado de su ánimo se evaporó.

—Oye, te he dicho que eres dulce, nada de que piense dejar que te salgas con la tuya, sea cual sea.

Robin jugó con el botón de arriba de su blusa de seda.

—Lo encuentro un poco difícil, porque te conozco bien. Sé dónde te gusta que te toque, así que en diez minutos, estarás comiendo de mi mano.

— ¿Diez minutos? Mucho me parece —ya estaba deseando sus caricias, sus besos—. No tengo tiempo para que me lo demuestres ahora, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar que lo intentes esta noche.

—Tengo tu palabra.

Ella fue a besarlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió.

— ¿Estás bien? —insistió.

Su tono serio la sorprendió.

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Robin la besó en la nariz.

—Parecías un poco triste cuando entré. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? A lo mejor puedo ayudar.

Regina se sentó en su silla y Robin se acomodó en el borde de la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Regina respiró hondo.

—He estado pensando en lo que pasará con la empresa cuando hayamos encontrado financiación adicional. Necesitamos expandirnos y si me llevo el dinero, no podrás crecer del modo que es necesario hacerlo si se quieren conseguir clientes importantes. El mundo de la publicidad es muy competitivo. Tendrás que explotar el éxito de la campaña de Desire y si compras mi parte, no te quedará dinero.

Robin no apartó la mirada ni un instante de ella. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando, pero su expresión no delataba nada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte con D&S?

Regina suspiró.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Robin, no sé lo que quiero. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que la compañía se resienta. Quiero saber que tú estarás bien.

—Ya sabes que saldré adelante —dijo él.

— ¿Pero podrás ganar un salario lo bastante grande para hacer frente a todas tus obligaciones?

Robin asintió.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! Se trata de Ruby, ¿verdad? —se acercó a ella—. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien. Lo de Ruby no es un problema.

Regina no le creyó ni por un momento. Era evidente que pretendía no preocuparla. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a creer alguna vez que aquel hombre era tan irresponsable como su padre y su hermano? Robin de Locksley podía ser de todo menos irresponsable. No le interesaba ni el amor ni el matrimonio, pero era de esa clase de hombres que nunca dejan a una mujer en el abandono.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la empresa y con los empleados? ¿Cómo vas a poder pagar la nómina si compras mi parte?

—Me aseguraré de obtener capital suficiente para comprar tu parte y que la compañía pueda seguir creciendo. No voy a abandonar a los empleados —hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Regina? ¿Por qué has sacado ahora todo esto?

—He estado hablando con Emma y le he dicho que hemos decidido darle un tiempo más de permiso por maternidad.

—Y te preocupa que no tenga trabajo al volver después de ocho semanas, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Se merece tener un trabajo esperándola para cuando acabe su baja maternal.

—Y lo tendrá —le aseguró él—. Pero tengo la impresión de que hay más cosas que te preocupan. No será que no quieres que te compre tu parte porque quieres quedarte, ¿verdad?

No tenía por qué no ser sincera con él.

—La verdad es que he disfrutado trabajando en la cuenta de Amante. Ha sido muy divertido.

Robin se rió.

— ¿Qué parte? ¿En la que se te ocurriera la idea, buscar a los modelos, o hacer el amor con tu socio?

—Todo.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Por igual?

—Hay un par de cosas que he disfrutado más que las otras —admitió.

Robin acababa de besarla cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Esta noche intentaré averiguar qué son esas dos cosas —dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo aún—: Y no te preocupes por la empresa, que todo irá bien, Regina.

Pero al descolgar el teléfono no pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaría bien.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Robin se puso las gafas de sol y contempló el Atlántico. En Miami hacía calor, pero tan cerca del agua corría una brisa muy agradable. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde anterior y todo aquel día buscando candidatos para "Amante", pero a diferencia de lo ocurrido en Nueva Orleans y en Cleveland, aún no habían encontrado a nadie. Al final la suerte se puso de su lado cuando justo después de comer, encontraron a Herve Quintero, un joven que se ocupaba de adolescentes con problemas.

—No se me ocurre un sitio mejor que éste en el que finalizar la campaña de Amante —admitió Regina, contemplando el mar con un suspiro—. Es el paraíso. Parece una postal.

Robin tomó su mano y al entrelazar sus dedos se preguntó cuándo hablarían de lo evidente. Aquella tarde habían finalizado el encargo de Perfumes Desire. Quedaban unas cuantas fotos y unos cuantos detalles pendientes, pero ya tenían a sus seis candidatos.

¿Significaría eso que tenían que dar por concluida ya su aventura, o podían esperar un poco más?

El teléfono móvil sonó y contestó. Sin tan siquiera mirar el número, supo sin duda que se trataba de Jeff Markland, el hombre que había sido su jefe en Markland y Jacobs. Jeff lo había llamado tres veces durante la última semana para obtener siempre la misma respuesta de él: rechazo.

Robin miró a Regina, que parecía absorta en el escenario, pero la conocía bien y sabía que aun oyendo sólo una parte de la conversación, adivinaría rápidamente de quién se trataba. En un primer momento pensó en entrar en el hotel, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Tenía que ser sincero con Regina.

Jeff no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se lanzó a enumerarle las razones por las que creía que debía volver.

Luego, de haber terminado, Robin le contestó.

—Jeff, te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que no…

—Espera un segundo, Robin. No he terminado. Nos gustó mucho tu campaña para Neat and Tidy y la de Amante es genial.

—Esa idea no es mía, sino de mi socia, Regina Mills.

Al oír su nombre, Regina se giró y lo miró con curiosidad. Al volver de la entrevista con Herve, se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse un vestido de flores que le sentaba de maravilla, aunque lo que él deseaba de verdad era quitárselo y pasarse el resto de la tarde y la noche en la cama.

Pero eso no sería justo, habiendo tantas preguntas sin respuesta entre ellos. La miró a los ojos, pero siguió hablando con Jeff.

—Stand y yo nos equivocamos al dejarte marchar —dijo Jeff—. Tienes visión y sabes tratar a la gente.

—Te agradezco los cumplidos, pero estoy satisfecho con mi situación actual.

Jeff se rió.

—Vamos, Robin, que nos conocemos y sé que tú no eres feliz a menos que seas el mejor y tengo la oferta perfecta para ti.

—Sinceramente, Jeff, no puedo…

—Queremos que seas nuestro socio. Estamos dispuestos a darte acciones en la empresa, a fijar objetivos y a dejarte manos libres.

Robin se quedó atónito. Con el dinero que podía ganar, sus preocupaciones económicas desaparecerían. Además, Jeff le estaba ofreciendo libertad creativa en la agencia. Tendría la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera con la libertad de contar con una sólida base de clientes. Era exactamente lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido y a David no le debía nada.

Pero sí a Regina.

Casi como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, la vio voltearse y mirarlo. Sí, con ella sí que tenía un compromiso. Estaba en deuda con ella por haberse quedado en D&S.

En el ámbito personal, lo que debía hacer era desaparecer de su vida para no complicársela más aún. Había sido muy egoísta permitiendo que las cosas llegaran a dónde habían llegado.

— ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Jeff—. ¿Estás a bordo? Querríamos que te vinieras lo antes posible, pero somos conscientes de que tendrás cabos sueltos.

Regina estaba junto a la ventana y se acercó a la mesa.

—Jeff, me interesa mucho tu proposición, pero necesito un par de días para pensarlo. Te llamaré a principios de la semana que viene.

Jeff suspiró.

—No es la respuesta que quería, pero me resignaré. A ver si puedes decidirte pronto. Markland y Jacobs quiere tenerte de vuelta enseguida.

—Te llamaré —le prometió y colgó.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Supongo que ya sabrás quién era.

Regina movió el té frío que tenía en el vaso.

—Jeff Markland, ¿no? El hombre para el que trabajabas antes.

—Quiere que vuelva —admitió, e hizo ademán de tomar su mano, pero ella las ocultó ambas en el regazo.

—Creía que querías ser tu propio jefe —dijo ella.

Robin sintió como si alguien le estuviese estrujando el corazón.

—Y eso es lo que quiero, pero es que Jeff y Stan me han ofrecido una participación en la empresa.

Regina apretó los labios.

—Ya. Parece una oportunidad perfecta.

—Regina, aún no he dicho que sí.

No estaba seguro de por qué le decía algo así, pero es que parecía tan resignada, tan dispuesta a admitir que la abandonará.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Es que de verdad estaba resignada. Después de cómo se habían portado David y su padre, seguramente pensaría que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que él hiciera lo mismo. Y allí estaba él, a punto de demostrar que tenía razón.

—Vas a decir que sí —adivinó ella.

—Seguramente —admitió—, pero tú quieres irte de D&S y me parece que David no va a volver. Con el dinero de la cuenta de Amante, podrás recuperar la inversión inicial. Incluso David podrá recuperarla. Markland y Jacobs me han ofrecido lo suficiente como para que no me importe el dinero que he invertido en D&S, así que todos contentos.

Pero ella no lo parecía, aunque sabía que lo estaba intentando.

—Comprendo lo que dices y también comprendo por qué quieres volver a Markland y Jacobs. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y ganar un gran sueldo. Sé que es importante para ti, sobre todo teniendo que ayudar a tu madre y tu hermana.

Robin suspiró. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? No quería herir a Regina, porque le importaba. Seguramente incluso demasiado. Pero las cosas iban demasiado despacio en la empresa como para esperar que sus dificultades financieras se solventaran en breve, lo cual significaba que tendría que pedir un préstamo o buscar un inversor, lo cual acarrearía reglas y restricciones. La gente no invertía el dinero en una empresa sin querer después tener voz y voto en las decisiones que se tomaran en ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante. Quería que Regina comprendiera lo mucho que le dolía aquella decisión.

—He hablado con varios bancos y grupos de inversión, Regina y todos quieren tomar parte en la dirección de D&S. No será como tener un negocio propio, sino como trabajar para otros. Sinceramente, tendré más autonomía trabajando para Markland y Jacobs.

Regina asintió despacio, pero Robin no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Lo odiaría? Seguramente.

—Yo no voy a dejarte, Regina. No soy como tu padre o como tu hermano. Tú eres quien quiere marcharse de la empresa. ¿Qué puede importarte que yo también me marche?

Regina sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo gracioso del caso es que he cambiado de opinión y quiero quedarme.

— ¿Estás decidida?

—Creo que sí. Sé que el comienzo va a ser un poco accidentado, pero creo que voy a intentarlo —pasó el pulgar por el vaso y la condensación se hizo gota. Cuando lo miró, tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas—. Me ha gustado mucho trabajar contigo. Creía que lo hacíamos bien.

—Y es así, pero tengo obligaciones, Regina. Responsabilidades. Jeff Markland me ha ofrecido un salario magnífico y una participación en la empresa.

Se sentía como un cerdo dejándola así, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Quedarse con D&S y decirle a su hermana que no podía seguir estudiando?

—Es una maravillosa oportunidad —dijo Regina.

Robin se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Regina, imaginemos que te quedas con D&S y que hay que buscar financiación. ¿Es esa la clase de empresa para la que quieres trabajar? ¿Una empresa por la que tendrías que responder ante otras personas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mira, sé que tardaríamos un tiempo en crecer, pero no puedo dejar de pensar…

No le gustó tener que hacer aquella pregunta, pero la hizo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros, con nuestra relación? ¿Crees que si los dos nos quedásemos con D&S podríamos seguir siendo amantes?

Regina lo miró a los ojos.

—Soy realista con nuestra relación, Robin. Sé que tiene que terminar.

— ¿Ahora?

Al decir aquella palabra, una sensación muy intensa lo sacudió, seguida inmediatamente por la certeza de saber que quería a Regina. Llevaba queriéndola un tiempo, pero hasta aquel momento no lo había sentido dentro del alma. La quería de verdad.

Pero quererla no cambiaba las cosas. Si acaso lo empujaba a poner punto final a su relación, antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño. Regina se merecía algo mejor de lo que él podía darle. Él necesitaba establecerse en su carrera y el trabajo en Markland y Jacobs iba a absorberle al menos durante unos años. No podría estar a su lado como ella se merecía.

— ¿Cuándo vas a empezar en el trabajo nuevo?

—Aún no he dicho que sí.

—Pero vas a hacerlo. ¿Cuándo empezarás?

Su mirada era franca, resignada y él no quería imaginar cuántas veces habría tenido que asumir las desilusiones en el pasado. Regina parecía ser una profesional del abandono.

—No me marcharé hasta que hayamos terminado con Amante. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

—No tanto. Un par de semanas a lo sumo.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa pero Robin le hizo señas para que se retirara.

—No quiero hacerlo, Regina, pero desde el principio supimos que no íbamos a durar.

—Eso es cierto y no me va a pasar nada por eso, Robin. Sé que no me crees, pero es verdad.

Tenía razón, no la creía. Él tampoco se sentía a gusto con aquella ruptura, pero era lo mejor.

Durante un par de minutos, ella siguió contemplando el mar, hasta que luego se volteó hacia él.

—Tengo que pedirte algo. Como este parece que va a ser el último día de nuestra aventura, quiero pedirte que esta noche sea algo especial —dijo y toda la tristeza parecía haberse evaporado de su rostro—. Deberíamos ponerle punto final como adultos. Ser civilizados. Cenemos juntos y hagamos el amor. Una vez —sonrió—. O más de una. Mañana volveremos a Chicago y allí pondremos el punto final.

Robin la miró sorprendido. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

—En absoluto. ¿Por qué no íbamos a ponerle punto final a esta aventura del mismo modo que la empezamos?

La verdad es que le había dejado sin palabras y cuando se recuperó, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Pues porque nadie rompe así de bien.

Regina se echó a reír, aparentemente satisfecha con cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

—Pues siempre debería ser así. ¿Quién dice que se deba tener una pelea horrible para romper? Ya te dije desde un principio que sabía que nuestra relación personal no iba a durar para siempre. Y tú también lo sabías.

—Sí ya, pero…

— ¿Estás enfadado por haber tenido una aventura conmigo? —le preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

—No, claro que no.

—Y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que este momento es el adecuado para romper, ¿no?

Diablos… pretendía que aquello sonara racional, pero no lo era. ¿Quién rompía así? No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Regina, fingir que no te afecta no va a servir de nada.

—Yo sé lo que quiero. Lo supe desde el principio. Me gusta estar contigo y me vuelve loca que me hagas el amor, pero tú y yo no íbamos a durar. Tú lo sabías y yo lo sabía. Ahorrémonos las lágrimas, pasémoslo bien esta noche y volvamos mañana a casa con tranquilidad. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Seguro que si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría encontrar un par de razones que decir, pero desgraciadamente no se le ocurrió nada con suficiente rapidez.

—No tiene nada de malo, supongo. Simplemente me resulta extraño.

Regina se terminó el té y sonrió.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece, pero si lo prefieres, puedo echarme a llorar y salir corriendo a mi habitación. ¿Te sentirías mejor así?

A pesar de todo, sonrió.

—Claro que no. Yo no quiero que seas infeliz.

—Bien. En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha —miró el reloj—. ¿Por qué no vamos a darnos un baño? Luego podríamos hacer el amor antes de cenar. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga mañana el avión, podemos cenar en el hotel —la mirada que le dedicó fue muy explícita—. También podríamos pedir que nos subieran algo a la habitación.

—Mmm, Regina…

—También sería romántico cenar en el comedor y luego ir a bailar. Después podríamos volver a la habitación y hacer otra vez el amor. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Que qué le parecía? Pues que estaba loca, pero si quería programar su última noche juntos, ¿quién era él para discutírselo?

— ¿Por qué no nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos dicte la noche?

Aquella vez, al verla sonreír, le pareció que estaba demasiado contenta. No quería que sufriera, por supuesto, pero tampoco se esperaba que aceptara la situación con tanta facilidad. Unas lágrimas habrían añadido un toque sentimental, pero ella parecía decidida a organizar el fin de fiesta.

Qué pena que él no sintiera su mismo entusiasmo. Pero tanto si iba en serio o si sólo fingía, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla pasar una noche maravillosa.

De ese modo, al pasar de los años y cuando recordara su aventura, no llegase quizás a odiarlo. Pero no podía contar con ello.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Lo has recogido todo? —le preguntó Regina al entrar en su despacho dos semanas más tarde. La habitación parecía desierta, tal y como se imaginaba y al mirar a su alrededor se sintió inmensamente triste. Robin se iba de verdad, pero se obligó a sonreír—. Sí, parece que lo tienes todo.

Robin se apoyó en su mesa, vacía de objetos personales.

—Sí, lo tengo todo.

—Bien. Es mejor que no dejes nada.

Regina se obligaba a parecer alegre, pero sabía que Robin no le creía.

—Siento que las cosas hayan terminado así —dijo.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. No quería que la tocara. Si lo hacía, se echaría a llorar.

—Las cosas han salido como tenían que salir —le dijo ella—. El único modo en que podían salir. La hemos pasado de maravilla —respiró hondo—. Siempre te recordaré.

Robin dio un paso hacia ella.

—Regina, dime que estás bien.

—La empresa va a ir bien. Estaré bien —él frunció el ceño—. Estoy bien.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte.

Ella lo miró con el corazón en la garganta. La conversación estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. Durante el último par de semanas, desde la vuelta de Miami, habían estado tensos. Muy tensos. Aunque los dos se habían esforzado por solucionarlo, no lo habían conseguido. Verlo todos los días, hablar del trabajo y no poder tocarlo había sido un tormento para Regina.

Y ahora se marchaba. Ojalá cuando ya no estuviera pudiera empezar a recomponer su corazón.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por D&S —le dijo, intentando conducir la conversación a un ámbito menos personal—. Los anuncios de Amante han salido de maravilla. Y aun con Emma de baja, la oficina funciona como una máquina bien engrasada.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Buena pregunta. Se le ocurrían un millón de cosas que podían hacerla feliz, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué harás si David no vuelve?

—Volverá. Pronto estará aquí engatusando a los clientes como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no hubiera desaparecido. Pero si no vuelve, también saldré adelante —intentó sonreír con las lágrimas al filo en los ojos—. Estaré bien y encontrar financiación no será muy difícil. Cuando tenga los fondos, te enviaré un cheque por el importe de tu inversión.

—Ya te he dicho cien veces que no tienes que pagarme nada.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con decisión. Aquel punto no era negociable.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Robin no quería empezar con la discusión que ya habían tenido un montón de veces porque no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero es comprar tu parte y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lo que pasa es que tardaré un tiempo.

—No tengo prisa.

—Te agradezco que seas tan comprensivo —dijo.

Era horrible estar tan distantes y difícil de creer, que apenas dos semanas antes, habían sido amantes. Ahora parecían extraños.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria —dijo él con suavidad.

Sus palabras a punto estuvieron de hacerla llorar.

—Gracias, Robin. Que te vaya bien.

—Yo te deseo lo mismo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que pudiera avergonzarse, dio media vuelta y salió.

.

.

.

.

Robin contempló el montón de correo que le esperaba en su mesa de Markland y Jacobs y se dio cuenta de que odiaba aquel trabajo. En el fondo lo odiaba, lo cual era una estupidez ya que aquel trabajo era lo que llevaba esperando durante años. Pero ahora que ya lo tenía, lo odiaba. El último mes había sido una auténtica tortura.

Qué ironía. Todo era culpa de Regina. Ella lo había hecho detestar aquel trabajo siendo divertida. Siendo inteligente. Siendo sexy. La echaba tanto de menos que a veces tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Ella también le echaría de menos? Aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Seguramente no. Su vida estaba completa. Tenía la agencia y su hermano volvería seguramente.

Contempló el reloj perfecto que lucía en su mesa perfecta con la sensación de llevar días allí. Pero en lugar de marcar las cinco de la tarde, marcaba sólo las once de la mañana. No podía ser.

Decidió comer temprano. Puede que incluso se fuese a dar una vuelta para despejarse, para intentar explicarse por qué, ahora que tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, se sentía tan sumamente miserable.

Pero en cuanto salió de la oficina, no se encaminó a su restaurante favorito. Ni siquiera tuvo intención de dar una vuelta, sino que se encaminó a casa de su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Victoria en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que no puedo pasar a comer contigo sin que ocurra algo?

Victoria entró con él en la cocina.

—Un hombre normal, sí, pero un adicto al trabajo como tú, no. ¿Qué te pasa?

Robin se echó a reír y abrió la nevera. La había llenado la semana anterior, así que había mucho que comer. Eligió pollo frío, lechuga y mostaza.

— ¿Te apetece un sándwich?

Victoria intentó quitarle la comida de las manos, pero él señaló la mesa.

—Siéntate. Yo preparo la comida.

Pero quizás había cometido un error, porque ahora su madre no tendría nada más que hacer que hacerle todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieran. Y no iba a parar hasta que no le sacara por qué estaba allí.

—Es que estaba un poco cansado hoy de la oficina, nada más.

—Yo creía que tenía un hijo listo.

Robin la miró por encima del hombro.

—Eh, cuidado con insultarme.

—Ese trabajo no te gusta nada. Está más claro que el agua. No te gusta nada porque te encantaba estar en D&S.

Robin terminó de preparar los dos sándwiches y los puso sobre la mesa. Luego sirvió dos vasos de té frío y se sentó frente a su madre.

—D&S era divertido, mamá, pero ahora gano cuatro veces más. Además, sin estar David, no tenía mucho sentido que me quedara —se apresuró a añadir—. Entré en la empresa por él.

Su madre lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Bah. No me creo ni una palabra y tú tampoco. Puede que te metieras en la empresa por David, pero te gustaba trabajar allí por Regina.

Sí, Regina era divertida.

Dio un mordisco al sándwich, esperando que su madre cambiara de tema pero, como era de esperar, no fue así.

—Dime, Robin, ¿te marchaste porque Markland y Jacobs te ofreció mucho más dinero, o porque tu aventura con Regina terminó mal?

Robin estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—Por el dinero, mamá.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿has roto con Regina, o siguen viéndose?

—Somos amigos. Y socios.

—Y amantes —añadió su madre—. No estoy ciega y lo sé. A ella se le ve en la cara que te quiere.

No tenía sentido fingir con su madre. Era demasiado lista.

—Estoy preocupado por Regina —admitió, dejando el sándwich en el plato.

—Llámala. Dile que tú también la quieres.

—No la quiero.

Su madre se rió.

—Por supuesto que la quieres. Se te nota con sólo mirarte. Tú la quieres y eres un idiota si pretendes engañarte.

—Es que, aunque volviéramos a estar juntos, ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Otro mes? ¿Un año? Luego Regina y yo estaríamos exactamente donde estamos ahora.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Hay mucha gente que consigue que el amor perdure.

—Dime quién.

Su madre suspiró.

—Sé que tu vida no ha sido perfecta. Has tenido que ayudar mucho tras la muerte de tu padre, pero aun hoy sigo echándolo de menos. No me malinterpretes. El matrimonio es algo que requiere esfuerzo, pero no conozco un trabajador más infatigable que tú. Las cosas podrían funcionar entre Regina y tú.

— ¿Y si no es así? Terminaría haciéndole mucho daño.

Su madre sonrió.

—Estoy convencida de que ya está sufriendo. Esta es tu oportunidad y la suya de ser feliz, Robin. No la desaproveches por cobardía.

¿De verdad era él un cobarde? Quizás. ¿Y si su madre tenía razón y aquella era su oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿De verdad podía alejarse de Regina?

Sabía que no. Se lo debía a sí mismo y a ella intentar al menos conseguir un final feliz.

Ya decidido, miró a su madre.

—Al menos tengo que decirle lo que siento.

—Exacto. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a ver a Regina, decirle que la quieres y vivir feliz.

—No es tan fácil. ¿Y si no me cree? Además, puede que ya esté saliendo con otro hombre.

—Tonterías. Ella te quiere, estoy segura. Pero si quieres convencerla de que te acepte, haz algo grande. Algo tan maravilloso que no pueda dejar de percibir que la quieres de verdad. Sorpréndela. A las mujeres nos gusta eso en un hombre.

La tensión que venía sintiendo en el pecho quedó reemplazada por la expectación. Su madre tenía razón. Podía hacerlo. Podía tenerlo todo. Pero…

—Puedo pedirle a Regina que se case conmigo, pero no puedo dejar Markland y Jacobs. Ruby es todavía muy joven.

Su madre descolgó inmediatamente el teléfono de la cocina.

—Voy a llamar a Ruby para que venga. Tenemos que hablar. Si dejaste D&S para ganar dinero y poder mantenernos a Ruby y a mí, eso va a tener que cambiar.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, mamá —le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella—. Primero, me gusta ayudarlas. Son mi familia y las quiero.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso permitir que sigas en un trabajo que detestas por mí. Y Ruby tampoco. Voy a llamarla para que venga y vamos a ver cómo podemos reducir nuestros gastos. Así podrás volver a D&S.

Tras llamar a su hija y pedirle que fuera a casa, Victoria sonrió feliz.

—Esto es maravilloso. Maravilloso —repitió—. Voy a tener una nuera.

— ¡Eh! ¿No te estás acelerando? Puede que Regina me mande directito a la China Popular. Te olvidas de que todos los hombres tienden a abandonarla, su padre, su hermano… y yo.

Victoria se acercó a él, con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Puede que no sepa muchas cosas, pero esto sí lo sé; dejaste a Regina y D&S por Ruby y por mí. Eres un hombre responsable y Regina lo sabe. Sabe que no eres como los hombres de su familia. Eres una buena persona, Robin. Puede que incluso demasiado bueno a veces —acarició su mano—. No te preocupes. Ruby y yo te ayudaremos a convencerla de que se case contigo. Puede que le diga que no a un Locksley, pero a tres no podrá resistirse.

Robin sonrió, sintiéndose mejor por primera vez desde que estuvo en Miami con Regina. Puede que su madre tuviera razón. Puede que consiguiera convencerla de que se casara con él.

Resistirse a tres Locksley sería prácticamente imposible.


	13. Capítulo 12 - EL FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 12 – EL FINAL**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que Robin ya no trabaja aquí? — dijo David por teléfono—. Me voy unos cuantos días y todo se desmorona. ¿Qué ha pasado, Regina? ¿Es que habrán discutido? Creía que se llevaban bien. Bueno, algo más que bien, teniendo en cuenta que dormían juntos. De eso también tenemos que hablar.

Regina se cambió el auricular de oído. Desde que Robin se había marchado, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo intentando no pensar en él. Pero olvidarlo había resultado ser bastante difícil. Bueno, imposible. Hiciera lo que hiciera, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Ni de echarlo de menos. ¡Dios, cómo había llegado a extrañarlo!

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver en su marcha y por si no te has dado cuenta, llevas fuera meses, no días. Además, no tienes derecho a criticar mi modo de dirigir el negocio porque no estás aquí.

—Oye, Gina yo no pretendía…

—David, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Si vamos a seguir siendo socios, no vas a poder dar media vuelta y largarte cada vez que se te dé la gana. O estás dentro, o estás fuera. En este momento yo te considero fuera.

—Así que me dejas al otro lado de la frontera, ¿eh?

No lo creía. No creía que su dulce hermanita fuese a plantarle cara. Pues se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa. Había aprendido mucho en las últimas semanas y había llegado a la conclusión de que si ella seguía permitiéndoselo, él seguiría aprovechándose de ella y eso tenía que acabar.

—Te propongo un trato. Vamos a firmar un acuerdo por el que si vuelves a largarte, todas tus acciones me pertenecerán.

—No pienso firmar algo así.

—Entonces venderé mis acciones y las de Robin a otros inversores, que no te permitirán hacer lo que te dé la gana. Tú decides. Si quieres participar en esta empresa, tienes que prometer no volver a largarte más. Esto no es un juego, David. Decídete.

La verdad es que no le importaba lo que fuese a decidir. Si se quedaba en la empresa, necesitaba que fuera de verdad. Si decidía marcharse ya encontraría a otros inversores con los que mantener a flote la empresa. En cualquier caso, manejarse sola era genial.

—Ya que no me dejas otra elección, firmaré —se resignó—. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan imposible, Regina?

—Desde que tú te marchaste de la empresa y nos dejaste a Robin y a mí con el agua al cuello.

Ella no pretendía ser difícil, sino firme. Además, lo que estaba haciendo era bueno para la empresa y para él. No podía seguir huyendo de sus responsabilidades cada vez que le diera la gana.

—Es lo mejor, confía en mí. Tienes que crecer, Peter Pan, antes de que llegues a ser como papá.

—Vaya —se sorprendió su hermano—. Hoy no tienes pelos en la lengua. ¿Y ese malhumor tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Robin ya no trabaje ahí?

—No —replicó sin más. No quería hablar de Robin con él.

—No te creo —contestó él con voz cantarina—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo te diré que estás mejor sin él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te rompiera el corazón. Robin no es un hombre para compromisos en cuestión de mujeres y siento que hayas tenido que enterarte por la vía dura. Al menos no estabas enamorada de él —hubo una pausa de varios segundos—. Porque no lo estás, ¿verdad?

Regina se incorporó en su silla.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes una opinión muy pobre de tu mejor amigo.

—Soy realista.

En el fondo, Regina sabía que David se equivocaba. Robin era un buen tipo. Un hombre estupendo. Un hombre que cuidaba de su familia.

Quizás el peso de la responsabilidad que llevaba años soportando lo hubiese vuelto un cínico en cuanto a los compromisos con otras personas, pero aun así seguía siendo el mejor hombre que había conocido.

—Resumiendo, Regina. No te habrás enamorado de Robin, ¿verdad? —insistió.

Regina llegó a reírse.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— ¡Demonios! ¿Quieres que le diga un par de cosas por ti?

—Claro que no. Eres un encanto de hermano cuando quieres… y sobre todo cuando no desapareces.

—Gracias a ti, mis días de desaparecer se me han terminado. Te prometo que me presentaré a trabajar el lunes por la mañana. Limpio como los chorros del oro. Estaré listo para que me puedas enseñar a los clientes y a los empleados.

—No hay muchos empleados aquí a los que impresionar. Solo Belle y Mary Margaret. Emma ha tenido su bebé la semana pasada y espero que te alegres de saber que no se parece en nada a ti.

David se echó a reír.

—Lo contrario habría sido un milagro.

Regina se relajó, feliz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el desenfado de su hermano.

—Tengo ganas de verte —le confesó—. Aunque no me merezcas como hermana, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Regina —hizo una pausa—. Y si te he hecho daño, lo siento. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar que pudieran afectarte mis desapariciones. Cuando papá se iba, ni siquiera pestañeabas.

—Pero tú sabes hasta qué punto lo odiaba. Tus huidas son muy egoístas y estoy deseando que te quedes pegado como con pegamento a esta empresa.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —dijo y Regina le creyó. Su hermano no era perfecto, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo.

—Cuando lo intentas, todo lo que puedes es mucho.

—Vale. Y ahora que has accedido a pasar página, ¿qué vas a hacer con Robin? Si lo quieres, tienes que ir en su busca. No querrás pasarte el resto de la vida lamentándote de no haber hecho nada para ser feliz, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Sabe él que lo quieres?

Buena pregunta. Ella diría que sí, pero no podía estar segura. Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos.

—No se lo dije nunca con palabras, pero yo creo que sí —contestó.

—Eso no es suficiente. En cuanto llegue yo el martes, te plantas en su oficina y le dices lo que sientes. Así, si los dos llegan a la conclusión de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y quieren salir volando a Las Vegas yo podré ocuparme de la empresa mientas los dos se divierten en la ciudad del pecado.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y si Robin me dice que me vaya muy lejos?

—Entonces te demostraré lo adulto que puedo llegar a ser y me comeré contigo medio kilo de helado y te daré la mano mientras lloras.

¿De verdad tenía que hacer algo así? ¿Debía intentarlo de nuevo con Robin?

¿Habría renunciado a él con demasiada facilidad? No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que nunca se lo perdonaría si no lo intentaba.

Con la decisión tomada, le dijo a su hermano:

—Si el lunes por la mañana veo tu cara asomar en la oficina, lo haré. Hablaré con Robin.

—Confía en mí, pequeña y no lo lamentarás.

Ojalá tuviera razón.

.

.

.

.

Robin se quedó mirando a Zelena por encima del mármol de su mesa. Tenía una expresión medio divertida, medio sorprendida.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho, Robin. No me malinterpretes, porque en parte me encanta la idea. Pero es que es demasiado precipitada. No estoy segura de que podamos ponerla en marcha en tan poco tiempo.

—Zelena, soy un experto en obrar pequeños milagros. Si dices que sí, podré hacerlo funcionar.

Debía pensar que estaba loco y quizás estuviera en lo cierto.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a terminar haciendo el ridículo? — le preguntó Zelena, jugando con un bolígrafo sobre la mesa—. Yo soy tan romántica como cualquiera, pero se me ocurren un montón de razones por las que te puede salir mal.

Robin sabía que tenía razón. Mil cosas podían salir mal y la primera podía ser que Regina lo mandara de paseo. Pero tenía que intentarlo y después de haberla dejado plantada sin más, tenía que hacer un gesto importante que demostrara que era sincero y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo.

—La quiero, Zelena y si me dices que no lo entenderé perfectamente, pero creo que a Amante le vendría bien la publicidad.

Zelena lo miró pensativa y Robin contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. No iba a hacer aquello por Amante, pero sabía que la colonia se llevaría una publicidad fantástica si su idea funcionaba.

Lo único que a él le importaba era Regina. ¿Lo aceptaría? Y si no, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Mejor no pensar en eso.

— ¿Es que los anuncios no han funcionado? —insistió—. ¿Es que las ventas no van como esperabas?

Ella enarcó una ceja de dibujo perfecto.

—Ya sabes que Amante es un éxito gracias a la campaña, así que no pretendas que te regale el oído. Mi única preocupación es el impacto que puede sufrir el perfume si ella te dice que no.

Zelena tenía razón. Si la prensa se hacía conocedor de aquello y Regina le decía que no, Amante no saldría favorecido.

—Es un riesgo —admitió. Necesitaba ser sincero con ella.

— ¿Un riesgo que tú estás dispuesto a correr? —preguntó Zelena.

—Sí.

—Ya. ¿Y qué opinan tus socios de Markland y Jacobs? Si las cosas salen mal, no repercutiría positivamente en su negocio.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

—Ya he renunciado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo creía que debían salir —se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, ansioso por conocer su decisión—. Necesito intentarlo. Puedo vivir con haberme equivocado, pero no sin haberme atrevido a intentarlo.

La expresión de Zelena fue suavizándose poco a poco, hasta que al final se echó a reír.

—Está bien. Soy una dejada, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Lo hago sólo porque sé que te va a decir que sí; luego volverás a D&S y mi empresa estará en buenas manos.

—Regina se está ocupando ya de tu empresa. Siempre has estado en buenas manos.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé. Regina ha resultado ser todo un talento para la publicidad. La semana pasada me reuní con ella y tenía unas ideas geniales —apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y lo miró detenidamente—. Pero la verdad es que me gusta la idea de que vuelvan a trabajar los dos para mí. Esta campaña ha sido pura magia desde el principio y quién sabe lo que podrían encontrar los dos juntos.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, trato hecho. Esperemos que Amante se vea beneficiado con todo esto.

—Eso espero. Pero si ella me rechaza, podrás decir que los chicos que usan Amante son lo bastante valientes para ir tras lo que quieren en la vida.

Ella repiqueteó con sus uñas rojo sangre sobre el mármol de la mesa.

—Tienes razón. Eso también enviaría un mensaje muy positivo. Bueno, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Robin. Esperemos que Regina se dé cuenta de lo afortunada que es.

—Yo soy el afortunado, Zelena —le dijo con toda sinceridad—. Regina es la mujer que siempre he estado esperando.

Riendo, Zelena descolgó el teléfono.

—Entonces, manos a la obra. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en el camino del amor verdadero?

.

.

.

.

—No lo vas creer —dijo Mary Margaret, entrando como una gacela en el despacho de Regina el lunes por la mañana, poco después de las siete—. Es alucinante.

Regina se frotó la frente. Ojalá desapareciera el dolor de cabeza. Llevaba en la oficina desde las cinco, intentando ponerse al día con el papeleo, pero en realidad había llegado pronto porque no podía dormir. Llevaba días sin dormir bien. Sólo sabía pensar en Robin.

En cuanto David llegara, se iría de cabeza al despacho de Robin para decirle que lo quería, a pesar de que, en el fondo, estaba muerta de miedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer? —le preguntó a Mary Margaret, recostándose en su silla—. ¿Qué David ha vuelto? Ya lo sabía.

Mary Margaret sonrió.

—Ya está aquí. Está instalándose. Pero eso no es lo que te quería decir. ¿De verdad no lo has visto al venir hacia aquí esta mañana?

—He llegado a las cinco, así que todo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. ¿De qué se trata?

Mary Margaret sonrió aún más.

— ¡Ah, no! No pienso decírtelo. Vas a tener que verlo por ti misma. Ven.

Y tiró de su mano, pero Regina se negaba a salir del despacho.

—Mary Margaret, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Además, tengo que hablar con David. ¿Es que no puedes esperar?

Regina no quería ser grosera, pero aquella mañana era la peor del mundo para andar haciendo tonterías con ella y con Belle. Tenía que preparar su encuentro con Robin.

David asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Ya lo ha visto? —cuando Mary Margaret contestó que no con la cabeza, se volteó a ver a Regina—. Hola, Regina. Me alegro de verte. Vamos, sal a verlo.

Regina suspiró resignación.

—David, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Además, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —él se limitó a sonreír, lo que hizo crecer la frustración de Regina—. Ya sabes que tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana.

En lugar de parecer arrepentido, su sonrisa se hizo aún más brillante.

—Confía en mí, Gina. Tienes que ver esto.

Suspirando una vez más, Regina se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a escucharla hasta que no les hiciera caso.

—Está bien. Enséñenme lo que sea que quieran que vea. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

David y Mary Margaret se echaron a reír y cuando salieron al vestíbulo, Belle los estaba esperando.

—Esto va a ser genial —dijo Mary Margaret.

Debían haber perdido la cabeza todos a la vez. Un comportamiento como aquel era propio de su hermano, pero no de Mary Margaret y Belle. Aun así, salió con los tres a la calle y cuando Mary Margaret señaló una de las vallas publicitarias que había junto a un restaurante de comida rápida, Regina gimió. ¿Para eso la habían hecho salir?

—La he visto al venir y no podía creérmelo — Mary Margaret estaba a punto de saltar—. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Robin fuese a hacer algo así?

Regina supo antes de mirar que aquella valla tenía uno de los anuncios de Amante. Herve había salido la semana anterior, así que levantó la mirada esperando verlo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Robin. Era Robin quien aparecía en el anuncio. En un anuncio de Amante.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la valla. Como en los demás anuncios, Robin llevaba en la imagen de la izquierda unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Estaba guapísimo, pero a la derecha, aparecía en esmoquin y estaba como para causar infartos. Regina sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

El texto era el de todos los demás anuncios, pero en lo alto, en letras grandes, se leía:

"Un verdadero Amante sabe cuándo se ha equivocado." Y un poco más abajo, concluía: "Regina, te quiero. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas mientras contemplaba el anuncio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así? ¿Cuándo habría decidido que la quería?

Miró a David, que se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Me parece que el muchacho ha recuperado por fin la cabeza. Ahora te toca a ti, Regina. Ve por él.

Un plan excelente. Regina lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla, se despidió de Mary Margaret y Belle, y subió a toda velocidad a su despacho con la intención de encontrar a Robin. Con la necesidad de encontrarlo.

¡Dios del cielo! ¿De verdad querría casarse con ella?

Los dedos le temblaban al marcar el número de su despacho, pero la mujer que le contestó dijo que Robin no estaba allí. Ya no se molestó en llamar a ningún sitio más. El instinto le dijo dónde encontrarlo. Recogió el bolso y las llaves y salió a toda prisa hacia el coche.

Hacia Robin.

El tiempo que tardó en llegar a su apartamento le pareció una eternidad, lo mismo que el ascensor. Luego por fin, por fin, llegó ante su puerta.

Regina llamó a la puerta con una tremenda tensión en su interior.

Aunque en el anuncio decía quererla y que deseaba casarse con ella, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad. Quería oírselo decir de viva voz.

Pasó un minuto y no abrió y preguntándose dónde podía estar, volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Vamos, vamos, por favor… ábreme —murmuró, llamando por tercera vez. Estaba a punto de llamar por última vez cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró frente a un pecho muy masculino y muy desnudo.

—Hola, Regina —la saludó.

Iba a retirar la mano antes de que pudiera establecer contacto con su pecho, pero no lo hizo y con una leve sonrisa, se rindió a la tentación de acariciar toda aquella piel desnuda. Sin dejar de mirarlo, recorrió el camino de sus músculos hasta llegar a la cintura de sus vaqueros.

—Hola, Robin.

—Me alegro de servirte de entretenimiento —dijo, riendo.

Regina consiguió por fin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía el pelo revuelto, lo cual indicaba sin duda alguna que acababa de sacarlo de la cama.

—Te quiero —dijo sin más.

Robin sonrió, tiró de ella y cerró la puerta.

—Yo también te quiero. ¿Estás aquí por lo que yo creo que estás aquí?

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba echarse en sus brazos y decirle que sí, que se casaría con él, primero necesitaba comprender por qué había cambiado de opinión.

—Estoy aquí por el anuncio —le confirmó.

Necesitaba separarse un poco de él, así que entró y se sentó en una de las sillas de piel.

Igual que aquella mañana de unos cuantos meses atrás, Robin se sentó en el sofá y le dedicó una de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

Regina miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Has tenido tiempo de recoger todos los sujetadores y las bragas antes de que yo llegara? —bromeó.

Robin se rió.

—Pero puedes dejar los tuyos regados por la habitación cuando quieras.

Había una posibilidad de que eso llegara a ocurrir, pero antes, las preguntas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho lo del anuncio? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho? Zelena te va a matar.

—Zelena me ha ayudado a hacerlo. Y en cuanto a por qué, es muy sencillo. Porque siento haber tardado tanto en comprenderlo todo. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y necesitaba demostrarte mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo de que no me creyeras, porque no siempre me has creído, así que hablé con Zelena, le expuse la idea y ella accedió a ayudarme.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.

—Puede que no te lo parezca tanto cuando los periódicos y la tele decidan que somos unos románticos y quieran entrevistarnos.

El amor la llenó. No podía creer que fuese tan afortunada.

—No me importa. Yo también pienso que es muy romántico —entonces decidió hacerle la pregunta que realmente quería hacerle—. ¿Sientes de verdad todo lo que dice en el anuncio?

Robin se levantó y fue junto a ella. Una vez allí, sonriendo, se puso de rodillas.

—Regina Mills, te quiero. Te adoro. Te amo. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Regina sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Pero fue suficiente.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué pensarán tu madre y tu hermana de que nos casemos? ¿Crees que les molestará? —preguntó Regina mucho después. Estaba sentada en la cama de Robin, la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, comiendo los huevos revueltos que habían preparado poco antes. Era tarde, más de las diez de la noche y aquella era su primera oportunidad de hablar.

Aquella mañana, cuando ella aceptó su declaración, él la había tomado en brazos para llevarla a la cama y le había hecho el amor durante horas.

Regina se envolvió en la esponjosa bata de baño que le había dejado él y lo miró.

—Mi madre y Ruby están encantadas —dijo él, tras terminar lo que le quedaba en el plato y dejarlo en la mesilla—. Conocían mi plan. De hecho, en gran parte fue idea de ellas. Mi madre en particular pensó desde un principio que era un imbécil por dejarte escapar.

—Me alegro, porque quiero que sean felices.

—Regina, ¿eres consciente de que ellas siempre serán una parte importante de mi vida? Aun cuando estemos casados, querré seguir ayudándolas. Le prometí a Ruby que le pagaría la carrera, aunque ha accedido a vivir en casa de mi madre mientras termina para reducir los gastos. También quiere buscarse un trabajo a tiempo parcial, pero con eso no podría pagarse las clases. Sigue necesitando mi ayuda.

—Por supuesto. Además, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ella. Emma sólo quiere trabajar media jornada cuando vuelva, así que Ruby podría trabajar la otra media.

—Me parece perfecto, pero aun así los gastos de la universidad seguirán siendo altos.

—El dinero no será un problema, porque ganas una buena cantidad en tu trabajo nuevo.

La expresión de Robin era de no haber roto un plato.

—Es que… verás yo antes pensaba que ser socio de Markland y Jacobs sería estupendo —tiró del cinturón de la bata de Regina, pero no consiguió desatarlo—. Y lo cierto es que detesto ese trabajo.

— ¿Por qué? —casi sin poder hablar, porque él había metido una mano por dentro de la bata.

—Te echaba de menos. Echaba de menos D&S.

Y siguió con su exploración. Pero Regina quería respuestas, así que le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Un momento. No puedo concentrarme si sigues haciéndome eso.

Regina se echó a reír. Era más feliz que nunca.

—Te advierto que no me gustaría pensar que eres capaz de hacer un balance de tu cuenta mientras te hago el amor.

—Imposible. Ni siquiera puedo coordinar mis pensamientos cuando me haces el amor —dejó el plato en la mesilla y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Robin—. Así que echas de menos D&S, ¿eh? ¿Quieres recuperar tu trabajo anterior?

Robin la besó.

—Sí.

—No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero David ha vuelto.

—Genial —contestó, besándola en la frente.

—Y la buena noticia es que he encontrado tres clientes nuevos. Además, Mary Margaret, Belle y yo hemos terminado la primera serie de anuncios para CPA.

—Estupendo —tiró de nuevo del cinturón hasta que consiguió desatarlo—. Y no necesitamos buscar financiación. Jeff Markland va a contratar nuestro trabajo.

Tras ayudarla a que se quitara la bata, se desprendió él de los calzoncillos que se había puesto para preparar la cena. Luego, desnudo, se volvió a meter en la cama y la abrazó.

—Cuánto te he echado de menos. Te quiero de verdad, Regina. Jamás me había imaginado que llegaría a querer casarme y tener una familia, pero ahora lo deseo contigo. Lo eres todo para mí.

Regina sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero. No sé cómo decirte lo feliz que me has hecho.

Robin sonrió con dulzura.

—Quiero pasarme el resto de la vida haciéndote feliz.

Y aquella vez su beso estuvo lleno de pasión, amor, promesas y sueños. Y cuando por fin se separaron, Regina le dio un golpe suave con el codo. Ya estaba bien de hablar. Quería un poco de acción.

—Oye, "Amante", teniendo en cuenta lo enamorados que estamos el uno por el otro, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vuelvas a hacerme el amor?

Robin sonrió.

—Cariño, será un placer. Aquí te dejo un par de palabras. Si me las pongo en los ojos, me delatan. Si las guardo entre los labios, se me escapan. Aquí las dejo. En estas sábanas, en esta cama. Gracias por recordarle a mi alma que la orilla está en tu piel. Te lameré hasta que tu piel sea mi lenguaje.

—Hasta que no recordemos nuestros nombres. —dijo ella.

Y volvieron a amarse...sabiendo que serían felices el resto de sus vidas.

 _ **Y llegó el final de la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Una disculpa por la tardanza enorme, pero por fin hemos terminado.**_

 _ **Aunque esta historia llegó a su fin, vendrán más. Por ahora, seguiré con "Mi Tirano Favorito".**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por leer y por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la siguiente historia ;)**_


End file.
